


Mirror

by Anisette642



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:41:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 38
Words: 107,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29977539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anisette642/pseuds/Anisette642
Summary: 刺客信条乙女 Mirror系列康纳篇首发于loft网站，后于bilibili、文澜德存档
Relationships: Ratonhnhaké:ton | Connor/Original Female Character(s), Ratonhnhaké:ton | Connor/Reader
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter0 序章  
> 那是一年大雪纷飞，她只是出门去拿外卖。她开门打着哈欠踏出一步，门内分明歌声犹在，无聊的晚会所透露出的是人间的烟火气息。外面鲜有地放起了烟花，新年没人会拒绝放松的提议的——包括出门拿外卖。她已经是个成年人了，虽然还是个学生，不过这不重要。重要的是她可以去吃心心念念的小蛋糕。  
> 她偷懒穿着一条白色的睡裙披着羽绒服就出了门，不管门后家里人叫她好好穿上衣服，欢快地、丝毫不知接下来会发生什么。  
> 天上撒下了纷纷扬扬的雪花，仿佛有水的泠泠声在耳边作响。她正奇怪是什么声音，刹那间便有什么东西破空，似乎穿透了她整个人。羽绒和大雪一起将她紧紧包裹，把她扔进洗衣机一般卷入狂乱的风暴，像是要把她撕成碎片。  
> 没有光源的世界裹挟着她的灵魂四处乱撞，她整个人陷入了巨大的痛苦，像是一场无法醒来的噩梦。她感觉到自己的灵魂被高高抛起，又狠狠地砸向无底的冰凉深潭。  
> 平静下来了。  
> 她清晰的感受到自己的灵魂。  
> 像是踩在黑色的潭水上，她看见自己灵魂的样子，灵魂甚至成为了这里唯一的光源。她看到自己一袭白衣，纯净美好。她缓缓爬起来，面前似乎是水幕平滑如镜，对面也有个人影。她一步一步走过去，看见了自己的样子也一步一步走来。她不自主地把手放在水幕上，对面的自己也是如此。  
> 双掌相和，灵魂瞬间被飓风裹挟，她看不清对面的人，灵魂却强烈地悸动着告诉她：  
> ——那是……我！  
> 眼前的光影瞬间消失，她看见了白茫茫的一片雪。她如误入凡间的仙女缓缓落下。彼时寒冬，她一条白裙如不融冷雪，亦不知是坠入了谁的心怀。

Chapter1  
天很冷。  
这是一个很冷的冬天，康纳戴着兜帽站在纷纷扬扬的雪里，面前是鲜血和尸体。他收刀入鞘，夺去别人生命的滋味他已经尝遍，无论内心怎么想，他都必须用他的刀剑制止这一场无法避免的屠杀。  
那雪下的不大，但也不像是微雨。怎么说呢？不像是那种叫人看不清路的鹅毛大雪，像是精灵向凡间洒下雪花一样，朦朦胧胧的。他一柄利斧上滴着鲜血，在雪地上留下一串串的雪花。康纳着一袭白衣，对面的红衣士兵竟有些退缩地端着枪后退。  
千军万马避白袍，那个男人竟然神挡杀神一般闯了过去，直到——  
天空，变色了。  
像是一道撕裂空间的闪电，轰隆隆的雷声过后雪花更急，风不知从什么方向吹来，天空上落下了鹅毛般的、纷纷扬扬的白色绒毛，紧接着，一个白衣少女从天而降，坠入他的怀里。  
蓝色，不是敌人。  
康纳将人放在一边，不太自在地扑了扑双臂。少女紧皱着眉头发出痛苦的呜咽，然后睁开了眼睛。康纳说了句离开这里，目光转向更多的红色。  
面前无比熟悉的景象几乎要让她尖叫起来，她知道现在不是感叹这个的时候，她必须——  
“救救我！”  
少女猛地跳到康纳背上死死搂住他的脖子，开什么玩笑……你杀了所有人，却在敌营里不杀我，这是要我死！  
性命攸关，少女的力气可不算小。康纳被迫背着少女，浑身不自在起来。少女一双深琥珀色的眼眸仔细看了看远处的人，对当前的形势分析出了大概。来不及消化自己穿越了的事实，她已经分析出最适合康纳突敌的路线：  
“向右边！右边的士兵有十几个正在换子弹！”  
鹰眼之下这个少女是澄净的蓝色，他可以信任她。当下不再犹豫，背着人就朝那个方向直冲过去。少女看着斧锋切过英军的脖子，不太舒服地别过眼睛，寻找其他可以突敌的路。第一次看到杀人，真的太难受了。不要紧，不要紧，都是溅血特效……少女深深吸一口气，双手不自觉攥紧。  
“左边！”  
“右边偏左一点点……对对就这个方向！”  
不需要少女给康纳确定指挥官的位置，他的鹰眼可以清晰地看见远处遇见稀少的红色。他已经完成了刺杀，只需要杀出重围离开这里就好了。  
鲜血溅向天空，随着英军的惊慌叫喊，他们眼睁睁的看着那个白色兜帽的刺客背着一个白裙少女绝尘而去。  
“她是谁？怎么会出现在我们的战场里？”  
英军摇摇头，看着他们离去的方向，被副官下了命令：  
“查！”  
天色暗了。  
她卷缩在一张熊皮毯子里，看着篝火发呆。  
现在的一切都诡异又真实，因为她见过她“自己”，她清楚自己现在的处境——无依无靠，也无牵无挂。  
面前的人身材高大，又刚杀过不少人，但她知道他不是坏人。她最清楚不过，这个男人名叫康纳，又叫拉顿哈给顿，是北美堂堂的刺客大师。就算现在还是个少年人，他的未来……  
真惨。  
“你叫什么名字？”  
天色很暗，生了火，康纳才看清她的面容。大冬天的就穿一层薄薄的单衣，还破破烂烂的，也不知道是不是英军的俘虏逃了出来。从肤色来看，不是印第安人，也不是白人，倒介于两者之间。那从黑发像是乌木一样，如果不是那时候她死死勒住他的脖子，他都快以为她是从天而降的精灵。  
确实是从天而降，只是没人“记得”，她是从天而降罢了。  
她张了张嘴，英语听起来有些费力。  
“Blanche，Blanche Lee.”  
她姓李，可是在几百年前的美国哪有几个认识中文的。无依无靠的，她还是赶紧想个假名隐藏身份。在美国独立战争时期，法国人帮着美国人打英国人，用法文名字应该会讨点好处。不过她也就认识这一个法文名字了。  
“先生，请问我这是在……哪儿？”  
布朗诗瑟缩了一下，有些害怕一般地抬眼看了看康纳。康纳的兜帽戴的很低，兜帽下有一双厚厚的唇，身材魁梧，肌肉紧实，是个极强的印第安战士。她知道康纳的品格，这乱世中如果有一个人最能信，那就是他了。  
康纳猎了野兔，拿着斧头在她面前剥了皮。血腥味叫一天没吃饭的布朗诗觉得有一点恶心，不自觉的干呕起来。康纳看了看她，似乎是掩饰尴尬一般轻咳了一声：“在外面剥皮可能会引来狼。”  
布朗诗赶紧从毯子里伸出白皙的手摆起来，似乎是在证明自己：“没关系没关系，我只是有些不舒服。”  
布朗诗的英语讲的不是很顺畅，她本来就是个中国人，也不是英语专业的，靠着四六级老本说出来的发音一听就不正宗。康纳分辨出她说的话，递给了她一块烤好的野兔肉：  
“你不是英国人，对么？”  
布朗诗沉默着接过兔肉，用力点点头，没说别的。康纳缄默，也不说话，两个人就这么坐在篝火前烤着肉。  
“先生……”  
我不说话，估计他也不会说。布朗诗等了好久不见他说话，只好自己开口。康纳嗯了一声，甚是沉默。  
“先生怎么称呼？”  
“康纳。”  
“康纳先生……”  
“叫康纳就可以了。”  
康纳不习惯被人称作什么“先生”，总感觉那样是那些装模作样的圣殿骑士才会带着的尊称。他忽然想起查尔斯李就叫父亲Sir，被眼前的女孩这么称呼有些不太舒服。  
“抱歉，康纳。我可不可以拜托您一件事？虽然是我唐突，第一次见面就拜托您，但我实在是没有别的办法了。”  
布朗诗忽然跪在了地上，声音颤抖着，像是包含着巨大的痛苦。康纳惊得差点没拿稳烤兔肉的树枝，赶紧让人起来。布朗诗拼命降低重心不肯抬头，抬头她就没法假装自己在哭了。康纳第一次见这种架势，不知道该如何处理，又不敢去碰她，嗫嚅着半天嘴唇，终于吐出一句话：  
“你先起来。”  
“您先答应我——”  
布朗诗深深吸了口气，刚刚撕裂灵魂一样的痛苦似乎还在拨弄她的神经。一场奇怪的穿越让她什么都没了。布朗诗觉得嗓子有点发干，声音不用她模仿就已经不自觉地哽咽起来。不行，这时候得尽快让自己在这个世界生存下去。  
康纳是不肯答应违反他自身原则的事的，那是属于他的信条。布朗诗没有为难他一样让他先答应，只是深吸了几口气：  
“康纳您收留我吧！”  
“我认字、会算数，别的我可以学，请您一定要收留我，我实在是没有什么地方可以去了！”  
康纳看着她极卑微的姿态很不舒服，那种姿态要么是一根脊梁被人折磨成了软骨头，要么是溺水中的人看见了唯一的救命稻草。只是给她一份活儿干，他没什么不能答应的。“你起来吧，不要再对别人这样了。”  
布朗诗低着头慢慢爬起来，康纳瞅着她：“你为什么会出现在那里？”  
“我不能说。”  
说了也没人会信的，而且也没有人能“记得”她真正降临这个世界的方式。  
达文波特家园还有空屋，康纳决定把她带过去。如果是认字的，去记记账也好。布朗诗抿着唇说了声谢谢，竟就不再发一言。其实她挺想多说点什么，但现在她不适合说一些无关紧要的东西。  
烤肉很快吱吱冒油，喷香的兔肉惹得布朗诗肚子一阵咕噜。布朗诗吹了吹，机械地啃着。康纳细心且温柔，他地给她的是肉质最好的兔子腿儿。磕布朗诗没心情品尝美食，半真半假地嚼蜡一般吃掉了那一小块兔子腿。康纳是最能靠得住的人，现在他肯收留自己，就得想法子活下去了。布朗诗是个普通大学生，也玩游戏，也知道这个男人的生平。如果能抢占先机，至少能好好活着。  
布朗诗仔细地回忆自己知道的剧情，静谧的森林里只有木头烧着的声音，火光照在两个人的脸上，两个人沉静无言。正当康纳想问少女是否要离开的时候，布朗诗已经卷缩着身体，头耷拉着一摆一摆，显然是已经抵不住倦意睡着了。


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter2  
布朗诗终于换上了冬装，在达文波特家园务农。  
布朗诗以前就是个普通大学生，跑个八百米都要气喘吁吁，真的务农——四体不勤，五谷不分，织布不会，做饭担心。现在帮着记账，已经算是得很好了。农妇见她大冬天的就穿一件单衣，一边嘟嘟囔囔说什么世道不好，一边给她找衣服。  
她忽然感激起农民们的淳朴热情起来了。  
好歹是学过微积分的女人，做点账目而已，又不需要像金融专业的做什么财务报表，最多就是纸上写个加加减减。布朗诗在达文波特转了转，确实有空屋，还不少。她执意选了一间离森林最近的小木屋，看样子荒废了很久，小木屋里头放着一张吱吱呀呀的床，一个衣架，桌子也没有。另一侧有石砌的火炉和灶台，尽是灰尘。  
条件还真是艰苦。  
布朗诗把铺盖卷扔到床上，床上升腾起一阵尘土。布朗诗被呛得咳嗽几声。她皱着眉头打开了窗子，门户大开，找了个笤帚开始清扫灰尘。她来记账屋子里竟没有一张桌子，她得去波士顿的店里买一张。  
床还能用，现在虽然只用的上衣架，以后肯定要打个衣柜。布朗诗琢磨着，看着烧柴的灶台又叹起了气，这东西她可不会用。布朗诗用抹布蘸水擦了一遍，抹布直接变成了黑布。布朗诗把笤帚放在门口，灰尘扫到远处，铺好被子就出了门。康纳给她预支了一点薪水，她紧紧攥着那小小的钱袋上了马车。马夫吆喝着把她送到了波士顿。达文波特不是没有商店，她只是想了解一下现在是什么年代，剧情大概到了什么时候。  
布朗诗沿途看着风景，到了波士顿也不忘东张西望。来到两百多年前还真新鲜。布朗诗也没急着先去买桌子，问了问路人找到了绿龙酒馆，在酒馆外头转了转，就走了进去。  
丢了点零钱给老板，一边喝着自己不太喜欢的酒精一边聊着家长里短。话题从“这个酒味道挺好”扯到“你们生意不错”，再慢慢扯到“你们常住的客人”之类的。  
“嗨，明明是权贵却喜欢住我们酒馆，真不知道是因为什么。”老板娘朝天花板看去，猝了一口，“要不是看他们钱多——我才不喜欢伺候这些事多的男人呢。”  
布朗诗顺着老板娘的目光望去，看见一个穿着藏青色披风戴着三角帽的男人从上面走了下来。  
老板娘霎时禁了声，布朗诗端着酒杯背对着对方，假装欣赏着酒杯里的液体，借着玻璃杯反射的影子看见了那个人的脸——  
海尔森肯威。  
没错，就是他，身后还跟着查尔斯•李。明明是个挺忠心的人，为什么玩游戏的时候就一副坏人脸？难道这就是传说中的情人滤镜？  
不，开玩笑的。布朗诗暗骂自己这个时候还在想别人的玩笑段子，收敛心神，掩饰一般喝起了酒。身后传来了脚步声，布朗诗的心砰砰跳起来。  
脚步声越来越近了。  
“女士，你在这儿干什么？”  
明明是令人悦耳的极优雅的英伦腔，在她耳边却宛若炸雷，布朗诗呛得咳了起来声：“咳咳我、我来这儿喝一杯！先生您好。”  
海尔森似乎是饶有兴致地看了看她：“我头一次看见像你这样的女孩儿来这儿喝酒。”  
布朗诗觉得心几乎要跳出了嗓子眼儿。她不觉得自己能有什么被对方一下就搭上讪的价值。海尔森会是那种遇见漂亮女人就搭讪的吗？何况她进来也没准备在他面前露脸，只是打探打探消息。  
“先生真是开玩笑，比我漂亮的女孩儿多得是呢。”  
布朗诗笑容真挚，对上海尔森的眼睛，让自己看上去毫不怯场。海尔森似乎是很有兴致地看了她几眼，竟不准备出门，要了杯酒准备跟她聊上几句。  
来酒馆喝酒的没几个女人，也许有，但没有布朗诗那样的。就算她只是个大学生，跟两百多年前一群不识字的人相比也算是鹤立鸡群。读过书和没读过书的，气质不同一眼就能看出来。  
而且黑发黄皮肤太显眼了。  
“可是来专门来酒馆问我的消息的女孩可没几个。”  
海尔森斜靠在吧台上，看起来惬意又风流。布朗诗微微低下头，似乎被对方的魅力折服到害羞。只有她自己知道，在这种时候遇上官方盖戳的暗黑007准没好事。  
海尔森比她高，比她壮，旁边还有个查尔斯，她就算现在转头跑也不可能。  
我该怎么说？  
布朗诗甚至能清晰地听到自己的心跳，她咬唇，捏着嗓子压低了声音：“因为我想知道先生的名字。”  
“Haytham Kenway，小姐。”  
海尔森敛了敛下巴，布朗诗仰起头娇俏地笑着，顺着自己的戏路跟他攀谈起来。这时候要是赶紧溜，就显然露馅儿了。  
“很荣幸认识您，我叫布朗诗。”  
布朗诗恰到好处地偏过头去，背脊挺得很直，她似乎是很局促地犹豫了一下，张口找了些无关紧要的话题：“绿龙酒馆处于交通要塞，生意看起来不错。我很喜欢到这附近逛逛，先生呢？”  
如果我倾慕一个男人，我会想跟他说什么？  
“不过这路还真是难走，下雨天下水道都会堵，要是有人能统一规划管理就好了。”  
我会很紧张，自己也不知道自己在说什么，又会因为跟他说上了话而兴奋。那我肯定要规避掉我真正想要打探的事。喜欢一个人肯定不想轻易说出来，支支吾吾的就是欲拒还迎。布朗诗这边扯扯那边谈谈，好像真的抓住了这次跟心上人攀谈的机会不放。  
“我想如果有一个人能管理者所城市，那一定是肯威先生这样优秀的绅士。”  
海尔森优雅地笑着，时不时回应一两句，像是个看宠爱小姑娘的长者。布朗诗却有一种被蛇盯上的危机感。  
这张越老越帅的面孔下埋藏的是愈发多疑的心。布朗诗感觉自己的内衫都湿透了，海尔森却没有放她走的意思。他怎么可能？他身为圣殿大团长难道出门不是要去办事的吗？怎么会在这儿跟她聊这么长时间？  
她都已经从绿龙酒馆聊到下水道了啊！  
“小姐很有意思，不过下次你想找我不需要去问别人，直接来问我就好了。”  
海尔森压了压帽檐，似乎是要走了。布朗诗暗暗松了口气。  
直接问你我感觉我会失去同步好不好！  
“这可是肯威先生自己说的。”  
布朗诗像是个十几岁的少女一样笑了起来，只觉得自己背后发冷。她朝门外蹦蹦跳跳跑出去，只要出了门，到了绿龙酒馆外头，她就可以跑到大街上然后离开这里。与海尔森的意外相见绝非她所愿。她绝不会认为堂堂大团长会花一个下午去跟她搭讪，一见钟情哪有那么容易，就算是他心中的挚爱齐欧都不是第二次就撩上的。  
对啊！既然如此，为什么他会跟她聊一个下午？  
布朗诗猛地转过身，拢了拢头发：“那我可以问先生一个问题吗？”  
“洗耳恭听。”  
布朗诗回头款款走向海尔森，谄媚地弯下了腰：“您觉着我怎么样？”  
海尔森双手背过去，轻轻掸了掸靠在吧台的披风。  
“你很有趣。”  
“那我就先走了，您要是还想让我给您解闷儿，我时刻奉陪。”布朗诗试探着说了这句话，见海尔森脸上没什么异样，终于松了口气，一步一步地走出了绿龙酒馆，直到走出这条街才发足狂奔。布朗诗一抹额头，已经全是冷汗了。  
好在今天没化妆……不对，她已经没有化妆品了。  
布朗诗后怕地靠在墙上，笑自己发傻，这波士顿她可不敢再呆下去，赶紧买了生活必需品和一张质地很好的桌子就叫马夫带她回去。  
“Sir，为什么不抓住她？”  
查尔斯李躬身在海尔森身侧，海尔森站在绿龙酒馆的门口眺望着，似乎能透过成片的房屋看见她的身影。  
“如果你今天是第一次见这个女孩，你觉得她为什么与我交谈？”  
查尔斯仔细回忆起之前布朗诗的所作所为，找老板娘打听，跟海尔森扯东扯西偷偷看他，又不怎么直视他的双眼。  
“像是……倾慕？”  
“答对了。”  
海尔森转身走向楼上，查尔斯李在旁边跟着。皮靴踩在木板楼梯上发出咯吱咯吱的响声。  
“那天那个刺客的时候，所有人都看见那个女孩跟着他一起走。可没人知道她是哪儿来的、怎么来的，也查不到她的消息。”  
“你觉得这样一个人，能轻易困住她？”  
“可从她进城我就看出，她没什么身手可言。我们完全可以叫亲卫过来抓住她。”查尔斯李回答。  
“没关系，她会来找我们的。她对刺客并不忠诚，甚至可能不属于刺客。”  
“为什么？”  
“你注意了她刚刚与我谈论的东西吗？”  
查尔斯李摇头，布朗诗东扯西扯的，他哪儿想得起来她说了什么“关键信息”？  
海尔森没有回答，叫他自己想：“叫威廉过来一趟。还有，跟着她。”


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter3  
去波士顿仿佛是个生活中的小插曲，从那之后布朗诗就没出过小木屋。达文波特的农妇把账目送过去，布朗诗就在小屋里把账算好了送出来。  
她曾经想过把记得的剧情一一列举在纸上，可堂堂莫霍克战士卡涅齐欧和北美大团长的风流韵事，甚至还有未来可能会发生的，写下来不招人惦记才怪呢。布朗诗想起海尔森，心里更加烦躁。被盯上了，自己又来历不明，如果没有一个合理的身份，她肯定……不，现在没有身份才是她最大的依仗，她得要海尔森高估她。  
但海尔森没说要见她，她也没有出门。小木屋被她打扫干净，添了锅碗瓢盆纸笔书架。里面平添了不少生活气息。康纳看她账目做的不错，渐渐就真的把账目交给她。布朗诗就笑，有时候康纳好奇她为什么会出现在战场上，她偏偏不提，任谁都会觉得更好奇的。  
要说康纳不是对她没有戒心，可鹰眼看她她是澄净的蓝，是盟友，他就相信了。何况布朗诗从进达文波特就深居浅出，规规矩矩，没有做任何伤害村子的事情。  
来历不明又深居浅出，谁会不好奇呢？布朗诗苦恼起来，她要的就是融入这个世界，现在别人都好奇她的身份来历，她要是胡编乱造被人查出来是假的，绝对会失去康纳的信任。对于海尔森那边，没有身份又恰恰是她的护身符。  
令人烦躁。  
窗外依然飘着纷纷扬扬的雪花，布朗诗望着窗外，丛丛雪松后有什么东西亮了一下。  
布朗诗没敢动，眼睛往那边瞟，高度一米九以上，要不是斧子的反光，她还真发现不了那有人。  
那是……康纳？他来做什么？  
布朗诗推开门，踩着雪向那棵树后面走过去。康纳恐怕是发现了她，她听见有细微的、雪扑簌簌落下来的声音，估摸着他是上树了。走过去一看，果然没人。  
他在怀疑我么？  
布朗诗看他过来也不见面，像是监视她一样。布朗诗走回小屋。如果他怀疑我，应该不会一开始就把我带进来。难不成是别人在怀疑我？  
当阿基里斯听说康纳从战场上带了个人回来，一开始还以为是俘虏。等到阿基里斯在家园里转悠一圈，听说是个小女孩——跟康纳差不多大——就觉得不对。跟旁人一打听：  
“那小姑娘真是可怜，大冬天的就穿一件单衣……那小姑娘皮肤可好啦！滑溜溜的，看起来可娇嫩了。这样一个小姑娘幸好身上没受什么伤……”  
看看？敌军里出来的身上毫发未伤，还是个姑娘。战场上能毫发未伤的姑娘，肯定也是个高手，可农妇说她身上皮肤细腻，练武的身上能没有茧子？这个姑娘一看就有蹊跷。  
康纳听着导师的责难有些不服：“她不是那样的人。她的账目做得很好。”  
阿基里斯给他气笑了：“你认识她吗你就说她不是那样的人？下次别什么人都往家里头带！”  
“可我用鹰眼看过，她是盟友。”  
“鹰眼，鹰眼它算个屁！你知不知道我当年看谢……”  
阿基里斯忽然闭了嘴，他用拐杖狠狠怼了怼地板，仿佛下定什么决心一样：“别管鹰眼怎么判断，你现在给我去看她在干什么，事无巨细给我报告。”  
康纳憋着口气，重重地喷出鼻息，转头出去了。阿基里斯敲敲地板，似乎要嘱咐什么，又叹口气没说话。  
布朗诗本来就没什么事情可干，算好了账用在纸上写写画画。按照她所知，康纳应该和海尔森还没见面，这条消息可以算得上是保命的底牌之一。如果是海尔森，除了这条关于儿子的消息，还有什么能牵动他的心呢？  
叛徒？不，如果时间没到，他们还没有反叛之心，就不是叛徒，自己就成了挑拨离间的。那……他姐姐？  
不，珍妮弗应该是1757年被海尔森救走，现在已经1775年了，在酒馆她不仅问道了海尔森的一些消息，还知道自己当时正是在邦克山的战场上捡回一条命。布朗诗把那张纸胡乱涂了，撕碎扔进壁炉。壁炉里还烧着不大的火苗，她费了好大劲才学会生火。  
布朗诗朝外面看了看，没有看到康纳的影子。被圣殿盯上就已经很难熬了，多少人都是圣殿骑士，她又是个手无缚鸡之力的学生。要是刺客再不信任她，她恐怕也活不下去了。走在路上被人通缉藏在家里怕人跳杀，分分钟失去同步——不能复活的那种。  
布朗诗实在不想失去康纳的信任，要想他信任自己，得对他身边的人好。看来不能继续在房间里宅着，好歹跟别人打好关系。  
布朗诗看向空荡荡的灶台，那里只有几袋土豆，就算天气寒冷，她也没储存什么必要的食材，小木屋里最多煮点咖喱。要不做一份咖喱挨家挨户送过去聊表心意，也算表达感谢了。布朗诗推开门从门外搬几小条干柴，很麻烦地来来回回烧火。烟熏得她眼泪都要掉下来，她忍着烟熏把锅架起来烧上水，然后洗土豆切成小块。  
康纳双手撑着树干，外头从枯枝缝隙中看着她。  
眼见着少女把什么东西扔进火里烧了，又哭着做起了饭，康纳更加疑惑了。布朗诗擦眼眼泪嫌弃地洗了手，把做好的咖喱盛出锅，找了个篮子向达文波特走去，挨家挨户给人送一碗，堆笑着说感谢的话。  
康纳从树上跳下来，没有跟上去，悄无声息地走进屋子。屋子里简陋干净，壁炉里还残留着没有烧完的纸张。康纳把纸捏出来，上面的字大半被烧掉且被涂划过，康纳开了鹰眼，上面残留的文字也没看懂，明明字母都认识，拼在一起就不认识了。康纳把残余的纸张放回炉子，却看到布朗诗的涂鸦。  
一个刺客符号。  
康纳赶紧把那快纸片从灰烬中抽出来，吹了吹手指头把纸片贴身放好，走向阿基里斯的家。门口的斧子还劈在柱子上，康纳看见布朗诗乖顺地扶着阿基里斯走出了门，阿基里斯看表情心情还不错的样子。  
不是他怀疑布朗诗，然后叫自己去查的吗？康纳有点懵，被阿基里斯揪了出来：“康纳，在那边傻站着干什么？快过来！”  
康纳下意识应了声，大步流星走过来站在两人面前。布朗诗扬起脸露出一个甜美的笑：“应该让阿基里斯先生多晒晒太阳。对吧，康纳？”  
“行啦行啦，你也别太担心了，反正在达文波特你就安心呆在这儿。”阿基里斯拍拍布朗诗的手，布朗诗露齿笑，乖顺地回答：“是。那我过几天再来看您。”  
康纳看着布朗诗的背影，又回头看看阿基里斯，双手不自在地拨弄着，阿基里斯拉下了脸：“进屋。”  
康纳噘噘嘴，从表情上就能看出心里在想“不是你叫我去监视她的，现在怎么又跟她聊得很开心”。阿基里斯敲敲地板：“好了，发现什么了吗？”  
康纳哦了一声，把小纸片交给他，比划说了她当时的情状。阿基里斯眯起了眼睛，这姑娘还真不简单。  
认字，没有身手自保，过去成谜，情报多杂，最重要的是她很单纯。气质是无法掩盖的，这小姑娘和普通农妇完全不同，但又不像是贵族，整个人有一种说不出来的感觉。不过至少可以肯定，她现在对刺客没有加害之意。  
反正是个小姑娘，如果真的有威胁，就让康纳杀掉。康纳可千万别下不了手，毕竟是他救回来的。  
几百年过去都消灭阶级了，义务教育也普及了，布朗诗再不济也不会不认字，也没有什么所谓的贵族利益。中国人吃饭最大的礼仪也就是喝酒，她对西方用餐礼仪就知道个左叉右刀，还是在必胜客学的。  
布朗诗深呼吸几口平复了一下心情，阿基里斯暂时信任了她，康纳也不再监视，她放松了很多，步伐轻快甚至哼起了歌儿，全然不顾北风萧萧。布朗诗欢快地走回小木屋关好房门，壁炉里火还烧着。她坐会桌子前翻开账本，看见账本里有一张便条。  
“恭请布朗诗女士三日内来绿龙酒馆赴宴。”  
没有落款，布朗诗揉碎了纸条扔进壁炉，笑容渐渐消失。她刚让阿基里斯认为她没有威胁，就要去绿龙酒馆，真是逼着她站队呢。  
布朗诗烦躁地抓抓头发，不赴约就等同于她选择了刺客，选择了刺客以后到哪儿都要被通缉。可是赴约——阿基里斯一定会知道她去了哪儿。布朗诗在房间中想了许久，忽然想到了一个绝妙的点子。  
当康纳看见那个女孩穿着一袭白裙，神色低落地站在他面前，声音飘忽着说“我实在没有别人可以请求，只是这件事我必须要去查”的时候，布朗诗就知道，他没法拒绝了。  
“谢谢你，康纳。”  
布朗诗望着他忽然笑了笑，情绪又低落得比刚刚还要消沉。康纳以为她想到了她“不能说的伤心事”，没多问就走了，布朗诗赶紧叫住他：“等等！”  
康纳停住了脚步。  
“我会先去一趟绿龙酒馆，你有没有什么需要我做的？”  
康纳摇了摇头，快步离开了小木屋。布朗诗自嘲地挑起嘴角，心里对他说了声抱歉。  
也只有你会热心肠到别人请求你就帮忙啊。


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter4  
就算是冬天，波士顿仍然车水马龙。布朗诗披上一件黑色的大披风，戴上兜帽像个巫师。或者说像个反派圣殿骑士。  
康纳把她送到码头就走了，布朗诗掸了掸帽子上的雪，向绿龙酒馆信步走去。查尔斯李正在绿龙酒馆门口等着。  
相比海尔森，查尔斯更加让她觉得不安。就算海尔森本事通天了去，她好歹能通过剧情分析出他的软肋，可查尔斯着墨不多，她只知道查尔斯对海尔森忠心耿耿。  
或者说用情至深哦。  
布朗诗在心里吐槽了一句，忍住翻白眼的欲望，堆起笑脸：“先生在这儿等我吗？”  
查尔斯不仅是海尔森最信任的手下之一，还是个优秀的军事家政治家。华盛顿是把美国给独立了，但他打仗是真的垃圾。布朗诗忍不住多看了两眼查尔斯，如果他当上了总司令，会不会改变些什么？  
“海尔森先生要我在这里等着您，女士。”查尔斯察觉到布朗诗的目光，做了个请的手势。布朗诗礼貌地一低头，推门进了酒馆。  
酒馆冷冷清清的，老板娘正抱怨着今天不能开门营业，要损失不少，见到查尔斯马上闭了嘴。布朗诗摘下帽子，顺着查尔斯的指引向楼上走。楼板被她踩出咯吱咯吱的声音，她看到海尔森站在楼梯口负手而立，面带微笑着侧身请她过去。不仅仅是海尔森，二楼有不下四个卫兵，个个带枪还带刺刀的。  
真是高估她了，布朗诗想，就算你一个卫兵都不放，我估计都跑不过查尔斯李。  
就算心里越紧张越吐槽，布朗诗脸上还带着笑：“真想不到肯威先生这么想我，不过几日就请我来。”  
“因为女士实在有趣，我忍不住想和你多多交流。”  
海尔森绅士地拉开椅子，布朗诗拢起裙子坐下去：“能让先生觉得有趣是我的荣幸。感谢先生为我精心准备的见面了。”海尔森在她对面坐下，查尔斯没有坐下，不知道去了哪里。布朗诗直面海尔森说不上是更放松了还是更紧张了，但还是觉得如坐针毡。  
就算是真的老虎凳，她这时候也得坐。“先生还真是看重我，我不过一个弱女子，何必这么大阵仗。”布朗诗身后站定两个卫兵，好像下一秒就要把刺刀驾到她脖子上。海尔森见她这时候仍然带着笑，印证了自己的猜测。这小姑娘背后一定有什么，才能在这种阵仗下毫不慌张。  
“放轻松，女士，我只是想跟您好好聊聊。你是第一次来波士顿？”  
“先生说笑了，前几天我不是还来波士顿了么？”  
布朗诗自顾自地笑起来，寂静的酒馆里头很是惹眼。  
“如果先生觉得我以前就在此地，您为什么没见过我？”  
海尔森似乎很赞同的点点头，双手交叉放在膝盖上，以一种极放松的姿态靠在椅背上：“你说的很对，我确实从未在波士顿见过你，不夸张的说，整个北美都没人见过你。那么，你是怎么来到这里，又毫无声息地潜入邦克山的营地的呢？”  
她装模做样的用指尖点着下巴，做思考状，然后笑着摇摇头，看着海尔森：“我也不知，怎么就没人查到我呢？”  
布朗诗心里有些犯怵，但她不得不面对着海尔森说话。对方可以轻而易举要了她的小命，紧张也没用。她必须利用别人“查不到她”这一点让海尔斯高估她，认为她有价值。有价值的人才能活下去。不知道是不是这两天做足了准备，她竟然还能分心想“我当时怎么是悄无声息了我明明是天上掉下来的好么”！  
海尔森的表情上看不出什么端倪，戒备心重了一层。  
“不过查不到我也没什么关系，毕竟我背景清清白白好办事儿不是？”布朗诗朝海尔森那边递过去一个媚眼，海尔森朝她看过来：  
“你想办什么事？”  
她的笑容带上了几分谄媚：“办什么事不要紧，要紧的是替谁办事。良禽择木而栖，我总要找个我喜欢的呀。”  
海尔森坐在主位上看着她，似乎在犹豫着什么。杀了她确实是一劳永逸的办法，可她背后的能力呢？  
海尔森搭在椅背上的手轻轻抬起了半寸，又落了下去。金属的袖剑和木质的椅背碰撞，发出细微的声音，又被他的胳膊压了下去。毫无疑问，这个少女是有价值的。但她的价值能不能为己所用还是个未知数。  
“不过呀，您也别急着做决定，找工作还有试用期呢。”  
少女的声音将他拉回战场。海尔森看着那个白裙子的女孩儿端端正正坐在对面，笑得很坦然。试用期是一个不错的选择，海尔森想。他挥挥手示意布朗诗身后的卫兵退后几步，她心里终于松了口气。  
过关了。  
除了她自己，没人知道她刚刚维持那副自然的状态有多么累。在紧张的状态下挺直腰杆放松肩膀，僵直着身子都不敢动。布朗诗的笑容愈发真挚，这时候也没有掉以轻心。海尔森考量着，最终下了决心：  
“喝一杯吗？”  
布朗诗戴上兜帽长长呼出一口气，扶着墙根慢慢走到角落，然后蹲坐在地上。街上的行人来来往往，好像是时间的秒针永远不会停下。远处的贵族少女打着小伞跟绅士攀谈，工人和水手在码头上忙碌着，小孩子在街上笑着闹着走过。大冬天的，她像个中暑的人靠在墙上晕着。  
得回去了。  
刚在刺客那边表示自己没有威胁，现在就跑圣殿大本营聊了半天。最好的打消阿基里斯的疑虑的办法，就是把今天的事情原原本本讲出来，她朝附近看了一圈，没看见什么人跟着。北美现在除了阿基里斯也就康纳一个刺客，如果是康纳，她也不一定能发现吧。布朗诗抬头朝天上看，扶着墙起来拍了拍身上的灰尘，一步一步朝来时的路走去。  
看她像是不舒服，康纳没说什么，驱车往回赶。布朗诗坐在马车缓了好一会儿，跟他道谢。  
“这没什么，我正好也要到这里来。”  
“……抱歉。”  
布朗诗深吸一口气，康纳不明白她在抱歉什么：“我说了没什么的……”  
“抱歉让你等了这么久，我也没想到我会耽误这么长时间。”布朗诗往康纳那边凑近了些，“能再答应我一件事儿吗？”  
康纳嗯了一声示意她说下去。  
“别把今天的事情告诉阿基里斯。”  
“为什么？”  
“因为……还不到时候。”布朗诗叹了口气，接下来她少不得要被海尔森召见，然后不知道做什么。康纳犹豫了一阵还是答应了。就算让阿基里斯知道，她也得自己亲自说，不能让别人来问她。问题来了，她该怎么把这件事告诉阿基里斯？  
重点不是她和阿基里斯的仇敌说了话，而是她如何能在海尔森的眼线下把这件事告诉阿基里斯。如果达文波特没有他的眼线，难道海尔森还能亲自把那张条子送给她？  
谁会是他的眼线呢？  
村子里的人还是外来人？是一直在监视还是临时潜入？布朗诗觉得一阵后怕，好在她那几天没有出门，自己随手涂画的剧情也被她划烂了删掉，加上是拼音、简笔画、网络用语糅合在一起的，那给别人看估计也看不懂。以后要更加谨慎，在不知道那眼线是谁的情况下。  
“冬天快过去了。”  
康纳忽然说。  
她一愣，继而望向悠远的旷野。雪停，那些山松依旧苍翠，风起，虬枝也摇摆不折。  
“是啊，冬天会过去的。”  
冬天会很快过去，布朗诗在小木屋里度过了1775年的冬天。之后眼见着又是一年花开时。伴着融化的积雪和泠泠淙淙的山溪流淌下来，青色的绿草冒出了新绿的嫩芽，甚至有的野草顶上了花苞，仔细看去笑得灿烂如阳光。远处的山峰裂谷、悬崖绝壁到处都带了越来越多的绿色，原野上清新的空气带着花香飘来。  
她得出去了。  
如果她一开始来到这里不是战场上，现在的生活简直是惬意又美好，每天记记账就能有收入，邻居们都对她不错，经常能相互蹭蹭饭。康纳在外面忙着刺客的事儿，有时候会回来，她会跟他说上一两句话，知道外面发生了什么。  
可她偏偏毫发无伤地出现在刚刚被刺客闯入的战场，然后被刺客带走——跟着康纳是唯一的选择。想要不被圣殿在外头贴满自己的通缉令，就得臣服于他们。想要走在街上不被人捅腰子，就得乖乖对阿基里斯和康纳投诚。  
“你非要在这个时候出门？”阿基里斯捏着信纸坐在院子里晒太阳，布朗诗瞟了一眼落款，低眉顺眼地给这可怜的老头子捏肩：“没办法嘛……我有自己想要知道的事情。”  
布朗诗手上的力道不由自主地放松下来，阿基里斯摆摆手：“你也别给我捏了，既然要去就麻溜去。”  
“那也得照顾好您不是？您可是康纳的师父，他父亲一样的人……”布朗诗的声音戛然而止，然后很快堆起笑容，“不管过去还是未来，我们得着眼于当下，才能让未来更美好啊。”  
在达文波特呆久了脑子都不灵光了，一句话就踩了两个雷。布朗诗想着马上就要跟海尔森见面，她得赶紧让自己的神经紧绷起来。  
“嗤，跟康纳一样是个半大孩子，我还用你开导……”阿基里斯摇摇头，拿起拐杖轻轻打了一下她的靴帮：“麻溜点走，康纳要是有你一半好，他都不会一声不吭出门那么长时间。”  
“他很好的。”  
布朗诗夸张地揉了揉靴帮，连声说着好痛好痛，阿基里斯被惹得发笑：“等会儿！”  
布朗诗赶紧在他旁边站好。  
“你要是有康纳一半身手，我都不会怕你回不来。这把匕首拿去防身。”  
“谢谢先生！”  
布朗诗的声音听起来愉悦极了，捧着匕首欢快地向自己的小木屋跑去。这个冬天海尔森没找她，她有了点积蓄，阿基里斯现在又给了她一把匕首，算是信任她了。  
不过怕她回不来这句话还真的好伤人。  
那把匕首拔出来寒光凛凛，刀锋薄薄的。布朗诗拿了个土豆削皮，发觉异常好用，就收起来扔在了灶台上。


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter5  
“你怎么有这个？”  
康纳从灶台上拾起那把匕首。布朗诗暗暗苦笑，他怎么来了？  
“阿基里斯给我的，说是给我防身。”  
康纳刚从山上打猎回来，这座小木屋距森林最近，他回来碰见的第一幢房子就是这小木屋。鹿皮可以卖钱，鹿肉他准备沿途分给村民。康纳拿那匕首利落地卸下了一块鹿腿地给她，顺便把匕首塞进她手里。  
“那就拿好防身。”  
布朗诗衣裙上溅了血，哭笑不得地拎着一条鹿腿和一把匕首，好像那只鹿是她杀的。康纳看见她那副神情有些不解：“怎么了？”  
“先生，我有匕首也没法防身啊。”  
看康纳没反应过来，布朗诗只好继续说：“我出门在外碰上危险，如果拿出匕首，又不会使，不是更加危险吗？他们没武器我算是递武器，有武器发现我会反抗更不会饶了我。到时候直接求饶把身上的钱给他们就是了。”  
康纳这才想起她没有身手这件事，歉疚地支吾起来：“啊，我……我不是……”  
“没！没事儿！”布朗诗看他这幅样子好像受了委屈一样，更加哭笑不得，连带着几分于心不忍，“我尽量往人多的地方走，总不会有人当街行凶吧？”  
“如果是圣殿骑士的话……你知道圣殿骑士吧？他们当街行凶也会找一个冠冕堂皇的理由。”康纳下意识皱起了眉头，布朗诗把鹿腿放在灶台上，处理这条鹿腿再花上点时间，她可没法及时赶到波士顿了。康纳对圣殿骑士讨厌极了，估计跟他母亲也有点关系，莫霍克人生性自由，不喜欢圣殿的条条框框，所以齐欧和海尔森分开了？  
也不是没有可能。这件事是根本原因，布雷多克没死就是导火索。可他们之间明明很相爱啊。  
归根结底应该是身份吧，一个是英军殖民者一个是莫霍克土著，她再美丽强大他再位高权重又如何？他们本来就是阶级敌人，除非一方叛变，否则永远也不会有好结果。  
“康纳，你说……你讨厌圣殿骑士什么？”  
“他们最喜欢把真相都掩盖起来，不让别人知道，然后告诉人民，让人民按照他们的思想做事。”  
“你说的不像是圣殿骑士的信条，倒像是政治家的手段。”布朗诗摇摇头头，“这种事情我也不喜欢，但不仅仅是圣殿骑士会做。圣殿骑士有什么别的特质？”  
“他们很坏的……”康纳组织着语言，却被布朗诗打断：“好啦好啦，我不难为你了。既然你这么说，我自己去看看就是了。能帮我处理一下鹿肉吗？”  
康纳含糊着答应下来，寻思着也没难为自己，见人匆匆走了，又咽下了辩解的话。  
就算春天依然是春寒料峭，布朗诗拢起披风，匆匆赶往绿龙酒馆。小酒馆人来人往，还算热闹。布朗诗直接上了二楼，在海尔森的房间门前恭敬地站好。  
没等她敲门，海尔森已经拉开门站在了她面前。布朗诗收回了手，用笑脸掩盖尴尬：  
“先生，我来了。”  
“你来的倒早。”  
海尔森的眼睛里看不出什么情绪，布朗诗也微收下巴低着头，恭恭敬敬地跟在他身后。  
“给您做事儿，当然要早做准备。”  
“既然你有兴趣做，不如替我去一趟纽约。”  
海尔森递给她一封盖了火漆印的信封，布朗诗甜美一笑：“那您就等我的好消息了。”  
布朗诗数了数钱，忧愁地叹了口气，但还是雇了一辆马车过去。与波士顿相比，纽约的气候闷热潮湿，在春天就已经稍微显现出一点。这可是未来美国人口最多的城市，布朗诗看着与后世完全不同的街景有些感慨。  
布朗诗拆开信封，上面写着两个任务。一个是打探华盛顿身边的警备兵力，一个是追查假钞事件。布朗诗找了个旅馆住下，把已知的情报记住，然后烧掉了信纸。  
她已经习惯烧掉这些东西了，也不知道是好事还是坏事。  
布朗诗早早起床，在当地的裁缝店买了一件很漂亮的裙子，稍微收拾了一下拿着钱袋子打着遮阳伞出门。她走到华盛顿的居所，凑近守卫耳语塞了钱袋，守卫看她衣着似乎华贵，就不看她让她过去了。  
艾芙琳诚不欺我！  
布朗诗哼着小曲儿走进了院子，里面时不时有卫兵巡逻。她可不能叫门口的守卫难做，挑着没人的地方走。华盛顿不知道在哪里，院子里的警卫倒是挺多的。  
有两个落单的，两队巡逻兵，二楼有一队……布朗诗找到卫兵的排班表，发现华盛顿已经出去了。排班表上写着“陪同华盛顿先生外出”，是三个巡逻队。  
三个么，如果是游戏开狂战也不是不能，但她并没有这样的能力。想起那个魁梧高大的男人，布朗诗摇摇头叹了口气。  
康纳明明是个很好的人，他和海尔森之间也不是不可调和，只不过造化弄人。历史的车轮滚滚而来，你要么被车轮追着跑，要么被车轮轧死。就算没有英国，没有海尔森，还会有别人去掠夺这块资源丰富、没有守卫的土地。人类就是会把别人无法守护的东西据为己有，落后就要挨打的道理她已经在历史课上深刻地尝过一遍了。  
指考试没及格。  
布朗诗脑海里想起几个帮助康纳保护他族人的方式，又被她自顾自地摇摇头摇掉了。  
她朝旁边看了两眼，赶紧向没人的地方窜过去。她可没有什么能力自保，遇上一群带枪的她也没法跑。布朗诗小心翼翼地往来路走过去，跟门口的守卫打了招呼，笑意盈盈地准备离开。  
“你等等！”  
卫兵忽然叫住她。  
布朗诗的背脊下意识挺得很直，她回过头来轻轻咬着唇看他：“有什么事吗，先生？”  
“你是哪里人？来干嘛的？”  
布朗诗心里有些恼恨这人怎么收了钱还疑神疑鬼，但还是转过身正对着他，看起来毫不怯场：“我是来找人的，我听说他在这里，但没看见他……”  
卫兵点了点头，好像听信了她的说辞，布朗诗只觉得心里一阵慌张。她转过身用小遮阳伞挡住头，防止有人狙击，不由得加快了脚步。  
“拿下！她是邦克山战场上那个女人！”  
这声音犹如炸雷一般贯穿她的耳膜。逃不掉的，逃不掉的！这时候想活命就只有……  
卫兵一边给火药上膛一边跑过来，那个神秘的女人转过身来，遮阳伞下看不清她的表情。忽然有一个卫兵想起，新奥尔良那边似乎有个什么人，拿着遮阳伞就会让人倒地不起，更加紧张。他紧紧握着枪杆，加快步伐准备直接照着她脑袋来一刀——  
“嘭”！  
布朗诗扑通一声跪在地上双手举过头顶，遮阳伞被丢在地上胡乱转着圈。卫兵错愕地任由遮阳伞倒在脚边，停下了要刺过去的动作。  
“别杀我！别杀我！我是来找我爸爸的！他是一个军官我是他的私生子我只有这个法子能来找他了……”  
大滴大滴的泪珠从女孩儿脸上坠落，卫兵们面面相觑，不知道该不该继续抓。为首的一名军官沉吟一会儿：“所以你是如何进入战场的？”  
布朗诗擦了擦眼泪：“我没进去！我本来想偷偷进去的，我有父亲给我的信物，可是还没等我进去就有人打起来了，我的信物就丢了！”  
说罢，布朗诗也不管卫兵们的窃窃私语，跪在地上呜呜的哭，哭了一阵儿擦擦眼泪，样子可怜极了。为首的军官跟旁人商量了一下，走过来扶起她：“我们捉到你，放了你是不可能的，那我们得担责任。这样吧，我们送你去布莱德维监狱，那里经常有大人物出入，你父亲见到了你就会把你放出来的。”  
布朗诗心里松了口气，只要能活下来其他事情都可以慢慢解决。她脸上还是一副伤心的样子，低着头喃喃的道：“他真的回来吗？我找了他好久好久，可是他就是不来……他真的会来吗？”  
卫兵叹口气：“你父亲叫什么名字？你呢？”  
“我……我父亲叫查尔斯李，我叫布朗诗李。”  
布朗诗犹犹豫豫说出这句话，反正她真的姓李，两百年前这也算跟查尔斯李是一家了。令她没想到的是，当时的康纳都没见得被通缉，过了一个冬天，怎么偏偏有人认出她这个来历不明的女人了？  
说起来康纳虽然是刺客，但也正因为是刺客，没人想得到这位刺客到底是谁。可布朗诗不一样，乱军之中毫发未伤的女人，要不是她脑子快圆谎了，这会肯定得不到这么温柔的对待。  
当布朗诗想到这一层的时候，只觉得后脑一痛，眼前一黑。她心里骂了句，便不省人事了。  
“头儿，你不是……”  
军官翻了个白眼：“你真的相信她说的话？”  
“看着挺乖一个小姑娘啊……”  
“别看见女人就没了脑子！你什么时候见过战场上允许一个女人进去了？还有信物……信物个屁！真有信物还能被外围的卫兵知道？”  
“啊？那她……”  
“带走带走，带到布莱德维监狱好好审审！”


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter6  
黑暗……  
无尽的黑暗中唯一的光源就是她自己，她总觉得这个地方似乎来过，又好像没有。她漫无目的的在黑暗中奔跑，似乎跑到了尽头。黑暗的尽头是一面镜子。  
“你该醒来了。”  
“你是……谁？”  
“我是你。”  
眼前的镜子砰然碎裂，黑暗之中仿佛亮起了满天星辰。一盆冷水将她的意识拉回来，她费力地睁开眼，发现自己被绑在十字桩上，双手用铁链紧紧捆着，皮肤都发红。身上的裙子还在，就是灰扑扑的，甚至裙摆已经烂了。  
还真是高估我了。  
布朗诗苦笑一声，抬起头朝眼前的人看去。眼前的军官看上去应该是监狱长，见她醒了，示意旁边拎着水桶的狱卒停手。  
“你是谁？是谁的手下？潜入邦克山和纽约军区的目的是什么？”  
“我叫布朗诗·李，我是来找我爸爸的……”  
布朗诗咬死了之前的一套说辞，狱卒用鞭子蘸了盐水，狠狠朝她抽打过去。布朗诗忍不住尖叫出声，蘸了盐水的鞭子打人最疼，她本就是个学生出身，哪里吃过这种苦？可是就算这时候再疼再苦，她说了真相也没人会信。而且说了更加活不成。  
“我说！我说！”  
布朗诗紧紧咬着牙，忍了好几鞭才叫出来，监狱长眯起了眼睛：“现在招供了？”  
“愿洞察之父指引我们。”  
布朗诗垂下头低低地吟了一句，监狱长脸色一变，凑进一步：“你说什么？”  
“你去告诉海尔森，要是再不来见我，就别想知道他私生子的下落！”  
布朗诗长长舒了口气，也没管自己被狱卒像是丢麻袋一样丢进了一间牢房。牢房里头什么也没有，就一张落满灰尘的土炕，旁边的墙还是破的，扑簌簌掉着灰。布朗诗慢慢爬起来，坐在床上蜷在角落，表情淡漠地扣着墙角发呆。  
还是活下来了。  
她忽然没有了劫后余生的喜悦，也没有什么后怕，像是被之前的潜在危险刺激到麻木了。身上的鞭伤一碰就疼，蘸了盐水更不易好，她也不太敢碰，尽量保持一个姿势不去刺激伤口。她得等着海尔森把他捞出来。  
土墙的缝儿被她扣大了些，她胡思乱想着那把匕首如果在，会不会现在能用那匕首把墙壁挖穿。  
不知道过了多久，隔壁似乎也被人扔下两个“麻袋”，布朗诗微微抬起头，牵动了鞭伤又把头垂了下去。隔壁传来了一个男人的声音：  
“嘿——头儿，这点钱拿去喝一杯。麻烦您帮我跟上头说一声，我是托马斯·希基！”  
布朗诗瞬间精神起来，她费力地换了个姿势，准备从土炕上爬起来。外头的狱卒把他关起来大声呵斥他老实点，然后掂着钱袋走了。布朗诗把自己挪到门口，头靠在栏杆上，眼睛费力地向隔壁看过去，却什么都看不见。  
关在隔壁的不会是康纳吧！  
布朗诗心里突突地跳，要是让康纳看到她和海尔森在一起，那就完了！  
康纳一定会觉得她是个叛徒，而海尔色也会觉得她是叛徒。她何德何能在两边反复横跳，惹得两边都以为她是叛徒啊！她压根就没入会啊！  
布朗诗深呼吸几口气，这时候康纳应该还在昏迷中。她挺直腰杆，咬牙忍着疼把衣服脱下来一半，后背站在土炕上把背朝着狭小的窗吹着风。春寒料峭，监狱里又潮湿阴冷，她忍不住打了个喷嚏，但是嗓子还没哑。不行，还要再吹一会儿。  
再吹一会儿……  
布朗诗终于抵不住困意倒在了土炕上，次日只觉得额头昏昏沉沉。布朗诗爬起来端坐在土炕上，等着海尔森和查尔斯李的到来。查尔斯李果然出现在牢房门口，脸色看起来不是很好：  
“私生子？”  
布朗诗挑唇微笑：“这应该是我和肯威先生谈论的话题。”  
查尔斯李气结，他才不是来问先生有什么私生子的，他是来问布朗诗为什么说她是他私生子的啊！  
“还不把门打开？”  
布朗诗淡漠地看向狱卒，挺直背脊走出去。身上的鞭伤还疼得不行，但是她现在没法软弱下来。等会儿她要面对的可是更加令人疼痛的境地。  
海尔森站在门口：“真想不到会在这里碰见你，我该叫你什么好？布朗诗小姐，还是李小姐？”  
“这并不重要，先生。”布朗诗勾起嘴角，不卑不亢地接上话，“重要的是，您交给我的事情我办成了。‘那位先生’身旁至少有三个亲卫队做保护，除非有人能潜入，不然想刺杀很难。而且现在他多了一个潜在的盟友，我建议先生放弃您的计划。”  
潜在的盟友指你儿子。  
“希基先生确有反叛之心，他在刺客面前也说只是为了钱财而追随。我认为这样的人，用过了扔掉就是，不然日后很可能会成为隐患。对了，先生，我能跟您说一句悄悄话吗？”  
布朗诗见海尔森听了她的报告，没有异动，心里松了口气。  
“悄悄话？”  
海尔森微微扬起下巴，布朗诗低头笑道：“毕竟我如此仰慕您，我想对您说些女儿心事也是正常的吧？”  
见对方没有说什么，布朗诗凑近海尔森，勉励踮起脚尖勾到海尔森，用只有两个人能听到的声音说：  
“您的儿子就在我的牢房隔壁，这句话是真的。”  
布朗诗笑着退后了一步，怎么海尔森都不知道低头的，说好了的英伦绅士呢？她见海尔森面色不改，也没有轻举妄动，恭恭敬敬站在那等他的下一步指示。  
“既然这样……”  
布朗诗松了口气。  
“那就一起去看看吧。”  
布朗诗愣住了。  
“先生这样说……当然好，当然好。”  
布朗诗无比庆幸自己昨天故意让自己感冒了，现在嗓子沙哑，声音不同康纳可能认不出。她只要注意别被康纳看见脸就行了……布朗诗跟在海尔森身后向牢房走去，海尔森却在离康纳牢房不远处停了下来。  
布朗诗从海尔森身后看去，那间牢房没有希基，也就是说，他已经见过康纳了！  
康纳身上有他生母的影子，海尔森又曾深爱过，虽然这样解释他第一眼就认出了康纳有点牵强，但是没办法这就是所谓命运啊。  
布朗诗不自觉地攥紧了手，该死，她说晚了！  
如果在他不知道的时候她说了，她就是帮海尔森找到康纳的功臣；如果海尔森已经知道了，那现在就是试探！康纳是他在北美唯一的软肋，如果让一个海尔森不信任的人知道了他的软肋，下场就是一个字：死。除非……  
布朗诗赶紧上前一步，背对着康纳的牢房，堆笑着看着海尔森：“先生，您看这样如何？这个人和希基一起进来，一定是造假币的同伙，杀了他也不无辜。我们也没抓到谋划刺杀华盛顿将军的人，就把他推出去顶罪好不好？”  
“你知道他是个刺客么？”  
“是不是刺客有什么要紧……”布朗诗冷汗更甚，脸上表情都有些僵硬，“与北美的自由独立相比，将军的安全不是更重要的吗？虽然我们没有抓到准备刺杀将军的人，但多派点人手保护就没事了，还能有人越过千军万马杀了堂堂将军么？”  
她全然没了心情吐槽康纳就可以越过千军万马杀了邦克山，更加真切地感受到她在钢丝绳上跳舞。海尔森轻轻阖了下眼皮，越过布朗诗朝她身后看过去，又把目光转移回到她的身上。布朗诗丝毫不敢动，她的面前是可以轻易夺取她生命的圣殿，身后是一旦暴露就会失去信任的刺客。钢丝绳上不管偏向哪边，都会坠入深渊。  
海尔森的目光在她脸上打量了一番，她感受到身后也有目光朝这个方向注视过来。  
他还在犹豫。  
对！刚刚那番话是给圣殿出主意了，但圣殿只是海尔森的阵营，海尔森除去圣殿大团长之外还有一个身份就是“康纳的父亲”。她知道了海尔森的软肋，表达效忠的办法就是“忠于海尔森”而不是“忠于圣殿”！  
布朗诗终于跪了下去，头埋得很低：  
“先生，您可以放心把某些事情交给我来做。如果这次任务您觉得我完成的不错，那我就赶紧回家了。我家离这儿太远了，我得早点赶路。脚扭了，走不快的。”  
海尔森终于将目光都聚集到她的身上，她感觉那目光冰冷得几乎要将她洞穿：  
“你都知道什么？”  
“我知道什么不重要，重要的是我要赶快回去。”  
布朗诗的声音不似心情一般沉重，她的心咚咚跳着，每跳一下都在讲她拉入深渊。布朗诗屏息凝神，抬头朝海尔森扬起一个笑脸：  
“Right？”  
“我当然不能让受伤的女士独自一人回家。我送你。”  
“谢谢先生。”  
海尔森伸出手扶起她，布朗诗咬牙站起来，背对着康纳丝毫不敢回头。康纳站在牢房里愣愣地看着两人的背影，查尔斯看了他一眼转头走了。康纳不敢相信一般又趴在了牢房门口，使劲儿把头伸出栏杆外头。  
为什么……  
为什么鹰眼之下，那两个人都是蓝色的！


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter7  
“先生——”  
阿基里斯拄着拐慌忙从屋里出来，马上的女人被人用绳子绑的很紧，身上的衣服破破烂烂的：“阿基里斯先生，快，快走，去纽约——”  
“怎么回事？是谁把你弄成这个样子的？”  
布朗诗眼角一抽，她不会骑马，身上也疼得握不住马缰绳，只好请求海尔森把她绑在马鞍上。海尔森照做，她还说了几句这几天我们一直待在一起，我倾慕先生缠着先生，希望先生别厌烦我。  
“这不是重点，先生。康纳马上就要被扔到纽约的绞刑架上了，快点带着武器去救他！”  
阿基里斯上前把布朗诗腿上绑着的绳子解开，布朗诗扑通一声从马上摔到地上，阿基里斯这才看到她身上的衣服有好几道鞭痕，拉开一看，皮肤都翻了出来。  
“你……”  
布朗诗无从解释，她张了张嘴还是把人往外头推：“您快去，晚了可就来不及了！”  
阿基里斯知道从她嘴里撬不出来话，又是气又是心疼：“还能站起来吗？”  
“能、能！您放心，那边有人会帮你的。”  
布朗诗勉力从地上站起来，阿基里斯不太放心地看了一眼，从屋里拿起康纳的战斧爬到马背上：“厨房有药，你会使吗？”  
“会的。”  
阿基里斯攥着一柄战斧和拐杖绝尘而去，因为一条腿已经使不上力，他骑得很费劲，把残腿学着布朗诗绑在马鞍上。马是布朗诗纽约骑过来的，认得回去的路，又是海尔森利用职务之便弄到的最快的马。虽然死刑令是海尔森签的，可他才不舍的让自己的儿子死。虽然海尔森认为秩序很重要，可他年轻的时候很遵守秩序么？  
布朗诗看着阿基里斯绝尘而去，进了阿基里斯的房子。  
房子里没人，布朗诗拿剪刀剪开这条让自己实在肉痛的裙子，在厨房里闻出酒精，找了块干净纱布蘸着白酒清理伤口。伤口粘上去很疼，她龇牙咧嘴地擦完酒精，拿纱布缠上了在阿基里斯的房子里找了一件洗干净的衫子披上。她实在不想走回小木屋了。  
她觉得自己是太牛了，居然被打了几鞭子都临危不乱，万一能回去一定要好好吹——  
回不去了。  
永远回不去了。  
布朗诗嗤笑着倒在一张床上，双手搭在一起捂着眼睛，笑的声音很难听。  
“我回不去了啊——”  
“可我还活着！”  
偏偏就是还活着。  
布朗诗在那张床上不知道躺了多久，觉得脑子迷迷糊糊的。这几天她一直神经紧绷着，受了鞭伤还让自己感冒，这会放松下来，病好像知道她“能生病了”，一起爆发出来。她仿佛又陷入了那无尽的黑暗中，却不能控制自己，只能一个劲地坠下去，坠不到底。  
“怎么这么烫。”  
她迷迷糊糊听见了阿基里斯的声音。  
“康纳，去弄点药来。”  
“……这孩子不是说自己会用药吗，怎么身上连药渣都没有！”  
“我的伏特加！她是把酒当药了吗？”  
阿基里斯扔掉拐杖，把布朗诗塞进被子里，斜着眼睛瞪了康纳一眼：“你们一个两个的，都不让我省心！要不是布朗诗我都不知道你还能被人关进大牢里！平时教你的东西呢？”  
康纳没法反驳，低头拨弄着手指头。阿基里斯看着他又有点舍不得。其实他最心软，何况是自己看着长大的孩子。阿基里斯揉揉额头：“行了行了，你今晚去我房间休息吧，你也折腾好几天了。”  
“不行，你也好几天没休息了。”  
康纳按住阿基里斯：“我去拿药。”  
阿基里斯看向床上的人，嘴巴一张一合不知道是不是说话，耳朵凑上去听，却模模糊糊听不出什么。想来是发烧说胡话。阿基里斯看着剩下的那点酒，叹口气：“算了算了，这点伏特加就都给你浪费了得了。”  
康纳适时递上一块毛巾，捧来了厨房里所有的药。阿基里斯看着气结：“你没长眼睛是不是？人家皮外伤你把解毒的药拿来这么多干嘛！”  
“我没看她。”  
康纳理直气壮地反驳阿基里斯，阿基里斯看看床上用纱布把自己绑成木乃伊、又被他盖上了被子的布朗诗，回头又看看康纳：  
“你小子……那你回去睡你的觉去。”  
“不行，你还没睡，我不能睡。”  
“你还不听我话了是吧！”  
阿基里斯把酒精抹在布朗诗的额头上降温，又从一堆瓶瓶罐罐里找出最好的外伤药。这是个小姑娘家，可别留疤了。当时她来到这里的时候身上可一点伤都没有。虽然蹊跷，可这么长时间也能确定她没有什么坏心眼。  
“康纳，你知不知道什么东西能祛疤。”  
康纳摇头，看见阿基里斯在给布朗诗上药又赶紧垂下眼睛：“我没……不知道。”  
阿基里斯回头让他把药瓶都放回去，康纳赶紧把那些药捧在手里，大步流星地往外走，不管阿基里斯在后面叫他慢点：“别把我药瓶子摔了！”  
“不会！”  
“算了。”  
阿基里斯猛然回过头：“布朗诗，你醒了？”  
布朗诗仍然静静地躺在床上，嘴巴微微张开，阿基里斯听不清她说了什么，听得清也听不懂。  
“我再救你一回。”  
“灵宝天尊，安慰身形，弟子魂魄，五脏玄冥……”  
你是谁？你是谁？你为什么要救我？  
我是你，你是我。你既然能在一条世界线崩塌的情况下活下来，就好好活着。  
阿基里斯轻轻叫着布朗诗的名字，看到她眼角忽然流出了眼泪，凉凉的，流过太阳穴流进了耳廓。阿基里斯轻轻拍着她，声音轻柔得像是在哄自己的孩子：“好了好了，上了药就好了，好了就不疼了……”  
布朗诗的伤好的很快。  
阿基里斯像是看着自己的女儿一样，坐在床边看着她：“今天伤口还疼吗？”  
布朗诗淡淡勾起嘴角：“好多了。其实我已经……没事了。”  
“说实话，你的身体愈合能力我真的第一次见，这么快就能结痂，好好保护也不会留疤。你以前……”  
阿基里斯闭了嘴，布朗诗倒是努力笑了一下：“没事，您要是想问我以前的事儿……我能说的，都说。”  
“那……你是从什么地方来的？”  
“别的国家，您看我这张脸就不是本地人呀。”  
布朗诗深深叹了口气：“那……离这儿很远，远到没法走过去。我是捡了条命才来到这里，我家里人都死光了，我也不知道还有没有活着的，反正我是活着了。我不想死，所以以后我要多做点事情让我活下来。阿基里斯先生，您能理解我么？”  
“能、能。”阿基里斯张了张嘴，似乎是下了什么决心一样：“你跟康纳年龄相仿，他是我的徒弟，你愿不愿意——”  
“不愿意。”  
布朗诗没等阿基里斯说完就拒绝了他，阿基里斯一噎：“我还没说完呢！”  
布朗诗靠在床头，指尖点着下巴：“您无非是想让我像他一样跟着您，但我不能。”  
“从我回来那天起，外面‘查尔斯李有一个叫布朗诗的私生女’这个消息应该已经传遍了，我觉得你还是少跟我沾上关系比较好。”  
阿基里斯呼一下从凳子上站起来：“你不是说你——”  
“所以是假的。”  
布朗诗摊摊手：“不然您觉得我为什么能活着回来？”  
阿基里斯又慢慢坐了回去，脸色缓和了许多。他想了很久才开口：“那你……那你以后？你打算怎么办？”  
“走一步看一步吧。不管怎么样，我希望您和康纳，大家……都好好的。”  
布朗诗叹了口气，又扬起了笑脸：“毕竟就剩下我活着啦，我怎么也得看着我喜欢的大家都活着呀！”  
阿基里斯看着她，总感觉她放下了什么。阿基里斯想了想：“能走吗？”  
“能。”  
“你跟我过来。”  
布朗诗披上衣服，跟着阿基里斯走到了地下室。地下室仍然燃着灯，静悄悄的，也没有人。阿基里斯从放置武器的架子上拿了几个烟雾弹，仔细教她使用，让她防身。布朗诗看着四周，带着笑：“您这儿是建了很多年么？”  
“啊，是……那时候兄弟会还有几个人，其中——其中有一个叫寇马克的。”  
“谢伊寇马克，我知道。”  
“你认识？”  
“不认识。我就是知道，我知道很多东西。这么多年了，您也该放下了。命运的事情谁能说得清对错呢？”  
布朗诗摆弄着烟雾弹，跟着阿基里斯说了许多陈芝麻烂谷子的往事，“您不会是孤身一人，您还有康纳呢不是？北美兄弟会总归是能再次崛起的，此消彼长、分久必合是这世界的规律。”  
阿基里斯像是那天晒太阳一样调侃着：“我都说了我一把老骨头不用你开导，这点道理我还能不知道？怎么你这次受伤之后不太一样了？”  
“那倒没有，只是有点累。先生，您像我父亲一样，我能抱抱您么？我实在是……撑得太久了。”  
布朗诗的脸上淡漠得没有表情，阿基里斯没动算是默许，她扑过去头埋在阿基里斯肩膀：  
“先生，如果我没猜错，达文波特家园里是有内奸的。”


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter8  
阿基里斯坐在凳子上，瞅着康纳。  
“你去不去？”  
保护别人的事情，康纳肯定会做。只是对方是女孩子，他去贴身保护一个女孩子多多少少不太方便。  
阿基里斯双唇无奈地扁在一起，嘴角的皱纹都有些加重。他狠狠翻了个白眼：“你就会气我。”  
“那为什么一定要我去保护她呢？我可以叫别人去。”  
“别人我信不过！”  
阿基里斯拄着拐在地板上使劲敲了两下：“没有我的命令，以后你就住在她那！”  
康纳低头拨弄手指，一副不太情愿的样子。阿基里斯也不松口，两个人僵持着。布朗诗不能自保，否则他也不会让康纳去贴身保护，在他查出内奸是谁之前，他可不想让这孩子再受伤了。那天之后阿基里斯拿拐棍把布朗诗打出了房子，别人看来基本上就是决裂了。布朗诗住在最靠近森林的小木屋，偏僻得很。  
现在也只有康纳能不惹人注意地潜入她的小屋保护她了。  
“康纳——”  
康纳望着导师，深深吸了口气，那副唇张开好像马上就要说出拒绝的话：  
“去。”  
“那你这副表情？”  
康纳不情不愿地大步走出屋子，茫茫夜色下他的身形叫人看不清。他打定了主意在树上过夜，有人来的话他马上就会知道的。  
靴子踩过大树的枝丫和房顶的瓦片，明明是那样魁梧的身子，身形却极灵巧。康纳的技巧高超极了，他可是天生的战士。康纳仿佛一只大鹰从松木之中穿梭飞过，终于来到那小木屋附近。  
小木屋亮着灯，窗户都用一层纱帘挡着，看不清里面的光景，但明亮的灯光和烟囱里的烟昭示了这所小屋的主人已经生起了火。  
壁炉讲房间照的亮堂堂的，布朗诗坐在桌子前那纸笔勾勾画画，任谁也不知道她在说什么。也许是心中所想，也许是随手涂鸦。“决裂”了，她也用不着算账了，反正日后阿基里斯都知道她会去圣殿，她就去讨圣殿的一口饭吃。  
就是不知道康纳会怎么想，阿基里斯应该也不会说这件事。布朗诗将纸撕碎扔进壁炉，把被子铺好，用农妇送的猪肠灌了热水当热水袋。布朗诗伸了个懒腰，拨开纱帘看向窗外，看起来挺晚了，可以睡觉了。  
每次出门，布朗诗都会在门口撒上一小撮木头烧尽的灰，窗户里的一层纱帘已经很久没有掀开了。自从海尔森那张信纸夹在了账本里，她就做好了防范。她总要知道是有什么人进来了。不过那之后她没看见什么人，灰尘也好端端的洒在那。  
她总要找出来身后被什么人盯上，不然她无法有自己的喘息空间。布朗诗将布帘拉上，厚厚的不透光。她吧猪场里的水放掉，欢快地上了床。  
怎么什么都看不见了？  
康纳轻巧地跳到房顶上，就算再轻，这小木屋年久失修也发出了嘎吱声。布朗诗在黑暗的屋子里瞬间警觉起来。  
今天终于来了么？  
她轻手轻脚地从床上爬起来，床咯吱咯吱的，她暗暗后悔自己没有买新的床。布朗诗又检查了一遍门，落了锁，想进来要么是强闯，要么只有从烟囱了。  
布朗诗深呼吸一口气，从灶台拿了那把匕首，紧紧握在手里然后把手放在烟囱底下，只要有人落下来必定踩到匕首。  
门口响起了敲门声。  
怎么直接敲门的？难道敲门的那个是同伙，另一个趁机从烟囱下来前后包抄？布朗诗把匕首收起来绑在大腿上，放下睡裙上前开门。  
“康、康纳？”  
布朗诗看见门外帽子上都扎了树枝儿的康纳吃了一惊，赶紧请对方进来：“您怎么来了？门外有人跟着吗？”  
“诶？我不进……”  
布朗诗往门外看了看赶紧把人推进屋子里，堆笑着给他倒了杯水：“赎罪则个。”  
“没……你在为什么道歉？”  
康纳接过水杯，咕咚咕咚喝下去。布朗诗把门栓上：“您不是不喜欢肢体接触嘛，我主要是……太紧张了，您别介意。”  
“我不会因为这件事情就介意的。我来是因为阿基里斯要我来保护你。门外没有人跟着，很少有人会往这边走。”康纳逐一回答了布朗诗的问题，布朗诗倒有些惊诧阿基里斯让康纳来保护她，海尔森接受了她的效忠，圣殿骑士应该不会动她，加上她口口声声说自己是查尔斯的私生女，这会整个北美英军估计都传遍了，能有人来刺杀她？  
“他要你来……保护我？我应该不需要吧？”  
“你的身手太差了。”康纳指了指布朗诗的裙子，布朗诗一脸茫然，仍然在思索为什么阿基里斯让康纳来保护她。难道阿基里斯想要对内奸出手，怕内奸狗急跳墙把她带上？这倒是有可能。  
“这个！对你来说太危险了！”  
康纳看布朗诗半天没有反应，提高了声音，布朗诗一下子回了神：“什么？什么危险？”  
“这个，裙子！”  
“嗯，裙子怎么？”  
“底下……”  
布朗诗没跟上他的思路，倒是看他耳朵有点发红。等等康纳不是那种人，他一直说我的裙子裙子，裙子里头……  
“啊你说这个！”  
“匕首……”  
布朗诗歉疚地笑笑，掀开裙子把大腿上的匕首解下来，康纳赶紧把头转过去，然后死死地低着头拨弄手指。  
“康纳？”  
“康纳先生？”  
“先生，您倒是跟我说句话呀？”布朗诗哭笑不得，“匕首危险，我该怎么放？您不说话是因为我做错了什么吗？如果是那样我向您道歉，您别这样，我害怕。”  
“不你没做错，你不用害怕我的！”  
康纳赶紧转过来，看到布朗诗丝毫没有歉疚意思的脸，一时间有点懵。那双眼睛清凉凉湿漉漉的，像是一只懵懂的小兽，拥有强大力量的小兽如果没有正确且强大的意志，是无法成为狼的。  
布朗诗啊了一声，低下了头，脸上这才有了真心实意的歉疚：“我只是……想让您别这么拘谨。我是靠先生才能在这个地方生存的，您在这里可以更自在一点。比起刚刚我是不是说错话做错事，失去您的信任，才让我最害怕。”  
“不，你刚刚没有做错什么。尽快把匕首拿、拿出来是正确的。如果你想把匕首随身放着，我建议你将匕首放进靴帮里，或者在靴帮里缝制一个夹层。你那样子太明显了，直接可以从裙子的轮廓看出来，而且如果是我，我可以直接‘看见’。”康纳比划着给布朗诗看，布朗诗下意识看了一眼门口放着的劣质皮靴。康纳看到那双皮靴，眨了眨眼。  
“鹰眼么……”  
布朗诗沉吟道。看来以后如果随身带着匕首，也需要在见海尔森之前把匕首拿出来，不然他生性多疑，会对着把匕首的来历起疑心就更麻烦了。  
“你知道鹰眼？”  
布朗诗一笑：“对，我知道。”  
“阿基里斯告诉你的么？”  
“不是。”  
她摇摇头。  
“我只是知道一些事情。如果不知道这些，估计我不明不白的就死了。”  
轻谈生死教康纳有些惊讶：“那你知道了什么？知道了会怎么样？”  
“知道了更容易死，但是有活着的机会。我知道……你的真名叫拉顿哈给顿，你有鹰眼，你加入刺客是因为一位‘神明’……”  
布朗诗用开玩笑的语气说出这些话，她摊了摊手，又不说了。  
“不过才不会有人信呢。”  
“我信，我信的。”  
康纳站在她面前俯视他，那双眼睛清澈真诚，她忍不住想再说点什么。比如你的父亲很爱你，他只是不知道他有了你。比如你的母亲很爱你，如果不是因为历史的洪流，你可能会是很幸福的一家三口。比如朱诺骗了你，就算你加入了刺客，你的组人还是要离开这片土地，除非……  
除非我帮你，这所城市由我做主。  
她淡漠地脸上一下子带上了真挚的笑：“你放心，我不会把这些事情随便说的。我一定是站在你这边的。”  
灭了壁炉屋子有点冷，布朗诗瑟缩了一下身子，讲匕首放到了灶台上：“你说这东西危险，我还是把它先当菜刀用吧。”  
康纳点了点头：“你不用叫我先生。一开始我就说，叫我康纳就可以了。”  
“好，康纳。阿基里斯叫你来保护我，你住在哪儿呢？”  
“他……他说让我住这儿。”  
布朗诗点头从衣柜里翻出一床被子，把被子摊在大床上：“既然如此，您介意我没有暖过床么？”  
“不介意。我……我其实可以睡地上或者睡树上的。”  
布朗诗挑眉，原来他之前一直在树上，难怪这么晚才敲门说保护这件事，估计之前都没想进来。说到底她和康纳之间也只是施救者和被救者，她倒是因为康纳的故事心疼他，康纳又不认识她，不过想来应该也是正常的。  
康纳想起那天不小心看到布朗诗的身子，又把头低下了，手指头拨弄来拨弄去。  
“要不我睡地……”  
“床铺好了。您先凑合一晚上，明儿我再买一张床去。”布朗诗很利索地铺好了床，康纳看着自己灰扑扑的衣服甚至不知道该不该脱。布朗诗推说自己要出门准备明天的柴火，康纳赶忙说她可以去。布朗诗执意请他先睡，康纳又不知所措取来。  
“您放心，我就在门口。”  
康纳看那床干干净净的，甚至手伸过去被子里暖和极了。他把武器和刺客外袍脱下来钻进去，不多时布朗诗进了屋子吹熄了灯，在床沿躺下安安静静。时光流淌着犹如最美妙的催眠曲，康纳渐渐抵不住困意睡着了，布朗诗一拐一拐从地上爬起来，蹑手蹑脚地在衣柜里找红花油。  
果然明天需要买一张床！


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter9  
康纳轻轻翕动了几下鼻翼，空气中弥漫着一股药油的味道。康纳赶紧起床，布朗诗不知道什么时候已经消失了。  
“对，就放这儿……原来那张床不是塌了嘛，说实话，我早就觉得你手艺好了……”门外传来布朗诗的声音。康纳戴上兜帽走出去，看见布朗诗正和家园里的木匠开心的交谈着，面前放着一张崭新的硬板床。布朗诗似乎感觉到了什么，转过头来一看，表情一僵。  
你没事从屋里出来干嘛啊！  
“那我就回去了，有康纳在让他帮你搬——”木匠赶紧摆着手要回去，布朗诗赶紧跟上去：“我送送您！要不是康纳，我还真没法把那张塌了的床处理掉呢！”  
木匠这次才知道自己误会了。要是布朗诗真的和康纳在一起了，阿基里斯不至于把这么好的姑娘打出去，肯定有什么误会。康纳又不是女孩子！  
康纳没说话，等布朗诗把人送走，才走上前：“什么床塌了？”  
“只是一个说辞。我说过今天要再买一张床的。”布朗诗扯扯嘴角，康纳走过去把木床搬进屋。布朗诗站在他背后，抽着眼角比了个中指。  
早不起晚不起，偏偏这个时候气，好在你是穿好衣服的，不然我都没法解释！  
“你在做什么？”  
布朗诗马上把手收起来：“没……没什么！我在练习一种祈祷的手势。这个叫……叫灵官印！给战士增加强大力量的祈祷手势！”  
布朗诗笑得非常真诚。灵官印是一种神奇的手势，它确实是道家的手印，但是跟增加力量没有丝毫关系。推说是这个手势，只是因为这个手势真的跟竖中指极其相似。  
康纳也没怀疑，把床搬进去没费什么劲儿：“这个是怎么比？是……这、这……”  
康纳的手指扭不过去了。  
“这个是看缘分的，缘分不到就比不标准。”布朗诗看起来真诚极了，“康纳您能帮我把床铺一下吗？我今天想去波士顿。”  
“我跟你一起，阿基里斯让我保护你的。”  
康纳紧紧跟着布朗诗，布朗诗觉得自己还不如直接被打死在牢里。  
“可是……我在波士顿，大概是没人敢动我的……您只要护送我去镇上就行了。”布朗诗试图想出来一个能让他接受的说辞，但是失败了。“我跟着你，不打扰你做事。”  
布朗诗低头不敢看康纳。她是想去找海尔森的，不管是什么时候，她觉得她带个刺客去见海尔森都不是什么好主意。先不说这父子会不会打起来，她是个小爬虫，她把刺客带进圣殿的阵营那是找死好不好！  
“那你先等我一下。”  
布朗诗回房间写了几张纸条叠好，收进了口袋，又披上那身黑色的披风。康纳看了看她那身衣服，没说什么去找了马车载她离开。布朗诗临走前把门口撒了一把炉灰，关好门就戴上兜帽上了车。车轮嘎吱嘎吱的，布朗诗低着头，从帽檐下看着路过的行人。到了波士顿，她跳下车，康纳就远远跟在后头。  
也有可能是房顶。  
布朗诗叹了口气，在酒馆一楼和老板娘喝喝谈谈，又塞给她点小费，然后出门去买了件新衣服。明明阿基里斯说她会有危险，为什么她还一定要让自己离开一段距离？  
因为我是刺客么？  
这个念头让他有些憋闷。明明做尽坏事的是那群堂而皇之的圣殿骑士，却让他们背了黑锅。布朗诗明明说她知道那些事情，为什么会因为他是刺客，让他离她远点？  
布朗诗又往绿龙酒馆走过去，沿街出现了几个士兵，她停下来与对方攀谈几句，伸出手在枪身上抚摸，好像对这东西有些兴趣一样。康纳分辨出那几个士兵也是圣殿骑士，有些不悦。可他需要隐匿着保护她，便没有什么动作。  
这一切在布朗诗走进绿龙酒馆后戛然而止。  
士兵似乎发现了他，指挥着别人去追逐。逃脱和下去一战两个念头在他脑海中反复了几瞬，康纳转身向远处跑去。这时候逃脱追兵再潜回去才不会给布朗诗带来麻烦，如果这时候下去跟他们打，一定会让这里成为民众的焦点。  
布朗诗松了口气，快步走上二楼去敲海尔森的房门：“先生，我来了。”  
海尔森斜眼看了她一眼，邀她进屋。布朗诗欠身行了一礼，跟着进去。  
“女士竟然还有让刺客跟踪的价值。”  
“当然，我可是您的手下、查尔斯先生的私生女不是么？”  
布朗诗又端上了一副无懈可击的笑容，她拿出手帕将手上的水擦干，把靴子里的匕首放在门口，跟着海尔森往房间里面走。海尔森淡漠地看她一眼，桌上是布朗诗通过酒馆老板娘递过去的纸条，上面正写着布朗诗的字迹：  
有刺客跟踪。  
“你不是知道他的身份么？”  
海尔森的语气淡淡的听不出喜怒，布朗诗却惊讶地发现他并没有生气，只是在敲打自己——噫！什么时候她能分辨出这么多了？  
“先生不应该低估他的本事，何况沾了水的火药是没法打出去的。”布朗诗仍然是恭恭敬敬的，背脊挺得很直，却再也不像初见的时候浑身冷汗了。  
“据说他经常帮你的忙？”  
布朗诗愕然。不，完全没有，哪里来的经常帮我。她忽然想到早上康纳从她小木屋里出去，看到的、知道她说“帮忙”的也只有那个木匠了。  
“哪儿的话，您知道我住在达文波特，他帮着村民做事也是常见的。”布朗诗不能让自己跟康纳的关系更近一步，那样她接近海尔森的目的就不纯了。不，跟阿基里斯相比，跟康纳的关系近估计还好一点。想到这里，她笑得更加灿烂：“我有的时候去他的房子里头，也帮他做点什么。虽然……”  
布朗诗不好意思地扯扯嘴角，像是想到了“被阿基里斯用拐杖打出来”的事，没再提。海尔森点了点头，这倒是跟他的情报对得上。他可没有在达文波特安插内应，最大的内应应该是布朗诗。  
“现在波士顿还剩下几个财务管理的职位，你要是感兴趣，就去做吧。”  
布朗诗笑眯眯的，刚想答应，忽然反应过来：海尔森说的是财务管理，估计是知道她在达文波特做账房。可是达文波特也就一个小庄园，记账什么的加加减减足以应付，财务这种……  
她不熟啊！  
布朗诗还是个学生的时候学的绝对不是什么金融经济，她之所学更适合圣殿骑士。布朗诗拉长了声音，望了一眼窗外：“肯威先生，都说大人物将小人物放在合适的位置上，以便让他们发挥最大的才干。您是大团长，是整个北美举足轻重的人物，怎么会让我去做一件我完全不擅长的事情呢？”  
“你是一个底子很干净的人，我觉得你去做这件事情很合适。”  
海尔森端着屋里的红茶，没有喝，只是在那轻轻地摇。  
“所以——所以，也许我没显露出来本领更加合适。殖民地需要扩张，建设城市恰好是我最擅长的。您看我不正是洞察之父为您派来的得力助手吗？”  
海尔森眯起眼睛，仔细地打量起来。她的表情看起来不像是说谎，知道的情报也不简单。第一次见面的时候她就提到了“统一规划管理”，也许不仅表现出她对圣殿的支持，还表示这是她擅长的事情。布朗诗看到对方在思考自己的话，更加卖力地游说起来。她看到墙上挂着波士顿和北美殖民地的地图，赶紧走过去：  
“先生您看，北美地处全球北美洲，是一个全新的、未开发的领域。经过合适的规划，这里会成为一个全新的国度。波士顿虽然已经成为了一所原住民、欧洲移民聚集的城市，还有很多可以规划改革的空间。比如……比如这里，这里完全可以作为交通枢纽……”  
“先生，我所学是将整个城市的资源更好的利用。由您的英明决断，再由我执行您的命令，波士顿会成为更大的城市。如果有人对此有异议，我会好好告诉他们，哪里值得开发，哪里不值得。”  
布朗诗垂下眼帘。  
“比如有些土地，保护起来比开发更重要。那里的资源不仅有自然资源，还有上一个文明的秘密。”  
从一开始，海尔森就对这个布朗诗“毫发无伤从战场中出现”的手段忌惮。经过纽约之行，他知道她也只是个人类会受伤，这种忌惮就削减了大半。现在更加令人忌惮的，是她所知道的情报。除去她知道康纳的真实身份，她还知道先行者的秘密。她到底还知道什么？  
布朗诗不说话，海尔森也没有说。  
糟了，她只想着让海尔森同意她去做规划，一边能把海尔森的土地保护起来，没想到说多了。上一个文明可不是烂大街的故事，而是真真实实、会被人当做机密的消息。要是海尔森怀疑她在哪里知道的消息……布朗诗朝窗外看着，忽然希望康纳还在。  
“可是又没人能打开那里。”  
海尔森终究是没有动作，那声音像是叹了口气。她很想这时候抬起头告诉他：  
“有钥匙的！这片大陆就有！”  
可是这句话被她扼死在了心里，没说出来。  
说出来又能怎样？无数的必然和偶然交织在一起组成了命运，命运又作弄人，将肯威先生遗弃。兜兜转转肯威遗弃了肯威，肯威又遗弃了肯威。他们彼此浑然不觉自己走上了父辈的老路，延续着一个似乎无解的命运。  
“可以的……”  
她终究还是说了出来。  
“虽然时间没到，但是……可以的……”


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter10  
她去波士顿做规划了。  
城市的建设需要设计师，第一设计师自然是市长，然后是设计者。布朗诗拿着波士顿的地图一遍一遍在波士顿和达文波特之间往返，康纳就在她身后跟着。有任务的时候他就叫她一定呆在达文波特，布朗诗就笑着答应，然后赶紧去波士顿。  
“威廉先生一看就是个外行，根本不知道那片森林有多少需要保护的资源。如果希望波士顿成为长期发展的城市，这片森林就需要缓慢开发，而不是像你一样支持买下这块地、赶走原住民。”  
布朗诗伶牙俐齿，惹得威廉不快。威廉看了看海尔森，发现他也没有反对，憋闷地闭了嘴。  
北美已经在英军的殖民下脱离出来，独立了。接下来的独立战争时期，正是历史上华盛顿大显身手、掌握兵权的好时候。布朗诗没资格去参加什么所谓的议会，不过她跟海尔森说：  
“华盛顿这个人不是什么好东西，虽然占尽了天时地利人和……但是他打仗太垃圾了，可以从这个角度入手削弱他的权力。”  
海尔森的目光从办公桌上转到她的身上：“你知道什么？”  
“说了您可别激动……”布朗诗堆着笑，“齐欧女士是他下的手，这一点如果让康纳知道了，康纳就不会再帮他了，但是时机要对。还有，华盛顿打仗是真的垃圾……”  
海尔森签字的笔尖顿了顿，将钢笔搁在一边：“说出你知道的。”  
布朗诗挖了个坑给自己跳，只好仔细回忆着齐欧有关的剧情：“她……她原本是莫霍克族的下一任族长，是康纳四岁的时候死于失火。康纳在那时候恰好第一次遇见查尔斯李，之后康纳就以为那火是圣殿骑士放的。但其实是华盛顿的命令。”  
不得不叹一声造化弄人。  
海尔森的手不自觉地攥紧，似乎是想到了以前的事情。布朗诗低着头眼观鼻鼻观心，也不看他。如果当时他坚持留下，会不会一切都不一样？他不会再对她有丝毫的隐瞒，如果是那样的话，齐欧、康纳，是不是都会在他身边？  
但那样的想法只是一瞬，他又开始怀疑布朗诗是如何知道这些情报的了。海尔森低头继续批阅着文件，不咸不淡地跟她道：“你知道的东西倒多。”  
布朗诗扯扯嘴角，她知道海尔森想让她说出情报来源，可是她怎么说？说自己是穿越来的我打过你们的游戏吗？  
她只能沉默以对，然后推说自己还要去查尔斯的办公室递交图纸。  
海尔森没逼问，挥挥手示意她去。布朗诗前脚刚走，海尔森后脚就撂下了笔，给门口的一个卫兵塞了个小钱袋。  
卫兵似乎是做惯了这种活计，赶紧快马往达文波特赶去。布朗诗戴上兜帽遮住脸，也匆匆赶回去。她需要在康纳回来之前回到小木屋。卫兵到了达文波特，把钱袋扔到了木匠的窗台上就走了。那木匠推开窗户，把钱袋收好，然后晃晃悠悠带着斧子往小木屋的方向走。  
木匠等了好久，没见人，也没见屋里有人。屋里又挡着一层纱帘看不清，木匠想了想把门撬开，走了进去。屋里没人，两张床端端正正摆在一起——没塌，她为什么又要买一张床？难不成有别人跟她……康纳？  
大新闻、大新闻！阿基里斯的徒弟有女人了！  
木匠搓搓手，蹑手蹑脚地把门重新锁上，刚准备走，布朗诗回来了，木匠赶紧往森林里跑。布朗诗拿钥匙打开了门，看见门口的炉灰被人踩了一脚。  
真的有内鬼？  
布朗诗挑起眉毛，淡漠地关上了门。屋里一览无余，不可能有人躲藏在这里，东西也没有被翻过的痕迹。那内鬼为什么要进来？  
那灰踩出的脚印被布朗诗拓印下来，布朗诗不知道内鬼获得了什么信息，像把人揪出来，她就要想个法子。如果她用拓的脚印去一个个比对，肯定不成。那怎么才能抓住内鬼呢？  
有时候一个人做事不如两个人，她身边就有一个绝妙的、可以利用的人。  
康纳回来的时候，闻到屋子里有一股浓重的药油味。布朗诗嘶嘶倒吸着冷气，拿着一瓶红花油揉着后脑勺。  
“你怎么了？”  
康纳快步走到布朗诗身旁蹲下身，布朗诗挤出一个微笑：“没什么，有人偷袭我。”  
康纳拨开她的头发，布朗诗暗暗称奇，康纳竟然主动跟她肢体接触了？  
“不重。”  
查看伤势，也难怪，布朗诗继续往后脑勺涂红花油：“我在家里铺床，有人进来打晕了我，也不知道丢了什么东西没有。我刚刚拓下了他的脚印，你能帮我找到这个人吗？”  
康纳点头。如果打倒布朗诗的用的是刀子而不是棍子之类，她已经死了。这个认知让他产生了浓烈的愧疚，他答应了阿基里斯保护她的安全，却在自己外出的时候让人得了手。他的眉毛皱了起来，开了鹰眼仔细分辨地上的脚印。那脚印在屋子门口停顿了一会儿，往里走了走，好像没拿什么东西。  
“他走向了床边，然后就离开了。”  
康纳说。  
布朗诗心里有了个人选。  
“外面有他的脚印么？”  
“我看一看。”  
康纳慢慢走出去，鹰眼之下天地都变作黑白两色的线条，除了蓝色和红色，皆与他无关。布朗诗跟在他后头，康纳瞟到她蓝色的澄净身影。  
“脚印向森林跑去了。”  
康纳开着鹰眼看着她，总觉得这蓝色的身形很是熟悉。布朗诗朝他笑，朝森林走过去，又向他招手：“康纳？过来呀？我可没鹰眼。”  
“哦，好！”  
康纳解开鹰眼快步走过去，再次仔细分辨对方的脚印。布朗诗紧紧跟着，康纳渐渐锁定了一个方向：“可能有危险，你离我远一点。”  
“别，康纳。我得跟你一起去。”  
布朗诗上前一步，抬头对上康纳的眼睛。她必须去，她有必要了解一下这位内奸想要做什么。  
以及……这个内奸到底给海尔森说了什么。  
她不能失去海尔森的信任。如果真的因为“失去信任”被海尔森盯上，她就没法活命。她不可能一辈子被康纳保护——尤其是，他们之间关系仅在于“阿基里斯的命令保护她”的情况下。  
她的心中忽然略过一丝无端的怅然。  
“人在那里。”  
康纳压低声音，顺着他手指的方向，布朗诗看向了一片浓密的灌木。她点头示意她可以慢慢过去，康纳就窜上了树，从天而降将那木匠扑倒在地。  
布朗诗拔出匕首，示意康纳不要动：“下午好啊，先生。”  
木匠皱了皱眉：“你们干嘛？干嘛打扰我砍树？康纳先生，您很重——快下……”  
“诶——”布朗诗笑着将匕首在他脸颊拍了拍，很实在，“您何必这么着急，我想跟您好好聊聊呢。您好像对我很感兴趣，在别人不知道的时候流进我的房子，不知道想打听什么秘密……然后你想告诉谁呢？”  
布朗诗把匕首在手中把玩，拿食指用力弹了一下，刀刃发出悦耳的嗡嗡声，昭示着它的锋利。康纳觉得布朗诗这幅样子有些奇怪，但对方伤害了他，他暂时没有多问。布朗诗食指在匕首上轻轻划过，然后伸出手指在唇中吮吸：  
“流血了呢，看来真的削铁如泥。我真想试一试，您想不想？”  
“你……你要干什么？”  
那木匠有些慌，虽然更多的恐惧是来源于身上压着的那个男人，可眼前的女人惯会狐假虎威。不然她怎么能用“私生女”的身份从大牢里完完整整走出来。  
“不想干什么，你要你好好回答我的问题。是谁派你来的？”  
“没人派我来！我是自己想来看看……”  
“哦？”  
布朗诗把匕首在他脸颊上蹭过去：“注意点。你在哪个男人面前说，想要看看我？”  
木匠冒出一身冷汗，布朗诗慵懒地捏着匕首，好像下一秒就要把匕首仍在他身上。布朗诗叹了口气，对康纳扁扁嘴：“康纳，你说这样的人，我该怎么办才好呢？”  
康纳想了想：“交给阿基里斯。”  
“说得真好。”布朗诗凑近木匠的耳边，压低声音：“如果你去见阿基里斯，让他知道你是达文波特的内鬼，你知道会发生什么吗？你觉得我们把你交给他好，还是你在我面前说出来好？”  
“我说！我说！我不知道是谁雇佣我，他们每次让我来做事，都是在我窗台上扔一个钱袋，写下我要做的事，、。我只要在收到钱之后、把情报再写下来放在窗台就可以了！”  
确实是机智的做法，对于别人来说只是一个小小的外快，他甚至接触不到一点儿机密。布朗诗直起身子，若有若无地啊了一声。  
“带回小木屋。”  
布朗诗在纸上写下一行字，塞进木匠收到的钱袋放回窗台，然后跟康纳一起走进了阿基里斯的房子。阿基里斯拉着人进了地下室。康纳站在她面前看着她。  
“我该给您一个解释，对吧？”  
布朗诗的笑容渐渐淡去，康纳点头：“你为什么要威胁他？”  
“因为我想让他说出他知道的东西。”布朗诗停顿了一下，“他罪不至死，算不得叛徒，我这样威胁他，能让他说出他知道的事。你是觉得我用的方法错了么？”  
“不，只是……可你这样是不对的。”康纳回想起她那时候的神情，脸上的笑显而易见的虚伪，就像是个装模作样的圣殿骑士。康纳想起了那些人，总觉得不舒服。  
布朗诗扯了扯嘴角：“我除了恐吓，对他有什么实质性的伤害吗？”  
“……没有。”  
“既然没有，你又觉得我哪里做错了呢？”  
布朗诗堂堂正正从阿基里斯的房子里走出去：“还是你觉得你是个刺客，就只能用以杀止杀的招式？”


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter11  
海尔森嘴角扯了扯：  
“她倒挺有心计。以后不用再去达文波特了。”  
卫兵敬了个礼退下了，海尔森看着桌上那张纸条，随手扔在了烛台上。布朗诗的字迹随着火光渐渐划为灰烬，没人知道她给海尔森说了什么，海尔森也从未告诉别人。  
“布朗诗呢？”  
“走了。”  
阿基里斯一愣，快步一拐一拐走近：“你说什么？她怎么走了？”  
康纳皱起眉头，不知道该怎么说，最后只好把当时的情况复述了一边。阿基里斯本想让康纳把木匠送出达文波特，这样一来——  
“你去给人家道歉！”  
“我没做错。”  
康纳不服气地朝阿基里斯说了一句，阿基里斯眉毛挑起来：“你是没说错，人家也没错。你把布朗诗气得走了，不把人给我带回来？”  
“她没有生……是的，好吧，她生气了，可是这不是什么大问题。”  
康纳仔细回忆着布朗诗的神情。对着木匠的时候，她脸上带着很端正的笑容；平时她微笑着的时候，虽然不如那时候奇怪，但总觉得有些疏离感。刚刚她的神情变得淡漠，他才感觉到她说的话真实起来。  
康纳仍然被阿基里斯打出门，仍然没想明白为什么阿基里斯让他去道歉。阿基里斯的拐棍儿没用多少力气，康纳不敢躲，受了几棍出了门，往布朗诗的小木屋走。  
皎洁的月光从天空撒下来，给山林中笼罩了一层银色的雾。那小木屋亮着灯光，窗子被纱帘挡着，朦朦胧胧看不清楚。康纳敲开门，布朗诗依旧是一副淡淡的神情：  
“康纳先生？”  
“你可以不叫我先生的。阿基里斯叫我来给你道歉……”  
康纳皱了皱眉头，继续了当时的话题。“我觉得你这样做不是很好，但你确实没伤害别人。这种方式……也许你很合适，但我不合适。”  
“当然，我当时的威胁是通过你对他构成的威胁。你才是哪个令他害怕的存在。”如果康纳老实善良到连这种手段都看不贯，她不如直接去当海尔森的走狗。  
“你经常做这样的事吗？”  
康纳问。  
布朗诗沉思一会儿，如果代表学院开晚会的时候拉赞助，也算狐假虎威的话：“应该是经常吧……我没有足够的能力去完成一件事的时候，就会借用别人的力量。”  
“那你为什么还要去做呢？”  
布朗诗从灶台倒了一杯水，塞给康纳。屋里还是摆着两张床，显得有点挤。布朗诗请康纳坐在了她书桌前的椅子上，自己坐在了床沿。  
“生而为人，有许多不想做却不得不做的事情。康纳，你想杀人吗？”  
康纳摇摇头，他确实是天生的战士，就算杀了人也不会因为夺去一条生命的负罪感而停止。可他并不因为这种感觉停止，因为当人们在战场上的时候，不是你死就是我亡，他身后站着的，还有刺客兄弟会和千千万万的原住民。  
“可是你为了刺客，为了你的族人，你不得不和圣殿骑士对抗。我也是。我想活，我不想被人在背后盯着，不想让能杀了我的人产生杀了我的念头，我就得这么做。”  
布朗诗摊手。  
康纳的双眸清澈而真挚：“你怎么能确定，别人没有想杀了你的念头？”  
布朗诗有点想笑：“如果我活着的价值大于杀了我的价值，对方就不会这么做。”  
“你不生气了？”  
“诶？”  
布朗诗点点头：“对，我不生气了，你怎么看出来的？”  
康纳端着水杯没法玩手指，低着头看着水面，仔细思索他怎么说。虽然她还是没有笑，但现在能心平气和地跟他讨论这件事，似乎就说明她不生气了。她笑着的时候反而最难跟她交流。  
“其实……你可以，不笑的。”  
“我总感觉你笑着的时候，很奇怪。你没有恶意，但是就是感觉……很奇怪，好像跟别人隔着一层什么。其实你不笑，也可以让人知道你没有生气的，你为什么要笑呢？”  
像是一滴水坠入了平静的深潭，打乱了原本的平衡。布朗诗张了张嘴，本想堆笑起来的脸恢复了淡漠，没什么其他的表情。  
“康纳，你说你怎么……”  
布朗诗摇摇头，望着天花板。  
“我笑着的时候，你能看明白我的情绪吗？”  
康纳仔细思索了一会儿：“大部分时间看不出。”  
“那我以后在你面前，就不笑了。康纳你不会生气吧？”布朗诗半开玩笑道。  
“你没有做错，我为什么要生气？”  
布朗诗愣愣地望着康纳，简直要嘲笑起那个谨小慎微的自己：“是的，是的，你是康纳，为什么会生气？”  
康纳是那个真诚热枕又善良极了的男人，他只在意他的族人不受侵害，只在自己的信念不被破坏，他为了人们的自由而奋斗——怎么会在意她会不会“冒犯”他？  
那她之前的谄媚和讨好又算什么！  
“谢谢先生……今天开始您应该不用保护我了……”  
布朗诗把康纳往门外推。  
“谢谢先生今天开导我……我……”  
“你又那样了，你不笑也不用这样。”康纳没说完就被布朗诗推出了门，布朗诗死死顶着门，不让康纳进来：“谢谢您，先生，您回去吧——您回去吧！”  
康纳用力推门，又怕把人摔着，收了力。布朗诗马上把门闩上，屋里就没了声音。康纳心里有点不快，布朗诗明明说，以后不用那种奇怪的笑跟他说话，现在怎么还是这个样子？  
“布朗诗？”  
康纳敲着门，没人回应，他把头靠在门上，听见了里面沉闷的抽气声。康纳开了鹰眼，从窗口隔着纱帘看她，只看见一抹蓝色蹲坐在地上背靠着门，好像是在哭。  
是他说错了什么吗？  
阿基里斯让他来道歉，她明明不生气了，怎么现在又生气了？不完成任务，阿基里斯肯定不让他回去。康纳在布朗诗的小木屋前转了两圈，想不出她为什么生气。好像她不生气了之后，有一点开心，然后又生气了？  
因为什么呢？他好像没说错什么啊……  
不管是因为什么，不能让她再生气了，不然阿基里斯一定不会让他进门。康纳清了清嗓子，刚准备敲开门道歉，门在这时候开了。  
布朗诗微微张了张嘴，又沉默下去。  
“对不起。”  
康纳直接说。  
布朗诗摆摆手：“你没什么对不起的，明明是我把你推出门失礼了。我……我很抱歉。今天的事情我很感谢你，你回去找阿基里斯吧。还有，那个木匠知道的东西不多，但是也不方便留在达文波特了。”  
康纳看对方没有生气，答应下来：“好，那我先回去了。”  
“晚安。”  
康纳对这个有些亲昵的礼貌用语不太适应，只是点了点头，快步走回去。布朗诗长长舒了口气。  
原来不用那么累的啊。  
布朗诗仍然在达文波特和波士顿之间来回奔走，新的规划体系已经成型，康纳族人的栖息地是保护区的法案很快就要通过了。为了补偿那些权贵想要开拓的欲望，她不得不在其他地区的规划上给他们充足的便利条件。  
海尔森看过最后的方案敲定，批准实施。他在那份文件上签了字，布朗诗才放松下来。  
“你……很开心？”  
海尔森故意停下钢笔。  
布朗诗赶紧笑了起来：“当然，一所城市即将在我们的规划下发展……”  
“不是说这个。”  
海尔森从椅子上站起来，走到窗户前面负手而立。  
“你好像对那块地……很开心。”  
“您也是，不是吗？”  
布朗诗站在他身后，笑得有些轻松。海尔森没有回头，只是望着窗外，似乎是念叨了什么。布朗诗没听清，那种音量也很难听见。  
“先生，您有空要不要……去看一下她？”  
“不必了。当初说好了一刀两断……你是怎么知道这些事情的？李告诉你的？”  
“毕竟查尔斯先生是我的‘父亲’嘛。可惜这件事并不是他告诉我的。您在这时候过去，与康纳见面说不定能解开你们之间的误会。”布朗诗斟酌着措辞，被海尔森打断。  
“我没想到你是个喜欢管别人家事的人。”  
布朗诗在康纳面前已经可以松懈下来，海尔森这边可不行。连轴转的文件让她对人情世故有些松懈。布朗诗很虚伪地笑了一下：“哪里的话，我这不是关心先生？”  
布朗诗凑近：“先生，您难道没有想过刺客和圣殿合作吗？您与康纳站在对立的阵营，如果你们之间的误会可以解开，那为什么不试一试呢？”  
海尔森一手抚弄着袖剑，从玻璃的倒影中看了她一眼。布朗诗心里突突的跳，她身为下属不应该猜测上司的心意的，太过了解上司会被上司忌惮。谁让她看过小说，知道海尔森年轻的时候想过“刺客和圣殿可以合作”呢？  
袖剑从海尔森的护腕上不住地弹出又收回，布朗诗的心跟着袖剑的弹簧一阵儿一阵儿地忽悠。可是——可是——  
这是建设波士顿的关键时候，海尔森肯定不是想杀了她！她才是那个能事实波士顿规划的人，海尔森怎么可能在这种时候杀了她？好歹她还能活到建设完那份文件！  
“先生，不管是圣殿骑士还是刺客，都希望北美独立，而不是英国掌权。这是大势所趋，相信对方也不在这个时候失去有力的盟友。您看我猜的对吗？”  
海尔森终于收了袖剑：  
“下次例会，你可以参加了。”  
等等，这是圣殿骑士的例会还是……  
“敢问先生是……哪个例会？”  
“波士顿的规划需要你在例会上讲解。还是你想成为一名圣殿骑士？也不是……”  
“不用了！不用了先生！”布朗诗赶紧回绝，“先生您不就是看我底子干净，这样有的事情我才好替您做得呀！您看，要是没什么事儿，我就回达文波特了，成不成？”


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter12  
她急了。  
海尔森没有逼她，甚至没有让人跟着，就放她走了。只是布朗诗回去的时候，时不时往身后走。这位女士竟然也如此多疑？  
海尔森跟在后面，眯起了眼睛。她为什么拒绝加入圣殿骑士呢？难道她所追求的不是“统一管理”的秩序、“建立新国度”的决心和方向？  
虽然海尔森没想让她那么早就加入圣殿骑士，但布朗诗的做法让他存疑。除去他没有完全肯定布朗诗这个原因之外，他还需要布朗诗去做些其他事情。如果她成为了一名圣殿骑士，她就不能再呆在达文波特了。  
在那之前，他得知布朗诗在达文波特深居浅出，后来又因为什么与庄园中每个人都交好，这种已经打入内部的楔子是很有掌握价值的。布朗诗知道很多东西，他需要对方的情报完成一些他自己的私愿。  
把布朗诗放在眼前盯着是一种不错的做法。  
海尔森已经不年轻了，但身手还在，好歹是堂堂公海之王爱德华的儿子，除了上树，他都能很好地完成。海尔森跟着布朗诗走过原野，忽然想起曾经——好像很久很久之前，他走过这条路。  
命运像是交错纷杂的线，从虚空而来，被“选择”劈成丝，向未来而去。无数的选择又将命运编织，组成了一个灵魂的一生，无数的灵魂将他们的一生编织，又组成了一个世界线的命运。  
当初海尔森选择了离开，于是命运，就开始向那个方向生长，最后演化成无可奈何的悲剧。  
可是这条编织命运的线，被人劈开了。  
布朗诗降临这个世界，来的莫名其妙，为了活着步步为营。她就像一条细细的丝，钻入一条本不属于她的线，终于将这个世界改变。  
布朗诗站在路口顿了顿，终于走向了达文波特。另一个方向是一个海尔森没法忘记的山洞，他在那里偷来了一个月的轻松时光，然后那段时光就永远封存在了他的记忆里。  
再也没有重来的时候。  
地势渐渐变得平坦，海尔森为了保持不被发现费了点劲。他开了鹰眼确认布朗诗的行进方向，在达文波特穿梭。布朗诗沿途跟人们打了招呼，奔向了小木屋。  
小木屋靠近森林，但靠近村子的一侧地势基本平摊，没什么藏身的地方，想过去一定会被发现。  
除非上树。  
海尔森在树下沉默着，忽然听见树上有轻微的响动。他向那边看去，不难从树叶的缝隙中看见是康纳。康纳戴着兜帽，从树叶之中灵巧地穿过，像他母亲一样。他看村子另一边似乎没有人，迅速地从树下跟随者康纳向小木屋跑去。  
曾经有一个女人在树上灵巧地奔走，雪扑簌簌地从树枝上掉下来，他顺着雪迹追逐。现在他顺着那个女人和他的孩子，踩着树枝的声音追逐着。  
有一瞬间的恍惚。  
“康纳？你怎么来了？快进来。”  
女孩熟稔的声音将海尔森的心绪拉回现实，她和康纳那样熟悉？这种熟稔的程度，真的是邦克山战役之后培养出来的么？他们如果在那之前就认识，那她来到他身边的目的恐怕……  
海尔森抚了抚袖剑。  
布朗诗堆笑着请他进屋。海尔森趁机躲在屋子后头，听着他们的声音。康纳进屋摘掉了兜帽：“你又笑了。”  
“啊……习惯了。”  
布朗诗的表情放松起来：“你怎么来了？”  
“你上次被人打了，我得继续保护你。”  
那是她自己找了块砖头照着后脑勺砸的，布朗诗有点心虚，赶紧转移话题：“不用了——对了，我有个好消息要告诉你。阿基里斯告诉过你，我现在在波士顿做事吗？”  
“你去那里干什么？”  
康纳摇摇头表示不知道。  
“我把你的村子划为保护区了！至少以后十年，你的村子不会再有人强买土地。如果我十年后还在波士顿做事，后十年这里还可以规划为国家级自然保护区！”  
“诶？”  
还可以这样的吗？  
康纳甚至有几分惊喜。他努力了这么多年，就是为了让自己的村子不受侵害。现在北美独立，正和英军对抗。布朗诗为了他在对抗英国人和圣殿骑士么？  
“谢谢……真的……”  
康纳的手指又开始被他玩起来了，他仔细斟酌着措辞，对上了布朗诗的眼睛。那双眼睛很亮，和平时堆笑着的时候不同，好像是解决了什么事情一样轻松欢快。“谢谢你帮我对抗英国人……和圣殿骑士……我……”  
“等等，谁说我在对抗圣殿骑士了？”  
布朗诗哭笑不得，康纳懵了：“难道你在帮助他们吗？”  
布朗诗撇过脸去，眼角一抽。她可不敢说她真的是在帮圣殿骑士。  
布朗诗在房间里踱步，仔细想了很久：“康纳，你一直对抗的，真的是圣殿骑士么——我当然知道，你崇尚的自由和圣殿追求的秩序所对立。但是，你对抗的除了圣殿骑士，真的没有别的了么？”  
康纳自然而然地坐在了桌边的椅子上，接过布朗诗的一杯水：“还有英国人，想要强行兼并我村子土地的人。”  
“嗯，你说的没错。可是如果英国人不是英国人呢？”  
“如果英国人当年没有发现你这片大陆，是法国人西班牙人甚至葡萄牙人，他们就不会强买你村子里的土地了么？”  
极浅显的道理，落后就要挨打。可是这样的道理，从没有人教过康纳。导致康纳一直以为，打倒了英国人，打倒了圣殿骑士，他的村子就可以保住了，可最后还是什么都没能留下。  
这样浅显的道理……  
海尔森皱起了眉头，他这个儿子竟然是因为这种原因，天真地一直在与他对抗？竟然……阿基里斯是怎么教他的！  
“可是现在是英国人在做这些事，不满英国人压迫的我们站了起来，与他对抗，宣布独立。”  
康纳不傻，只是他从来没有想过那些。现在重要的，也不是谁想掠夺他的土地。  
“可你看，在英国人和我们之中，我们需要战争来告诉别人：我们独立了。你的村子呢？你的村子不需要用战争来告诉别人：‘这里是我家’么？如果你不够强大，别人就不会来抢你了么？”  
“可那本来就是我们的。”  
“世上没有强盗么？”  
布朗诗轻飘飘地，说出这么一句话。  
“还记得我跟你说过‘价值’么？我得价值高于别人杀我的价值，那么我就可以活下来。”  
康纳点头，喝了口水。  
“如果你们足够强大，强大到‘与你交好’的价值大于‘兼并土地’的价值，他们就不会去掠夺你们原本有的东西。”  
康纳若有所思。  
“那么，你是告诉别人，保护我的土地比兼并土地的价值更大，对么？”  
“对！不管是圣殿骑士、英国人还是政治家，他们看重的不单纯是什么信仰啦国家啦……圣殿骑士追求秩序，英国人追求他们女王的命令，可是每个人都追求的是价值。只要对他们来说，价值更高，他们就会选择放弃价值低的那个。”  
康纳的嘴唇抿成一条线，他思索着布朗诗说的话。这句话似乎也点醒了海尔森。  
如果圣殿骑士带来的价值不够高，信仰不够纯粹，那就会产生为了更高的价值背叛圣殿骑士的叛徒！  
“价值那么重要么？”  
布朗诗啊了一声。  
“如果排除感情因素的话，是的。”  
“感情因素？”  
布朗诗敲敲头，感觉有些难以解释。康纳看她为难，把水杯递过去。布朗诗接过水杯却没有喝，只是沉思怎么讲。这是个关键的举例，也许关系着以后康纳能否接受她在为圣殿工作。有什么故事能让他理所当然地接受呢？  
当排除其他的故事之后，只有那一个选择。  
布朗诗坐在床沿，手肘撑着膝盖，双手托住下巴，认真地看着康纳：“你知道，我有些事情没法解释，但是我就是知道。”  
康纳嗯了一声：“我知道，你说的都是真的。”  
“你想听听你母亲的故事么？”  
窗外淅淅沥沥下起雨来。也许是因为快到夏天，天气很容易就变了。布朗诗见天色渐暗，点了灯：“你愿意听吗？”  
“我当然愿意的。你知道我母亲的所有事情吗？那她……”  
康纳闭上嘴，没有选择去问那个他已经认定了的事实。虽然那把火，并不是他所认为的人放的。  
布朗诗走向灶台，从灶台那儿端来一盘土豆干，算作零食。康纳顺手将那盘土豆干放在旁边的桌子上。布朗诗泡了点清茶，像是旧时和闺蜜夜话一样准备着零食和饮料。康纳在一旁帮着，布朗诗整个过程无比熟练，仿佛她和康纳一起准备了很多次一样——其实只有她一个人对这事情熟悉。  
海尔森在屋檐下站着，靠着墙坐了下来。像是准备追忆一场没有结果的梦。  
布朗诗坐在床沿，把被子盖在腿上，喝了一口茶水，然后捻气一小片土豆干，故作老成地说：  
“现下我要讲一个很长很长的故事啦……”  
“很长吗？”  
布朗诗一噎，她就是炒个气氛。  
康纳卸下他的武器：“反正我是来保护你的，如果故事很长，我也上来了。”  
上哪儿？  
海尔森忽的站起来，小心地凑近窗口，在薄纱的掩盖下朝里面一看：  
布朗诗和康纳是什么关系？


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter13  
康纳从凳子上坐起来，卸甲脱掉外袍向布朗诗身后的旧床走去。是的，那两张床并排放着，布朗诗一直睡在新床上。  
窗外霎时惊雷，布朗诗看着康纳额上冒出了冷汗。康纳爬上那张旧床，顺手把桌上的土豆干拿过来：“你不是说要讲故事么？”  
“是的，讲故事。”  
布朗诗深吸一口气，她最近真是松懈了，竟然没有把夜晚拉上厚帘子的习惯延续下去。以后决不能犯下这种低级错误。她喝了口茶水，重新组织了一下语言。这下子讲故事的方式，可要更加谨慎小心了。  
“那是很久很久之前，一个很美很美的秋天……”  
“有一个姑娘，她的村子被人强抢，她身为下一任族长，理所当然地要守护村子。可是外人太厉害了，有枪有炮可她什么都没有，她很聪明，与敌人周旋……可是她还是被抓住啦，姑娘成了‘重点看护对象’，被人绑在囚车前，也不许她和别人关在一起。这时候，有一个男人从天而降，将她身旁的敌人利落的干掉，然后换上了敌军的衣服，对她说：‘我没有恶意。’”  
“姑娘说，那就放开我。男人表示他会的，但是不是现在。男人生性多疑，因为叛徒家破人亡，所以他惯是这个性子。他好容易才走出了一条他自己信仰的道路。可是这一次，他放走了那姑娘……”  
“对于男人来说，他的多疑多次救了他的命。多怀疑一下别人，会给他带来很大的价值。男人的同伴担心她会泄露他们的目标，男人却说，他不会的。”  
“这就是你说的情感因素么？”  
康纳的眼睛还是清亮亮的。  
“是呀。他喜欢她，这不是显而易见的么？不仅如此，他还执拗地认为自己只是迷上而不是钟情。我家有一句话：情不知所起，一往而情深。他仅是初见，就已经期待下一次再见了。姑娘和男人有着同样的目标，却是不同的阵营，经过考虑，他们还是决定一起行动——世上没有永远的敌人，只有永远的利益。他们之间的共同利益是一样的，所以他们选择了合作……最后，布雷多克将军终于死了，姑娘如约带着男人去了他想去的地方。男人却失望地发现，他的钥匙打不开那扇门。”  
“那扇门里面有什么？是那个男人所追求的‘价值’么？”  
“里面……是一个谎言。可是已经不重要了，因为他没能打开它。姑娘说，他还有她。于是他们在一起了……可是，男人的同伴来了，他带着几分责难质问男人为什么抛弃了他的责任，消失了那么久。男人明白他不可能一直跟姑娘这样下去，可是他舍不得她。最后……”  
“最后是姑娘，选择了赶走男人。”  
布朗诗的话伴着淅淅沥沥的雨，康纳不解：“为什么？你不是说姑娘喜欢男人吗？”  
“因为她知道男人和他立场不同，他们两个人分开是最好的选择了。什么隐瞒啦之类的都是借口，布雷多克将军早死晚死有区别么？那几个月他都在苟延残喘，一点威胁都没有啊。”  
布朗诗下床泡了一杯茶，擦了擦额角的冷汗，然后把杯子里的茶叶疯狂搅拌，回去递给康纳，笑了起来：“故事讲完了，喝完我们睡觉吧。”  
康纳接过水咕嘟咕嘟灌下去嘴里的土豆干碎屑：“你又笑了。”  
“大概是想到了一些事情……”布朗诗接过杯子去回去放在灶台，吹熄了灯，躺在床上。康纳大睁着眼睛，看着天花板：“那为什么她让他走呢？”  
“因为价值。”  
“可是她不是因为‘情感’么？”  
“对，所以她想让他实现他的价值。”  
康纳的声音渐渐弱了下去，然后沉沉睡去。海尔森站在门口，心里有些不是滋味。果然布朗诗和刺客关系匪浅么？这不是他一开始就知道的事情。不，他没想到的是她和他关系已经这么近了。海尔森抿着下巴，思量着布朗诗的话。从她的话中看不出她偏袒谁，甚至试图让康纳与圣殿合作。  
布朗诗说的如果都是真的，那齐欧是故意赶他走的？  
那是一个他无比熟悉的故事，他能听出布朗诗在为了自己的所述而改编一些东西。海尔森的右手捻了捻，似乎在掂量布朗诗的命丝是否容易捻断。这个人留还是不留？  
天空惊雷，海尔森忽然转过头。  
“肯威先生好兴致，喜欢追忆您与齐欧女士的故事？”  
布朗诗站在那，脸上挂着笑。  
“你早知道？”海尔森负手而立。  
“其实一开始不知道的……”布朗诗尴尬地挠挠脸，“如果不是先生让木匠探查我的消息，我也不会养成走路回头的习惯。其实我只是做做样子，发现不了什么人。我是在窗外看到了您的影子，这才出来的。”  
因为天黑又下雨，布朗诗看不清海尔森的神情，只能他靴子慢慢走过来的脚步声。  
“李小姐居然能让一名刺客在自己身边睡熟，然后堂而皇之地出门与圣殿骑士交谈？”  
“主要是因为……康纳他……”  
海尔森的手不自觉攥紧。  
“……您自己看吧。”  
布朗诗退后几步，伸手请海尔森回头看。康纳果然不负众望，在床上踢了几下，成功把自己踹倒地上。  
“所以我不敢睡熟……加上我睡前给他喝了一杯安眠药……”  
海尔森看向窗子里头，张了张嘴，那双手背在身后不住地摩挲。他忽然感觉自己其实不需要跟过来。  
他本有几分怀疑她，在他完全信任布朗诗之前，他必须亲自确认一下她对刺客是什么态度。可她能毫无心理负担地给康纳下药，说明她对刺客并没有多忠诚。他可以放心了。但按照她的理论，什么带给她的价值更大，她就追随什么，并不遵循所谓的信仰。海尔森对上这样一个立场随时可能会变的人，理论上来说他不会将她留下。  
可她说的没错，偏偏这时候，她活着的价值比杀了她的价值更大。  
“先生把我的话都听到了吧？您放心，正因为我追求的是我所想要的价值，所以我不会因为什么英国人的身份去背叛圣殿骑士……”布朗诗意有所指，“何况我现在，是为了北美的独立和日后的发展，您的身份更让我容易施展我的才华。”  
对，她说的没错。这时候更容易背叛洞察之父的，明明是英国人。布朗诗跟他没有这一点利益冲突，就不会因为这一点背叛他们。圣殿准备好了支持北美独立，可驻北美的圣殿骑士中包括海尔森也是英国人。布朗诗把自己摘出来了，肯定不会因为这一点而背叛圣殿骑士团。  
海尔森想起自己身旁的忠诚追随者，他们会不会因为什么“价值”背叛他？  
“先生？”  
布朗诗有些不好的预感。伴着隆隆的雷声和闪电，她看清了海尔森晦明的神色。如果刚刚的故事没有让海尔森意识到她“不会因为信仰去追随什么”，而是以为她“只为了利益而追随别人”，那她之前的努力就都白费了。海尔森生性多疑，要怎么做才能打消他的怀疑？  
情感因素。  
面对齐欧、谢伊、查尔斯等等……那些人和他有深厚的情谊，所以他也信任他们。因为情感，所以他们彼此之间不会背叛，是可以将背后托付的人。她跟海尔森可没什么感情，所以这时候就要告诉他：我们之间的利益足够让我不会背叛你。可她和海尔森的关系是不对等的。她是海尔森的手下。  
所以，价值成了她唯一的保命牌。  
当她“可以为北美做规划”的保命牌消失，她一定会被海尔森杀掉。现在就算海尔森不杀她，她也会更加束手束脚。一个位高权重的人养一个傀儡还不容易？她需要更多的信任，冷静一下，想一想，她还有什么办法？   
雨水顺着房檐淅淅沥沥地落下来，布朗诗啪地一声跪在泥水里，泥水溅了她一身，白色的裙子脏了，染上泥水，像是堕落的精灵。  
“我知道肯威先生一直怀疑我的情报来源。我仍然不能说，但我可以告诉您：我最希望的是北美的刺客和圣殿达成合作的局面。您和齐欧女士就曾经达成合作的关系，您和她儿子为什么就不行呢？”  
“您一定听到了我刚刚所讲的‘价值因素’和‘情感因素’。如果让圣殿和刺客合作是出于我的情感考虑，那么出于价值——圣殿比刺客更容易让我施展我的能力。于情于理，我都会选择圣殿骑士。我不是英国人，不是北美人，对我来说我只需要实现我想要的价值，党争对我来说没有任何差别。”  
布朗诗的话不着痕迹地往本杰明·丘奇身上引。她可记得这个人是康纳和海尔森合作的关键人物。本杰明是个真正的“价值主义者”，他为圣殿卖命可不是因为什么“情感因素”，而是圣殿可以带给他更多的利益。在美国独立战争中，本杰明背叛了大陆军，转而加入英军，同时也背叛了圣殿骑士。背叛是理所当然的：当别人给他的利益高于教团给他的利益，他一定会背叛。  
一个明着说自己是“价值主义者”的布朗诗，和一个明着忠诚而背地里衡量哪个利益更高的，当然是布朗诗更好把控。  
何况她真的目的不是为了什么“实现自己的价值”，而是为了活下来不被圣殿通缉也不被刺客捅腰子。  
布朗诗告诉海尔森，她所想要的是“施展她的能力”，所以不会因为利益而背叛：谁能让她做北美的规划师，她就帮谁。毫无疑问圣殿在这之中有绝对的优势。  
“而且，您看……”  
“熟睡的刺客不是比醒着的刺客更好利用么？”  
布朗诗心里咚咚跳起来，这句利用康纳的话让海尔森听见了，不知道他会怎么想。好在康纳她灌了安眠药，肯定不会听见。海尔森却放松了许多。  
原来是为了他？  
所谓的价值是她想实现自己成为北美规划师的目标——没错，就这一点来说，她的价值是绝对的。当今世上还没有人比得上她的能力。所谓的情感因素就是康纳。海尔森的靴子踏着泥水，走向了布朗诗。布朗诗觉得耳朵里一阵嗡鸣。  
“你和他认识多久了？”  
布朗诗一愣，继而垂下眼帘，跟康纳绑在一起总比跟兄弟会绑在一起好。康纳好歹是他儿子，北美兄弟会倒是跟他有仇。  
“从邦克山战场到现在，一直是他在帮我。”  
就让他这样想吧，在我孤立无援的时候，是康纳一直帮我，于是我为了他才试图让圣殿和刺客合作的，否则我一定会选择圣殿。  
雷鸣阵阵，康纳终于发现自己滚在了地上，旁边的床没有人，门开着。康纳抓起袖剑赶紧跑出门，看见布朗诗站在小木屋后，满身泥污。  
“康纳……”  
布朗诗背对着他，不许他走近。  
“你说我可以在你面前不笑，我可以……在你面前哭吗？”


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter14  
惊雷在雨夜之中响起，康纳忍住强烈的睡意：“你怎么了？”  
“别过来！”  
布朗诗背对着他，肩膀一耸一耸的。康纳向前走也不是，不走也不是，大雨淅淅沥沥的，康纳蓦然看到了一双成年男人的靴印。  
她跟什么人见面了吗？  
“布朗诗，你叫我不过去，是因为他吗？刚刚离开的那个人……你不想我去找他？”  
“不是！”  
布朗诗红着眼睛回过头，康纳这才在雷雨之中看清布朗诗是在哭。  
布朗诗冲过去，抬头看着他，双目流着眼泪，紧紧握着他的袖剑：“不是不想让你去找什么人。是我活下来了——我又活下来了！”  
那张脸上雨水和泪水把碎发都沾上了，加上泥污显得乱蓬蓬的。康纳没有躲开，伸出手帮她抹了一把脸：“你打不过别人的。”  
“可我说的过。康纳，我说得过。”布朗诗狠狠吸了一口气，胡乱抹了抹脸，“对不起，我今天不是有意要……”  
“你没什么对不起的。”  
康纳把她拉到房檐下，进屋点了灯。布朗诗时不时吸着鼻子，渐渐冷静下来，只是眼睛还红着。  
“刚刚的你跟不笑的时候是一样的。你现在反而更像是在笑的时候……我说不上来，可是，我觉得你不用这样。可以告诉我发生了什么吗？”  
康纳把布朗诗放在床上，蹲在床边看着她。布朗诗低着头，眼睛里又有些泛酸：“我……我不知道怎么说。”  
“但是刚刚，我离死就差一点。”  
“有人威胁你，你为什么不叫我呢？”康纳难以忍耐地打了个哈欠。布朗诗摇摇头：“我不能叫你。那是我需要处理的事情。我不能因为有你保护我就把自己全交给你。我需要有你不在我也能活下来的价值。这不是我之前就说过的吗。”  
“你是说，刚刚有人觉得你没有价值了吗？”  
布朗诗又摇起了头。  
康纳很海尔森式的抿着唇，打了个哈欠：“你要不要洗个澡？你身上都脏了，又淋了雨……”  
“别！别让我出去！”  
布朗诗跳起来，把厚帘子都拉上，万一海尔森还没走远在附近监视，她可没法再圆谎。她好容易才让海尔森以为她是为了康纳，要是跟阿基里斯再扯上关系，都不够她死的！  
康纳挠了挠头，揉着眼睛出门去了，布朗诗蜷缩在床上，看着衣服上的泥污，忽然想起来第一次见康纳的时候，康纳说：不要跪。  
可是她不止一次跪下来，为的是活下去。  
布朗诗忽然从床上跳下来，光着脚咚咚咚跑到门口，窗外雷声阵阵，布朗诗看不清康纳在哪。  
“康纳——”  
“康纳——你回来！”  
她下的安眠药可是市面上最好的了，康纳醒来就够让人意外了，这时候离开，他会不会走着走着睡着？他……  
“康纳——”  
布朗诗冒着雨往村子那边跑。海尔森会不会在旁边以后再说，她可以再找个方法效忠，现在当务之急，是康纳别在这么大的雨里头睡着了，万一倒在泥地里或者是树下，堂堂刺客大师死于雷雨，这是什么憋屈的死法？  
“你怎么来了。”  
布朗诗看着眼前的康纳揉着眼睛，抬着个浴桶走过来，一颗心放了下去：“我……你没带伞。”  
“我不用伞，而且你也没带伞。”  
康纳有点站不稳，布朗诗赶紧扶住他：“回去睡觉吧？”  
“好……”  
布朗诗把浴桶丢在地上，扶着康纳像是扶着醉酒的人，跌跌撞撞回了小木屋，康纳倒在床上，又沉沉睡去。布朗诗出去找那个浴桶，然后扛在头顶挡着雨放在小木屋的屋檐底下。康纳又高又壮她也抬不动，干脆不帮他脱衣服，只脱掉了那双没被他穿好的靴子，小心地卸下袖剑，然后搬了条被子裹着自己睡在了椅子上。  
“布朗诗……”  
“醒醒！”  
布朗诗顺着椅子歪了下去：“先生好！失态……阿基里斯先生？”  
阿基里斯看了看睡在地上的康纳，又看了看睡在椅子上的布朗诗：“你们俩昨晚这是什么情况？”  
布朗诗揉着额角，闭上眼睛不敢看他：“先生难道不知道康纳的睡姿吗？”  
阿基里斯刚想说他再知道他睡姿不好，也不至于满身泥水和雨水，布朗诗闭着眼睛一看就是一副不想说话的样子，反倒让他问不出来。  
“先生，我过两天有点事情要处理，就不回来了。”  
布朗诗从衣柜里找出披风披在身上，又拿了自己所需的文件，似乎瞪了一眼康纳，然后蹬蹬蹬跑了出去。阿基里斯有点摸不着头脑，坐在床边晃晃康纳：“康纳？康纳？起床了！”  
康纳睡梦中打了个把式，阿基里斯赶忙后退，康纳滚到那张旧床上，床被他一撞“嘭”的一声塌了。  
布朗诗匆匆赶向波士顿，在去例会之前直接新买了一条裙子。脏兮兮的裙子看着会让人影响第一印象，布朗诗才不会做这样的事。按理来说，她应该穿一件男式的衣服，可暂时也买不到，她只能用贵族小姐的衣服充数了。  
当她跟着海尔森、查尔斯一起去例会的时候，可不少人对此惊讶。先不说她是个女人——按照之前的传言，布朗诗是查尔斯的私生女这个消息几乎都板上钉钉了，不然查尔斯怎么会带她来例会？  
布朗诗很清楚这一点，这也确实是她想要的。  
查尔斯在独立战争爆发后，被大陆议会委任为大陆军副司令，这样的位高权重是她需要依仗的。身为海尔森的手下可以保障她不会被圣殿骑士视为敌人，身为查尔斯的“私生女”可以保证她在北美的政治圈有一定的地位。大陆议会正商讨着日后的战争，华盛顿委派查尔斯去驻守纽约-哈德逊河地区。  
“不过查尔斯，你参加大陆议会，为什么要带你的……额，女儿过来？”  
私生女这个称呼不好听，华盛顿斟酌了一下用词。查尔斯李瞪了一眼布朗诗，布朗诗毫不在意地反瞪回去：  
“华盛顿先生，请允许我重新介绍一下自己。我是波士顿现任的城市规划师，在波士顿被攻下后，一直在进行波士顿地区和开拓地的建设和开发。”  
布朗诗行了个礼，款款走向华盛顿，将文件递给他，又给参加议会的每个人都发了一份，才回到自己的位置上：  
“我深感先生们为我们的国家贡献许多，我不会带兵打仗，想尽一份绵薄之力。恰好这方面是我擅长的。请看：波士顿是一所重要的城市，我认为，波士顿靠近开拓地，可以利用开拓地的资源进行重工业发展，给军士们提供弹药……”  
布朗诗尽量把自己的专业用词转换成能听懂的东西，这个时代城市规划的概念还没有那么详尽，仅仅是雏形而已。离这个时代最近的城市规划概念也只有霍华德的田园城市，还得过几十年才能出现。布朗诗把波士顿和开拓地规划的很透，只要甲方爸爸不挑刺，这就是一份很完美的作业了。  
虽然城市规划是一项长期的工作，可战争时期——尤其是几百年前的战争时期，她只怕有人对此不理解。城市规划可不仅仅是造房子，防灾部分也是十分重要的。其中人防工程就是为了打仗专门准备的。  
布朗诗紧张的攥着裙子的一角，声音和脸倒一点没松垮，海尔森抬起眼皮看了她一眼，捅了捅查尔斯的胳膊：  
“你女儿这东西做的不错。”  
“Sir——”  
顶着海尔森的目光，查尔斯咬唇应了下来：“谢谢先生夸奖。”  
“先生们，波士顿经过了倾茶事件之后，一定会引起周边很多国家的关注。没有人会放弃这样一个经济、交通作用及其重要的城市。我们如果不尽快对波士顿进行把控，如果失去了它将会是很大的损失。所以，我向各位先生请愿，进行波士顿的规划，帮助先生们更好地把控这座城市。”  
“为什么不把开拓地也开发进去？”  
“开拓地的资源很丰富，但必须进行缓慢地开采，否则会造成资源浪费……”  
“为什么开拓地这部分……”  
“请您看图中左下角，先生……”  
眼看着别人的问题愈发专业，有的地方提出了修改意见，大体上改动不大，开拓地也保住了。布朗诗心里松了口气，面对这样的场合竟然有几分兴奋。  
她已经开始适应了这样的场合，微笑的面具在脸上戴上了，几乎成了她的一部分。如今也只有康纳接受她没戴面具的样子了。  
布朗诗的脸颊微微泛红：“先生们，我衷心的希望日后能为北美大陆……”  
海尔森轻轻拉了拉她的裙边。  
“……效劳。”  
一番讲话结束，布朗诗深深鞠了个躬坐在了自己的位置上，海尔森凑近她淡淡道：“你操之过急了。”  
布朗诗尴尬地摆弄着手指头：“先生说的是。”  
“总的来说你做的不错。不仅是这份文件，今天的讲话注定了你会在大陆议会上占有一席之地。”  
海尔森现在说话的声音比跟查尔斯说话的声音要轻，刚刚个查尔斯的“私人谈话”是故意给例会上的其他人听的，现在才是真正的悄悄话。只是不知道别人看见查尔斯的女儿和查尔斯的同僚耳语，会怎么想。尤其是海尔森多年未娶的情况下……  
大概，会以为查尔斯卖女求荣？  
布朗诗低头露出一个无奈的表情，又收拾好表情抬头听着男人们的例会了。


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter15  
阿基里斯郑重其事地给布朗诗递过去一条绳子。  
布朗诗看着屋子外头塌了的旧床，眼角一抽。康纳正被阿基里斯打发着把旧床劈成柴火，也不知道是不是阿基里斯故意罚他，木头劈成条还不够，还要劈成更碎的小块。那杀过许多人的战斧此时颇大材小用。大夏天的，穿着刺客长袍劈柴，康纳胸口像是淋了一层水，在阳光下反射着光。  
“布朗诗，以后他在你这睡你就把他绑起来，他要是再半夜踢人，你来找我。”  
找你干嘛你还能揍他吗，康纳算是北美战力天花板了吧！  
“谢谢先生……您这是让康纳做什么？”  
“劈柴，劈到你能轻易拿起来的地步方便你做饭。”  
布朗诗看着那些劈好的、拳头大的小木头块：“先生，你是对我有什么误解么？”  
所幸新床够大，布朗诗和阿基里斯一起把新床靠墙放好，屋子里瞬间宽敞了许多。阿基里斯环视一圈，拄着拐杖丈量了一下尺寸：“你这屋子会不会太小？还有，你平时在哪吃饭？”  
“我一个人住是够了。平时我在哪做饭在哪儿吃饭。”反正是一个人，糊弄糊弄就过去了，她吃得最多的是土豆糊。平时薯条薯片吃的多，现在吃土豆吃的她想吐。要不是康纳平时会给村民发一些野兽肉改善伙食，她觉得自己真过不下去。  
还是在绿龙酒馆蹭饭好一点。  
布朗诗忽然就希望波士顿能买到白菜，这样等冬天腌成酸菜都能让自己好过一点。  
阿基里斯低头在灶台上看到了几袋子的土豆：“你就吃这个？”  
布朗诗含含糊糊应了一声，倒把阿基里斯心疼坏了：“有没有什么想吃的？我叫康纳出去买。”  
“想吃点酸的。”  
好想吃腌酸菜。  
“酸的……酸面包行吗？”  
布朗诗点点头，大白菜这时候恐怕还没传出中国。阿基里斯又打发康纳去外头买东西。布朗诗站在小木屋门口，忽然觉得康纳被自家导师欺负的样子有几分可爱。  
“先生，要不别吃什么酸面包了，您打发康纳上山打猎去？”  
阿基里斯当然顺着布朗诗的意思来。本来就是康纳把人家踢到凳子上睡的，不让他多做点事谁去做？  
“别说是打猎，他不是把你衣服弄脏了么？衣服呢？让他洗去！”  
布朗诗赶紧把阿基里斯按在椅子上，那衣服她已经扔了：“您放心吧，我已经洗好了，下次再让他洗去。您要不要看看我做的开拓地地区规划？”  
阿基里斯坐在椅子上：“你怎么屋里就一把椅子？”  
“平时也就我一个人坐嘛……您看看这里，是达文波特附近，我规划为居住区……”  
布朗诗的规划不可谓不用心，基本上能给康纳谋划的都给他了。阿基里斯顺嘴问了一句：“你这些东西在哪儿学的？”  
“来北美之前。”  
布朗诗没法说这是自己的专业课。  
一说到来北美之前，阿基里斯就知道她不能说了，当下也没多问，摆摆手回去了。  
“阿基里斯呢？”  
“回去了，你要回去吗？”  
布朗诗正在炸土豆条，油锅哗啦啦响着，不知道是不是沾了水，忽然就往外蹦油。布朗诗赶紧扭过头用手臂挡住脸，胳膊上被烫出了红印。  
康纳放下打猎和采买的东西：“我来吧，你想做什么？”  
“炸薯条……啊我来就可以，等一会儿油不蹦了就行。”布朗诗把土豆条像扔烟雾弹一样扔进油锅，康纳站在旁边，看这样油蹦得越来越厉害，制止了练习投掷烟雾弹的布朗诗：“还是我来吧。”  
“麻烦你了。”  
布朗诗回头准备处理康纳带回来的东西，里面是一只已经剥好皮的野兔，和……玉米？  
对啊，北美是有玉米的啊！  
布朗诗觉得有点犯恶心，既然有玉米可以做主食，为什么她一直在吃面包和土豆？玉米晒干也能熬粥喝，她吃了半年多的土豆！  
“你怎么了？”  
油锅还是噼里啪啦地响着，康纳看布朗诗的表情，伸出手在她无神的双目面前晃了晃。布朗诗挤出一个微笑：“那个……没事，没事，我去铺床。”  
康纳莫名其妙，回头油锅又崩起来了。布朗诗跑到床边一边铺床，一边为自己之前半年的伙食哀悼起来。  
都说别人家穿越，要么穿成玛丽苏要啥有啥，要么穿成厨神想吃啥吃啥，偏偏她在圣殿和刺客之中夹缝求生，这半年大部分还只是吃的土豆。  
她再也不要看见土豆了，布朗诗想。  
育碧也不想见。  
要不是育碧她至于穿进这么一个世界里来？  
布朗诗攥着被子，忽然起了疑惑。不对，这个世界……  
应该不是游戏……  
这个世界不是游戏，这个世界和历史上很多东西对得上号，可是里面的每一个人物也能跟游戏对上。她现在到底在哪儿？这个世界里科学存在鹰眼存在，最重要的是，她降临这个世界的时候，看见了自己的灵魂。  
灵魂是存在的吗？  
“土豆你要加糖还是加盐？”  
“我不要育碧。”布朗诗坐在椅子上心不在焉。  
“啊？”  
康纳端着土豆盘子，不知布朗诗所云，就先放在灶台上，处理兔肉和玉米。康纳的手艺不能算多好，但分量足。他是刺客每天爬上爬下的，需要消耗大量能量。相比之下布朗诗跟一只猫一样，每次只吃那么一点点——康纳觉得她一阵风就能吹倒。  
这样想着，康纳又切了一块玉米放进去煮汤。  
康纳看她好像在想什么东西，没打扰，把东西盛出来放在她面前，布朗诗道谢，低头一看满满一碗玉米浓汤，觉得有点撑：“康纳，谢谢你，但是我不用吃这么多……”  
“太少了。”  
“我真的不用吃这么多。”布朗诗哭笑不得，“对了，康纳，我想问你一下。你是不是体会过灵魂的感觉？我记得你是在你们族中神明的指引下加入刺客的。”  
康纳坐在床沿喝汤：“是的。感觉，嗯……那种感觉我不知道怎么描述，我也没办法让你去体会。你是想到了什么吗？”  
“我只是对灵魂是什么感觉有点好奇。”布朗诗顿了顿，“也可能和我的来这里的原因有关。”  
康纳见她说了实话，也没追究她下意识想隐瞒的事情，只是慢慢想着：“如果你真的想体会，我带你去找我的族母，说不行她有办法。”  
“算了，也不是什么大事……”布朗诗刚喝完一碗汤，康纳有准备给她添，布朗诗赶紧摆手：“真的不用！我饭量真的小！”  
康纳看她真的吃饱了，自己继续吃：“可是你明明说跟来到北美的原因有关。”  
“其实我也不能确定，但当务之急是开拓地的开发。我说过要保住你的村子，总要把事情实施下去。”  
康纳不做声了。  
夏天天黑的晚，落日的霞光穿透森林的绿叶，从地平线那一头隐隐约约露出来。布朗诗暂时没什么事，坐在门口台阶上看着远处的霞光。空气很清新，也许是因为昨天下过雨，也可能是她偷闲。康纳坐到她身边来，布朗诗也没在意，一直看着远处发呆。  
“谢谢。”  
“嗯？”  
“谢谢你保住了我的村子。”  
布朗诗摇摇头看着远处：“其实我有私心的。”  
“你为了什么？”  
“我……我不想看到一场无法挽回、又可以避免的悲剧。”  
晚霞将整个天空烧得通红，夕阳照在布朗诗的脸上，她的神情却云淡风轻。康纳看着她，很想问她是什么悲剧，但布朗诗总是不说，这次不知道会不会也不说。康纳闷闷地哦了一声，布朗诗也没再说话。  
她怎么不说？  
康纳不知道怎么开口问，又不知道她会不会说。好奇的心痒痒的，就像是风吹过来，布朗诗的头发抚在他的皮肤上。  
康纳在旁边摆弄手指头，几次张开嘴想要问问她，布朗诗却看着夕阳，表情是从未有过的轻松。康纳蓦然明白，她之前那种笑容是一种“紧张”。  
为什么今天她这样放松呢？  
“康纳。”  
“嗯？”  
“你的家乡真的很浪漫。”  
这是一个很适合情人相互依偎着，女孩靠着男孩观赏晚霞的地方。除去这种浪漫的景色，海尔森爱上齐欧，齐欧赶走海尔森，艾芙琳的父亲爱上她的母亲……这片土地带着无关种族和家境的爱情，似乎生来就这么浪漫。  
“为什么？”  
“记得我上次给你讲的故事吗？男人和女孩，就是在这样一片浪漫的土地上上演了一样动人的爱情的啊！”  
布朗诗粲然一笑，不像是之前的谄媚，康纳吃惊的发现，她竟然也会“正常”地笑起来！  
“康纳，你怎么这副表情？”  
布朗诗忽然回头，康纳支吾着，不知道说什么好。  
“我……我没见过你这个样子。”  
“你没见过的多着呢。”布朗诗又看着夕阳，似乎是看着希望。是啊，她已经被海尔森和阿基里斯都信任了，现在又在大陆议会上占了一席之地，不出意外她不会再有事了。  
“在你没见过的地方，也会有人一直爱着你的。”  
夕阳终于完全没入地平线以下，整个世界只留下那么一点光。就算只有一点光，康纳也能看见布朗诗明亮的眼睛。  
康纳惊愕地张张嘴，布朗诗噗嗤笑了出来。不愧是康纳。她站起来朝屋子里走去：“好了，太阳下山就该睡了。我不会照阿基里斯说的绑着你的。”  
康纳含糊着应声，赶紧进去躺在床上，却睡不着了。


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter16  
“嘶……康纳疼疼疼——”  
布朗诗趴在床上，康纳在后面耳根子都红了：“这样可以吗？”  
“可以……等等嘶，别这么用力啊！”  
布朗诗无奈地捂住脸，她果然不该相信康纳能管住自己的腿。本来心情大好地睡了，结果半夜被康纳一脚直接踹下床，她摔在地上，梦中被一头熊咆哮着扔到天空，掏出了她的腰子。  
醒来她发现康纳果然又踢人了，正好踹在她后腰上。布朗诗瞬间慌了，人的腰部很脆弱，如果她一不小心被康纳踹残了，她的肾会不会被踹碎？她还能站起来吗？  
布朗诗试图摸一摸身后的骨节，看起来是完好的，就是手弯过去有点用不上力，药油得搓着才能有用。布朗诗犯了难，康纳可能是听见了她龇牙咧嘴的声音，迷迷糊糊从床上爬起来：“对、对不起！”  
“没……没事……”  
布朗诗按着腰，不敢动，怕自己的肾碎了。  
虽然真的碎了这个时代也救不回来，恐怕得等死。  
康纳赶紧爬下来，把布朗诗平放在床上。布朗诗把被子裹在下半身，睡裙褪到腰以上：“康纳，能帮我看一下吗？”  
康纳赶紧扭过头，听见这话才极不适应地把脸转过来：“青了，但是没伤到内脏。”  
布朗诗刚要松口气，却被康纳检查伤势的手按得肉疼。腰子的位置她没法自己使劲搓药油，只能让康纳帮忙，结果康纳手劲儿大得她差点叫出来。  
早该想到的，这种北美战力天花板……  
布朗诗咬着被子，叹了口气。  
“很疼吗？快好了。”  
“没，这个力度可以。等会你先睡，我还有点事情要处理。”干脆不睡了，在椅子上再蹲一夜。  
康纳搓好了药油，把那条绳子递给布朗诗。  
布朗诗看看绳子：“怎么了？”  
“你把我绑起来吧，我绑，你打个结就行。”  
康纳抿唇，愈像海尔森了。布朗诗有一瞬间的愣神，刚想说不用了，碰到伤处又龇牙咧嘴起来。  
布朗诗想做个人情不绑他，可是不绑怕被康纳踢死。  
“要不……你睡外则，我睡里头。”他总不会踢墙吧？  
康纳的唇抿成了一条线，默默把那条麻绳放在了地上。布朗诗叹口气，就算是麻绳，她觉得都不一定绑得住。她忽然从床上坐起来：“康纳，你觉得这条绳子绑得住你吗？”  
“应该绑得住吧。”  
康纳没试过。在刑场的时候，他手腕上绑的就是这种麻绳，但绑住腿不让自己乱踢还没试过。布朗诗安抚性地拍拍他的肩：“你睡觉乱踢说明你还在长身体，没有必要为这事烦心。要不我们试一试，我靠墙睡你能不能踢到我？”  
康纳吹熄了灯，平躺在床上。小木屋拉上帘子很黑，基本看不清东西。康纳只能感受得到耳边布朗诗的呼吸声。布朗诗的呼吸均匀绵长，似乎很快睡着了，侧身对着他。康纳把脖颈间的头发拨到脑后，还是觉得布朗诗的呼吸吹得脖子痒痒的。康纳侧头往对方看过去，看着布朗诗眼球似乎动了动，赶紧转过头闭上眼睛，良久又没有声音。  
她没有醒，她在做梦。  
梦里黑漆漆的，什么都没有，忽然看到远处似乎有光，她向前跑着、跑着，忽然撞在一束光上。定睛一看，那束光好像是一面镜子，镜子对面是自己，闭着眼睛静静坐在一张病床上。  
——我没有死吗！  
不，不是说，我原本的所在的世界已经崩塌了吗？  
布朗诗伸出手，灵魂似乎马上就要穿过那面镜子，镜子对面的自己却忽然睁眼，将自己推回来，临被推走之前，她看见自己身旁的床位静静地躺着一个唇上有疤的刺客。  
那个刺客的名字，好像是——  
“布朗诗！”  
康纳有些着急地轻轻拍着她，她迷迷糊糊醒过来：“怎么了？”  
“你刚刚好像在说梦话，但是我听不懂你说的什么。你好像很不安。”康纳看着布朗诗的眼睛，慢慢收回手，也侧卧着。布朗诗伸手给他把被子扯上来一点：“记得盖好背，不然会着凉的。着凉也可能会乱动哦。”  
康纳下意识的想要躲。  
太近了。  
布朗诗扯着被子一角给他提上去，叫他自己盖上背，就死死贴着墙闭上了眼睛。康纳裹裹被子，在黑暗里大睁着眼睛，丝毫不敢放松。  
这一夜布朗诗终于没有再滚到床下去。  
直到破晓，阳光从窗帘的缝隙中微微露出一道光，康纳才敢闭上眼睛睡过去。布朗诗起来的时候，恰好看见康纳打着把式往床下一滚，把自己摔在地上。  
不愧是康纳。  
布朗诗撑着后腰轻手轻脚从床上爬起来，感觉身上没那么疼了。她一路小跑到厨房，看到地上还有玉米，捧在怀里几乎要哭出来。  
终于不用再过吃土豆的日子了！  
她布朗诗，人生几乎就是个大写的惨字。  
不仅仅是在生活这方面，作风这方面也是。查尔斯来到绿龙酒馆，圣殿骑士也是要有例会开的。海尔森还没来，几个圣殿骑士见到他来，窃窃私语起来。  
查尔斯张了张嘴，想辩解一下自己和布朗诗的关系，有感觉像是欲盖弥彰，就不说话坐了下来。海尔森从自己的房间里走出，站在查尔斯身后：  
“查尔斯？”  
“Sir？”  
查尔斯赶紧回头。  
“跟我过来一下。”  
查尔斯赶紧跟海尔森进了房间，其余的圣殿骑士看见当事人一走，交谈的声音大了起来：  
“那女孩儿是他什么时候搞出来的孩子啊？”  
“真想不到，查尔斯李也会在外头搞私生子……”  
“大团长从一开始就知情了，会不会这事儿还是他兜着的？”  
喂我还能听见好不好！你们别这么大声啊！  
查尔斯觉得自己心口堵得慌。海尔森把他带进房间，偏偏问的还是：“查尔斯，你怎么看布朗诗这个人？”  
既然是海尔森提问，查尔斯断然没有插科打诨的道理，他努力让自己冷静下来，尽可能给出了公正的评价：“很有心计，有能力，也……很会演，能说会道……先生是想吸收她进教团？”  
海尔森摇摇头：“她底子很干净，有些事情需要不是教团的人来做。”  
查尔斯从来不质疑海尔森的决定，除了海尔森为了卡涅齐欧甚至于抛弃所有事务的那次。他恭敬地站在海尔森身侧：“那您认为接下来要怎么办呢？”  
“不需要我们做什么，她自己就能把自己的身份处理好。不是吗？”  
“您说得对。”  
“你没能任职北美大陆总司令非常可惜，但副总司令也是一件好事。至少华盛顿指挥失当不会有人怪在你头上。”海尔森皱了皱眉，“接下来你该做什么就做什么，对了，查一查最近有什么人和英国军队那边有往来。”  
怎么看Sir这个语气……华盛顿指挥的能力很差？而且他为什么无缘无故忽然要查教团得人了？  
“是有什么消息吗？”  
“对……布朗诗给我的情报。”海尔森回想起前几日跟踪，她说自己不是北美人也不是英国人，没有党争之别，这才让他怀疑自己的队伍里有人可能会加入英军。他发觉自己越来越信任布朗诗的情报了，虽然来源不明，但都是真实的。比如是华盛顿的指挥能力真的不如查尔斯，可偏偏查尔斯只当了副总司令。  
就像是未卜先知一样。  
海尔森在房间里踱步，手里不自觉地摩挲上那只小小的护身符。故事皆因这护身符而起，他也是因为这护身符来到了北美。她说，这片大陆有先行者遗址的钥匙，钥匙是什么？  
房间里只剩下海尔森的踱步声。相比布朗诗，他当然更信任谢伊——就算谢伊曾经是个刺客，他也能信任对方。他们都是为了自己的理念才加入圣殿骑士团。海尔森食指和拇指捏着护身符，纹路带给他的触感让他思绪更加清晰。  
谢伊去寻找先行者的物品了，就算他向他承诺，可是那也需要一生才能找到。比起谢伊，他能更加便捷地获得可靠的情报的话——  
“今天例会不开了，你下去吧。”  
海尔森将护身符贴身收好，查尔斯出门不忘给他带上门。查尔斯关上门一会儿又打开，屋子里果然已经没了海尔森的影子。  
他跑向了一条他无比熟悉的路。  
太阳很毒，但树叶遮蔽了毒辣的阳光。海尔森纵马疾驰，他甚至于有些迫切地想要去再看一眼先行者的遗迹。他太熟悉那山洞了。曾经在那里他偷来了一个月的时光，给了一个人。从那里开始，然后突兀地、毫无征兆地结束，他和她就像是什么也没发生过一样，桥归桥路归路。直到康纳的出现。  
康纳简直像是他们曾经相爱的证明——仅凭这一点，他海尔森就绝不可能下得了杀手。  
山洞里没有阳光直射，看起来有些昏暗。海尔森捏着薄薄的护身符走进去，护身符发出了强烈的光，足够让他看清石壁上被人新书写的文字：  
“钥匙是金苹果。”  
字迹很新，看起来刚写上去不久。是带颜色的小石头划出来的痕迹。似乎是为了证明什么，这句话被写了好几遍——也许单纯只是因为小石子不好写字。海尔森的目光从石壁这头划到那头，几乎要冷笑起来。  
她果然知道。


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter17  
晨曦惊扰了森森碧林中栖息的鹰隼，朝露将萋萋芳草晕染了一层霞色，微风轻轻掠过森林想，梳理着整个森林的枝繁茂枝叶，发出沙沙的响声。女人穿着一身粉衫白裙，向小木屋走去。  
那是一幅极美好的景象，女子白裙黑发，哼唱着不知名的歌谣，挎着篮子，里面是今日的早饭和铅笔纸张——当然，还有不少干面包。  
真是浪费粮食。布朗诗一边摇头，一边把干面包拿出来在手里肆意把玩。这个时代虽然有橡皮，架不住它贵，许多人只能用过期的干面包来当做橡皮。说起来这玩意擦得还挺干净。  
布朗诗把面包放回篮子，日后的设计图，可要她来画了。但是小日子还可以在达文波特过，真是太舒坦了。现在康纳跟她一起住，她还不用每天吃土豆糊。翻来覆去的土豆她再也不想见到了！  
“康纳？”  
布朗诗敲敲门进了屋，康纳刚醒，从地上爬起来默默穿上了刺客长袍，整理好了武器。布朗诗把阿基里斯做的早餐放在灶台上，拿出干面包和纸笔丢到了桌上。  
“阿基里斯说中午去他那吃饭，有兴趣给他添个菜吗？”  
“好。”  
康纳走近书桌，把纸张平铺开来，“这些是什么？”  
“帮你的东西。”布朗诗把白纸覆盖到地图上，点了灯，“我把原样地图描下来，图纸就在这上面画。日后实地勘察可少不得你帮我探路咯？”  
“当然可以。你也要去吗？”康纳对自己的村子十分上心，布朗诗迟疑着托起下巴：“我本是想把事情交给你的，但是不去实地勘察，我没法做出具体的决定……你来看地图，这里、这里和东边，我是必须要去的。尤其是这部分，我要和波士顿衔接起来，就必须把这一块地皮开发。”  
布朗诗自顾自的说起了规划的方案，声音渐渐低下去，很快又回过神：“总之，我需要到森林里去看看，包括这些地方，你能带我去吗？”  
康纳不会拒绝：“你不是说阿基里斯要我们过去吃中午饭吗？”  
“你打猎，我在旁边看看。只需要勘察一下地形。”  
布朗诗笑着摆摆手，她想知道达文波特附近的森林都是什么样子的，日后说不定要在森林里建立防空洞。这种会签署一级人防工程机密的东西她有些不敢说——好吧，如果康纳问她一定会说，谁让人家是北美刺客大师呢？  
人防是必要的工程，除去军火——那是大陆议会的要求，他们就是甲方爸爸，没办法——还有防空洞。现在防空洞的功效不能显现出来，日后肯定是不可或缺的。最适合建防空洞的地方其实是先行者遗址，她提前去看过，顺手拿小石子在上面写了“钥匙是金苹果”。  
等到时机成熟，她就把海尔森引过去，到时候也没人看见过那字是谁写的，她完全可以死不承认——找到金苹果东西一放，门一开，那就是一个极完美的防空洞，还是第一文明留下来的，坚硬程度不可小觑，算是防具天花板了。  
布朗诗不会骑马，康纳就让她坐在后头。鹰隼从天空掠过，二人双雕一马的景象在旷野之中像是一幅画。布朗诗看着无人烟的景色不禁惊叹：  
“这片土地到底是浪漫到了骨子里。”  
康纳歪头，勒马停在一片地势较高的平原。布朗诗从马上跳下来，康纳呼出一口气：“下马不能跳，你这样会伤到自己的。”  
“诶？我没感觉啊。”布朗诗低头看看自己的身体，康纳有些想不明白的眨了眨眼：“没有强健的体魄，直接跳下来会受伤。你要这样慢慢下来——”康纳做了一遍示范，布朗诗不好意思地笑笑：“我记住了，下次不会了。”  
“你想看什么？”  
布朗诗站在最高处向远处眺望，只见青树翠蔓，参差披拂，溪湖如镜；明日下山霞如梦，鸟鸣如乐。这片土地合该留着，一点都不要被人为破坏才好。  
“不打猎么？给阿基里斯先生添道中午的菜。”布朗诗没有回答他，小皮鞋几乎浸在青草地里，脚背被青草戳得有些发痒。康纳皱起了眉：“你不该穿这双鞋的。”  
“这双鞋怎么了吗？”  
“这里可能会有蛇，所以，至少要穿靴子。我不知道你穿了这双鞋，所以也没有带驱蛇的药。”康纳有些紧张地搓着自己的手指头，布朗诗嗖地一下跳上马：“什么蛇？”  
“只要不踩到它们，它们不会主动攻击的。”康纳赶紧摆手，布朗诗从马上跳下来：“这，这样啊……”  
康纳说不出话了。  
布朗诗不是屡教不改的人，这不才教了一次。康纳转移了话题：“这片森林除了蛇，也有獾和小鹿。你想要哪个？”  
“嗯……鹿吧，可以做火腿熏肉。”  
布朗诗开始专心考虑食材的问题。康纳在森林中简直像是来到了他的“绝对领域”，轻易就分析出鹿会在哪边活动，顺着草叶的摆动分析出风向，从下风处慢慢接近那只落单的路，挽弓搭箭拉满，然后一箭射中了小鹿的脖子。小鹿负伤受惊，向远处跑去，康纳又是一箭，将它钉死在了石头上。  
布朗诗简直要被这行云流水的动作惊呆。人家可不是玩游戏的时候开鹰眼一点点排除，那是他自己的能力。从小在森林中长大的人，这片土地就是他的王国，一草一木都在他的感知之下。  
康纳的肌肉在挽弓的时候简直要从领口爆出来，据说那弓得有七十磅——游戏区别人分析的——这种重弓她拉都拉不动，现在他打猎，她就像个废人一样站在旁边。  
她来之前就只是个普通学生，四体不勤，五谷不分，什么都不会。布朗诗皱起了眉，她一天到晚给别人添这种麻烦，真的好吗？她除了因为剧情抢占先机，什么都不知道，有些东西还不敢说——如果这是个真实的世界，她该怎么确定，自己从游戏里看到的剧情在这个世界也能应验？  
胡思乱想是每个人的本能，尤其是情绪低落的时候。康纳在一旁把鹿抗在肩上，领着布朗诗往拴马的地方走。布朗诗跟在后头，也不说话。康纳偏头看她，发现她一直低着头。是在怕蛇吗？  
康纳把马缰从小树上解下来，把小鹿放在马鞍上，牵着马慢慢往回走。布朗诗仍然是低着头，不知道是在想什么。是的，康纳现在确定她不是在看草丛里有没有蛇了。脚步虚浮，低着头心不在焉，连他回头看了她好几次，她都没发现。如果是平时，康纳想，她一定早就问了。  
“布朗诗，你在想什么吗？”  
康纳终于问了出来。布朗诗猛然抬头，然后垂下眼帘：“在想……我拜托您带我来，会不会给你添麻烦。”  
“不会的。”  
康纳站在她面前，稍稍躬下身一边直视她的眼睛。他的双眼清澈纯真，带着一股少年人的倔强：“是你帮助了我的村子，你说你需要去这几块地转转，我当然会负责保护你的安全。”  
“可，比如今天的打猎，我就帮不了你。”  
人们总会忘记自己拥有的东西，去奢望自己没有的。有时情绪低落，又奢望别人讲一些自己原本就该知道的道理。  
“又不是人人都需要打猎，打猎这些事交给我就好了。”康纳不明白她为什么忽然说起这个，“你要上马吗？”  
布朗诗点点头：“好。那日后可能要多多麻烦你了。”  
康纳并不认为这是麻烦，但他没说什么，只是把布朗诗扶上马牵着往回走。布朗诗趴在马背上，叹了口气。她不是不知道自己可以在其他地方发挥作用，可是——没有这种求生能力，在几百年前的世界她不就是废人一个？  
贵族小姐们也四体不勤，但人家有家世背景势力，政治家有人脉手段，商人有资本，她最多就是靠着自己的假身份和一点本事，让自己活下来。如果日后康纳和海尔森真的反目，她一定会失去这种庇护。从今往后，就算不为了自己的私心，她也不得不尽力改善这两个人的关系了。  
通达古今中外，人际关系无不是一种资源。她没有底层百姓的生存能力，就只能靠着这些让自己活下来。  
布朗诗抬起头欢快地舒了一口气，康纳看她忽然又一脸轻快，不觉也放松起来。  
“康纳，我一定会保住你的村子的，我保证。”  
布朗诗像是在强调什么，康纳点头：“我知道的。”  
“我一定会让你——你们，让你们能一起的。”  
“什么一起？”  
“没什么。”布朗诗不敢说。康纳和海尔森现在应该还没有正面接触，等他们那时候准备好了结盟，她就努力让这个圣殿、刺客的盟约持续下去。  
虽然她的私心是不想让康纳陷落原剧情一样的境地，可跟活下去比起来，一文不值。命运仿佛引导着她，她步步为营走来下，忽然发现自己正在向“父子不成仇，康纳无绝境”的地步走去。  
“我一定会帮你的，康纳！”  
布朗诗又大声强调了一遍，康纳不明白她为什么忽然把一句她的真心话说这么多次。他分明看出来，她这句话极认真真诚，他已经知道了。  
她像是说给自己听一样。  
康纳刚想应声，那马却忽然惊叫一声疾驰起来。布朗诗尖叫一声，赶紧死死地扣住马缰，趴在马背上不敢松手。人跑不过马，就算康纳再快，此时也只能在后面喊：“布朗诗！夹紧！”  
“康康康纳——有蛇啊！”  
布朗诗的声音一路远去，康纳眼看着那马越跑越快，快把布朗诗颠下去了。那小鹿是早就掉下去了。康纳奋起平生之力追着那惊马，马蹄踏尽夏草繁花，康纳一路追逐着，芳草的清香萦在康纳鼻尖，他甚至闻不到了猛兽或其他动物的味道，只能顺着那股清香和马蹄的印记一路向回跑。  
那么长的路，康纳跑回来的时候呼吸还很匀称，布朗诗倒是喘得像是哮喘病人。她双腿死死夹住马腹，因为穿的不是长靴，已经把小腿内侧磨出了血。  
都说老马识途，马受惊了往回跑，直接跑到达文波特，阿基里斯家门口。  
“康、康纳，对不起，让你打猎白跑一趟……”布朗诗趴在马背上，也没力气跳下来了。  
“蛇呢？”  
“被马踩死了。”  
康纳沉默，原来马因为蛇才受惊的吗？康纳凑近布朗诗：“你是不是不会骑马？”  
布朗诗不好意思地点点头：“是啊，上一次我回来，还是绑在马背上才……咳，我确实不会。”  
大意了，她不能让康纳知道这一点的。至少在圣殿、刺客达成暂时性的盟约之前，她绝对不能让康纳知道她与海尔森有往来。也许阿基里斯知道她和圣殿有交，可康纳只知道她在达文波特给权贵任职。  
康纳似乎没怀疑，很小心地把她的小腿从马磴子上挪下来，接下来布朗诗只觉得天旋地转，她已经结结实实撞在康纳的胸膛里。  
等、等一下？  
布朗诗无奈地捂住脸：“康纳，你平时都这么抱伤患的吗？”  
“这样你们不会觉得不适。”  
“你没试过扛在肩上？”  
“那样会不舒服的。”  
布朗诗僵着身子不敢动，又怕掉下去，只能靠着康纳，只觉得他皮肤火烫，心脏砰砰的跳。她就说嘛，那么长的路跑回来，不大喘气已经很厉害了，怎么可能没点反应。  
“要不你休息一会儿？”  
康纳奇怪地看她一眼：“到阿基里斯家门口了，为什么要休息一会。”  
“没什么。”  
布朗诗把整张脸都遮住，不敢让他看到自己忍笑的嘴角。这时候她怎么忽然就想起来“套马的汉子你威武雄壮，我愿融化在你宽广的胸膛”？  
“布朗诗？”  
“没、没事！”  
布朗诗笑得肩膀都耸动起来。


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter18  
夏日的虫鸣渐渐淡去，小木屋里点着灯，关上门，书桌前的窗子遮上了一层厚厚的窗帘。  
康纳踩着高大的枝丫，轻盈地落在翻新的小木屋屋顶。阿基里斯执意叫人帮忙，给布朗诗的小木屋扩建了一间厨餐厅，原来灶台的位置成了橱柜和通往厨餐厅的小门。布朗诗无奈，只能任由他去。  
施工多有不便，布朗诗也因此拖慢了设计的进度。话又说回来——多少学生都喜欢不到死线不着急的作业方式，她也有那么点有意思在里面，冬天就是波士顿一期建设了，她秋天才把设计稿画出一个雏形。  
布朗诗扯着头发，啃着铅笔头看着图纸，心里骂着华盛顿。  
人一旦到相对安逸的环境中，就会滋生出许多不同的情绪，比如怨怼。如果是一开始，布朗诗绝对不会把华盛顿当做甲方爸爸在自己心里骂八百遍。她要是真的一开始就对上华盛顿，早就膝盖一弯哭着求饶了好吗？  
不管是哭还是跪，都是她谋求信任的手段罢了。  
不管是什么社会，人心是最容易第一时间抓住的资源。如今性命无忧，便开始在意其他东西了。比如吃的如何，住的如何，如果是之前，她断然不敢接受阿基里斯这番好意。布朗诗的面庞在灯火下越发柔和，在图纸上写写画画，恍若隔世。  
她叹口气，把笔放在桌子上，掸掉桌子上沾满铅笔印子的干面包屑，揉了揉太阳穴。  
曾几何时她用着打印好的图纸，上面覆盖一层半透的拷贝纸准备着设计作业，橡皮和零食就在手边，用着父母给的生活费，无忧无虑，等待着将来的、随便哪一种未来。  
人生莫不是一场妙不可言的等待，她却等来了一个陌生的世界。现在她在这小木屋里，忽然像回到了过去——  
曾经，曾经我好像就是这样安恬地、在书桌前——  
桌子旁边被人放了一盘土豆干，布朗诗回头，看见戴着兜帽的康纳。  
“你怎么来了？”  
“我不是一直在这里住。”康纳摘下兜帽，从口袋里掏出一封信。  
“不，我是说你怎么给我带了这个。”布朗诗摸了一块土豆干放进嘴里嚼，写作业的时候吃零食，她习惯了的。  
“我看你经常做这个。”  
康纳把信纸拆开，布朗诗很自觉地没有去看，想了想又凑过去。  
“其实是因为以前没有别的能吃。”  
信纸上的英文很工整，看字迹像是女人，带着一股子坚毅。  
“谁给你的信？”布朗诗不记得有这样的情节，还是说这是游戏中没有提到的、别人给的情书？  
“新奥尔良兄弟会寄过来的，我今天刚从阿基里斯那里拿到。”康纳看了一遍，递给布朗诗，“你不是要看吗？”  
布朗诗一愣：“新奥尔良？你确定是新奥尔良？”  
“是。”康纳轻轻弯下腰，看着她的眼睛，“你的脸色看起来不太好，有什么问题吗？”  
布朗诗勉强地笑了一下，摇了摇头，坐在椅子上，然后忽然捡起康纳放在桌上的信。她仔细看了一遍，又确认了一边落款：“你之前跟她通过信吗？”  
康纳摇头：“没有，这是我第一次收到新奥尔良兄弟会的信。”  
“她说什么？”  
布朗诗皱紧了眉头，从椅子上站起来，在桌前来回踱步，又忽然决定了什么一样，坐在桌子上，正好能和康纳平视。  
“你不是看到了吗？她说今年冬天，跟我一起去寻找一个叫Davidson的圣殿骑士。”  
布朗诗紧蹙着眉头，头发从耳际渐渐滑落到额头前。康纳伸出手，轻轻将她的发撩到耳后：“你是知道些什么吗？”  
“对，我知道……”布朗诗揉着太阳穴，“但是我所知道的，好像对不上了……”  
明明是1777年的冬天，艾芙琳和康纳相遇然后一起追查圣殿骑士，为什么提前了一年？难道剧情上是错的？还是说只能做个参考？不，如果只能做个参考，不可能那么多事情都对的上，现在唯一对不上的只有时间。布朗诗忽然从桌上跳下来，从衣柜里翻出披风：“康纳，我要去一趟波士顿，你不必跟着我了。”  
“我是保护你安全的，当然要跟你一起。”  
布朗诗无奈：“我去波士顿不会有危险，之前不一直是这样的吗？”  
“那我至少要送你去镇上。”康纳执拗起来，布朗诗扶额：“别这样，康纳，我真的需要自己一个人去。”  
布朗诗的眼睛带着一丝不易察觉的认真，被康纳敏锐地捕捉到了。似乎他天生就是这样，他能体会到一个人的真诚，却没法明白人性的险恶。当他终于明白的时候，他依然选择自己坚持的方向。  
“好吧，但是——”  
康纳走过来，地给她一条发绳。  
“骑马去波士顿要很久，你不扎头发会被风吹乱的。”  
布朗诗看着那条红色的小绳，张了张嘴，像是有什么东西从心里漫过，涨潮过后，又慢慢落下去。  
“谢谢。但，我不太会用发绳，我以前——以前用的不是这种。”  
我以前用的是松紧发绳，用的是橡皮，用的是天然气；在这里我学会了用干面包当橡皮、用柴火烧饭，可是我想保留一点天真的、执拗的、可笑的自己。  
“我可以帮你。”  
风声穿堂而过，布朗诗抬头看着康纳，康纳已经拿起了她的梳子，把她按到了椅子上，很轻柔地将她的头发从上梳到下面。梳齿从头顶的头皮一直梳到发尾，力道不轻不重，很舒服。  
“谢谢。”  
布朗诗的声音很轻，康纳很熟练地把发绳扎好：“你什么时候回来？”  
布朗诗戴上兜帽：“不出意外的话，明后天就能回来。”  
“好。”  
马鞍和马磴子磨着大腿，并不舒服。布朗诗却不敢减速，当她到绿龙酒馆，却没见到海尔森的身影。  
查尔斯坐在二楼的桌旁慢慢喝着一杯朗姆酒，玻璃杯里是澄净的液体，布朗诗走过去摘下兜帽：“父亲，您好。”  
“你还知道叫我父亲啊。”查尔斯眼角一抽。  
“不管您对我如何，您都是我的父亲。父亲怎么一个人在这里喝酒？”布朗诗客客气气地坐在他旁边，查尔斯眼珠转了转，看附近没有可疑的人，把凳子挪过去半寸，压低了声音：“你打的什么主意？”  
“父亲说笑了，我当然是想为父亲分忧。毕竟我除了父亲，没有人可以依靠对吧？”布朗诗眨眨眼，看起来极其纯良。查尔斯知道她是为了谋个身份，只是心里有点怨怼罢了。  
“算了。你今天来做什么？你的图纸……”  
“还没好，我可以按时上交。”布朗诗心里一跳，“只是……我想打听一下新奥尔良，新奥尔良最近发生了什么吗？”  
查尔斯喝酒的手停了下来：“女儿忽然对这件事情感兴趣？”  
爹是自己认的，布朗诗咬着牙：“毕竟我想为父亲和肯威先生分忧，当然想打听些事情。”  
查尔斯晃了晃杯子，眯着眼睛看她良久，终于一口 将剩余的酒一口闷了：“我去给你查，回头叫人送到你的住处。你住在那儿？”  
“肯威先生没告诉你？”  
“Sir为什么会告诉我？”  
“我住达文波特最偏僻的一间小木屋……父亲差人过来的时候只要把消息放在窗台上，别进屋。”布朗诗扶额。她万万没想到海尔森没告诉查尔斯她住达文波特，是觉得会有误会还是怎么？  
“你住达文波特？”  
“是。”  
查尔斯那双眼睛上下打量着布朗诗，好像在掂量她的价值和可信度。布朗诗瞬间明白查尔斯动了封口的念头，本以为现在不会再遇见这种情况了。她站起来，深吸一口气：“父亲，如果我不可信，为什么肯威先生会信任我呢？”  
查尔斯的杀气渐渐淡了。  
“父亲放心，我呆在那是先生同意的。我也不会舍得让别人日日来找我父亲的麻烦，对吧？”布朗诗微笑着，戴上兜帽，遮住了她一张小脸儿。明明不是自己的亲女儿，查尔斯此时忽然有种被女儿气到的感觉——  
“你和那个小子在一起？”  
布朗诗耸耸肩：“先生没有告诉父亲吗？”  
虽然查尔斯并没有把当年那个威胁自己的小男孩放在眼里，可他怎么会把自己人放在一个天天想要自己命的人身边？  
“不行，你过来住，如果你想，我可以在波士顿给你置办房产。”  
“我住在那是先生的命令。”布朗诗狐假虎威。  
查尔斯揉了揉眉心：“所以你是一定要住在达文波特了？”  
“这也是没办法的事情。”布朗诗准备走，被查尔斯用力按住肩膀。  
“你不是主意很大？都在大陆议会上讲话了，会因为住在哪‘没办法’？”  
“我需要考察波士顿周边的土地情况，当然要在达文波特方便得多。”布朗诗吃痛，赶紧凑在查尔斯身边，“父亲您放心吧，我不会有事的。他人好着呢。您和他有没仇，何必因为他小时候一句戏言就记仇这么多年？我在达文波特，在他身边，也是为了您和先生的事业。知己知彼百战百胜不是？我替你们打听刺客的底细，这不好么？”  
查尔斯思忖着，原来Sir不让她成为圣殿骑士，是因为让她去刺客那边卧底？  
像是女儿安抚住了父亲，查尔斯点点头：“那你回去吧，注意安全。”  
“那女儿就走了，父亲日安。”布朗诗笑着点头，恭敬地后退几步转身离开了绿龙酒馆，那张笑得端正的脸在回头后变得面无表情，一脸淡漠地上马赶回达文波特家园。


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter19  
布朗诗硬生生将自己准备骂人的话吞进肚子里。  
一支笔，一盏灯，一个人，一个晚上，会出现什么？  
一个奇迹。  
波士顿的一期建设当然不可能一个晚上就更肝出来，但是以布朗诗的学生本性，最后一个月完成所有图纸、最后一个星期抠完所有细节、最后一个晚上通宵点灯整理掉所有的杂碎，已经是一个奇迹了。  
布朗诗打着哈欠把废面包屑扫进垃圾桶，把图纸卷起来放进自己请康纳特别做的画筒里头——木头凿至中空，上方用东西塞住，然后裹上几层帆布，能保证里面的图纸雨天不湿。冬天已经到了，不管她想不想，这时候都得交图。  
布朗诗不用没有松紧的发绳梳头——也就是说，她不扎头发。每次赶去波士顿，康纳给布朗诗梳头的时候，都能看见大把大把的头发卡在梳齿里。好歹是为了自己的村子，才如此费心。康纳对布朗诗愧疚之心更甚。布朗诗把画筒缠上几层帆布，打了个哈欠：“康纳，能送我去波士顿吗？”  
“你之前不是不让我跟着。”  
康纳知道她这个状态肯定不能骑马去，布朗诗揉着眼睛：“如果你有事的话，不送我也行……你把画筒送到绿龙酒馆……”  
康纳的目光在打着哈欠的布朗诗的脸上和她怀里的画筒中游移了几个来回，接过画筒：“绿龙酒馆？”  
“对，你交……不了，还是我自己去吧。你今天是不是有事情要出去？”  
布朗诗使劲抹了抹脸，怎么最近总是松懈，难道是因为心思都扑在设计上了吗？  
“我要去纽约找新奥尔良的刺客。你不是知道的吗？”  
“最近事情太多，没想起来。”布朗诗抱起画筒，“算了，我让别人送我去吧。”  
“我送你。我负责你的安全。”康纳似乎是强调一样，布朗诗摆摆手：“不耽误你的事情就好。”  
“不会的。”  
康纳把她扶到马鞍后座，然后翻身上马：“需要我接你回来吗？”  
“不用。”  
布朗诗紧紧抱着画筒。如果康纳提前了一年跟艾芙琳见面，而她在自己所得的情报又丝毫看不出什么端倪，她一定得亲自去看看他们之间发生了什么。也不必深究他们的任务，只要事后请人吃个饭——欧美应该是喝个酒——就能打听出点消息。  
康纳示意她抓紧自己，布朗诗却用力夹紧马腹，双手死死抱着画筒不肯松手，康纳只好稍微减慢了点速度。进了波士顿行人熙熙攘攘，马不可能跑得太快，康纳还是把她送到了绿龙酒馆门口。  
“康纳——”  
布朗诗摘下披风的兜帽。  
康纳勒马回头，布朗诗朝他笑笑：“你回来我有些事跟你说，还有——一路平安。”  
康纳沉吟，继而转身打马离去。布朗诗回头推门进了绿龙酒馆。她本想在合适的时机，至少在刺客和圣殿已经暂时性联合起来的时候，再说自己与海尔森之流有交，但她今早说漏了嘴，也只能告诉他自己现在成了查尔斯的私生女了。阿基里斯知道，康纳不知道，主要是怕康纳对这件事不舒服。可瞒着他他会更加不高兴的。  
二楼有几个官员正在喝酒聊天，布朗诗拢了拢头发，朝他们礼貌地笑了笑，抱着画筒去了海尔森的房间。海尔森开了门，布朗诗才把图纸从蹭蹭帆布之中包裹的画筒里拿出图纸。  
“先生，图纸已经画好了，您是否要先过目？”  
海尔森把图纸平铺在桌子上，似乎跟她闲聊：“康纳送你过来的？”  
“是。”  
海尔森翻阅着图纸，良久没有说话，倒是让布朗诗感到有些不安。  
“您怎么突然问起这个？”  
海尔森没回答她，她咽下了口中准备追问的话。是她自己把关系跟康纳绑在一起的。  
“我觉得不错，下次议会你交上去，就可以实施了。”海尔森并不是决定这项项目的人，布朗诗给他看只是对圣殿骑士示好——毕竟这可是她目前最大的靠山。  
“一切听先生的安排。”布朗诗把身子前倾几度，恭敬地把图纸接回来放回画筒。“先生，我需要去一趟纽约，东西放在您这儿几天行吗？”  
海尔森淡淡瞟了她一眼，想起来查尔斯曾经向他要过新奥尔良的圣殿、刺客的情报。“你为什么去纽约？”  
布朗诗不知道该怎么说，她现在还不知道自己到底是记错了时间，还是现在出现了变数。她只是摇摇头，朝海尔森微笑：“我现在还不能说，先生。等到时机到了，我会向您解释一切。”  
“包括金苹果？”  
那声音犹如闪电刹那穿过布朗诗的脑海，她恍然回到了那个雨夜，那天大雨瓢泼，她面对着能轻易夺走自己生命的人面前，奴颜婢膝。  
他已经很肯定了。  
是的，没错，那个山洞里的自己是她抽空刻上去的，可在她的设想中不是这样的。如果是之前，她不说，海尔森也么有足够的证据证明是她写的，这件事不会挑明。现在不同，海尔森信任她，也知道她和康纳住在一起，也许在海尔森的脑海里不是单纯的住在一起。这种时候如果她不对海尔森更加坦诚，海尔森多疑，很可能会以为她心中偏袒康纳。  
连带着偏袒刺客，她就玩完了。  
“包括金苹果，先生。据我所知吗，金苹果在这片大陆有一个，但我不知会在什么时候被人发现。”  
“现在我要去了解的，也许就跟金苹果有关，连带着可能跟另一个先行者遗迹有关。但我不确定……”布朗诗斟酌着把自己知道的说了出来，倒是让海尔森有些意外。  
是什么让她选择把之前不肯说的东西都说出来了？  
“你去吧，我叫人送你。”  
布朗诗松了口气：“谢谢先生。”  
马车隆隆驶向纽约，布朗诗坐在马车里发呆。跟达文波特的马车不同，达文波特的马车大多是用来拉货的，如果全速奔跑风能把她吹成个疯婆子。这马车带车门，就算是冬天里面也暖烘烘的。  
她肯定要解释她为什么去绿龙酒馆。布朗诗决定把查尔斯李推出去，可是她该怎么解释这个私生女的关系？  
阿基里斯能理解她是在圣殿那边谋求一个生还的机会，她也为阿基里斯报告了圣殿那边的动向。她就是个两面三刀的小人。  
但，不能伤害康纳。  
布朗诗用食指绕着头发，总觉得这比设计波士顿的建设图纸还要麻烦。不，这比她之前跟圣殿、刺客之间周旋还要费脑筋。如果和别人打交道是人心和利益的权衡，对康纳只有真心交付真心。  
所以如果要跟康纳说为什么，只有把真相都和盘托出。可她现在不能说。  
布朗诗不知道自己说出那些东西，会改变康纳什么，她只想让康纳和海尔森、刺客和圣殿合作起来。世上没有永远的敌人，他们明明可以走上一条和解的道路，为什么最后要走向一个明明没有用却还会让自己后悔的结局呢？  
命运执拗却难料。她不能把那些东西说出来，可是她可以说些别的。  
至少，到现在为止，她没有对康纳说过谎，只是隐瞒了一部分罢了——  
“女士，前面快到了。”  
士兵的声音传到布朗诗耳中，布朗诗含糊应了一声，拢了拢头发戴上兜帽，又狐假虎威地给领口别了一个红色的十字胸针。  
布朗诗打发士兵回去复命，按照记忆走向附近的森林。根据查尔斯给的情报，好像关于艾芙琳的剧情每一项都对上了，只是为什么她提前了一年来找康纳呢？  
天空落下纷纷扬扬的雪花，布朗诗的鞋浸在了雪地里，猜出不浅的鞋印。那双劣质的小皮靴是她去年买的，康纳说骑马不能穿单鞋，她就穿了这双小皮靴。确实骑马的时候不会磨到小腿了，但不防寒。也不知道做靴子的人怎么做的。布朗诗回忆着自己玩游戏的时候，艾芙琳的路线，抬头辨认自己跑过的树，却忽然被人扑倒在地。  
“我投降！”  
布朗诗迅速双手举过头顶，在生命受到威胁的时候，人是很敏感的。布朗诗知道身后的人好像是戴着袖剑正准备一个背刺——  
“等一下！”  
布朗诗费力地抬起头，兜帽几乎遮住了她的眼睛。可是这个声音她认得。布朗诗双手丝毫不敢放下，头在兜帽下蹭了好一阵，却被一双大手掀开。  
“艾芙琳，这是我的盟友。”  
是啊，是康纳。  
布朗诗尴尬地干笑两声：“艾芙琳，是你吗？您开鹰眼看看，我虽然这身打扮但是不是圣殿骑士……”  
身后的重量减轻了，艾芙琳从布朗诗身上站起，伸手将她拉起来。  
“抱歉，我看到她穿的可疑，又沿着我的来路走，以为她在跟踪。”  
“我叫布朗诗。这身打扮是为了让圣殿以为我是他们的同伙，好保命。”布朗诗掸了掸身上的雪，康纳插了句嘴：“你怎么来了？”  
布朗诗垂下眼帘：“我来找你。我有些一定要知道的事情。”  
艾芙琳的眼睛在他俩之间转了两转，不着痕迹地打量起她：“你看起来不像是欧洲人。”  
“我是亚洲人。”  
布朗诗眉眼一弯，康纳看着她的表情反而不适应起来。艾芙琳点点头：“你是怎么来的？”  
“这应该和你们的任务没有关系。艾芙琳小姐，说起来我明明来的很晚，为什么你们好像刚刚碰头？”  
“我们本来就约定清理了周边的可疑人物再聚。”艾芙琳摊手。  
“看来是我打扰你们了，这样吧。如果你们的任务不急的话——”  
布朗诗堆上了惯用的笑。  
“我们去纽约找个小酒馆吃一顿饭？算是我给你们赔罪了。”


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter20  
康纳抬头看了看在一旁给艾芙琳敬酒的布朗诗，低头扒拉自己盘子里的食物。  
“听说您很擅长变装出行，潜入敌营，可真是太厉害了……我一直觉得艾芙琳小姐是女性中的佼佼者……”布朗诗跟艾芙琳喝喝谈谈，外头的太阳渐渐落了下去。康纳坐在一旁欲言又止，还是别开了脸。  
布朗诗深吸一口气，看他几秒，终究还是把那口气呼了出去。  
康纳抬起头，布朗诗把右手搭在他的左手上，那双眼睛里温柔得要漫出水来。她安抚性地拍了拍他，又收回了手，继续与艾芙琳攀谈。  
康纳放下了叉子，并没有看布朗诗和艾芙琳，低着头发呆。  
布朗诗和艾芙琳谈笑风生，显得康纳更加沉默寡言。饭毕，布朗诗把小费和饭钱扔在桌子上，拉着艾芙琳亲亲热热地走出去，康纳在后头慢慢跟着。  
“如果你们着急，我就不留你们了。但是以我的情报，你们还不急着今晚去调查吧？要不要纽约住一晚？”  
布朗诗戴上了兜帽，路人看不清她的面容。艾芙琳笑着回绝了她：“我们还是尽早动身比较好。”  
布朗诗也没挽留：“那我静候佳音。对了，您怎么忽然向康纳求助了？”  
“去年有人告诉了我‘生意人’的身份，我摸着这条线去查，然后获得了一些消息……”艾芙琳没把事情都说出来，布朗诗发现这和自己的情报、自己熟知的剧情都对上了。  
“……后来，后来线索断了，我父亲也……”  
“我很抱歉。”布朗诗垂下眼帘，她知道艾芙琳的父亲是被谁杀的，但是她不敢现在告诉她。艾芙琳此时正对刺客的道路感到不解，需要康纳坚定着自己的信念来鼓励她——这世上又那有什么事情是绝对的呢。  
“我父亲竟然只活了54岁……我……我以为他就算病重，也不会这么快就……”  
艾芙琳紧紧皱着眉，轻轻摇了摇头，然后摇头就更加剧烈起来：“对不起，我失态了。”  
“你父亲……是1723年生人？”  
“不，我父亲是1722年生，去年1776年，他离开了。”艾芙琳冷静下来，布朗诗张了张嘴，用尽力气也没发出什么声音。  
“艾芙琳小姐……”  
布朗诗找回自己的声音，握住她的双手。艾芙琳的双手和她的心一样火烫。布朗诗能清晰的感受到她掌心的温度，她用力地攥紧，忽然有些不知道自己该说什么  
“艾芙琳小姐，你父亲他……很爱你的母亲。真的。你想一下，他真的深爱你的母亲，为什么会娶别人呢？只是为了生意，你的继母也……会怨怼吧？”  
不能说，我不能说，我现在最重要的不是告诉她，操控一切的人是你的继母，而是要查出——为什么她算漏了一年！  
“真的！艾芙琳小姐，您得相信你的父亲——”  
布朗诗咬唇，然后扭头向纽约城门奔去，康纳看着她的背影，不明白她为什么那样匆匆。  
“很抱歉听到这个消息。”  
康纳终于开口说话了。  
艾芙琳摇摇头：“我只是……在解放奴隶的道路中，发现自己错失了一些东西。”  
北美的两个技巧高超的刺客并排而立，天空纷纷扬扬飘下了雪花，像是给什么东西落幕。他们的身影消失在了雪里，去向远方。  
布朗诗愈发讨厌骑马了。  
那马颠得她胃里的酒食都要吐出来，可她还是没敢停，一路向新奥尔良。可是马骑得再快，新奥尔良和纽约也相差两千多公里呢，布朗诗终于忍不住勒马停下，扶着路边的树吐了个干净。  
为什么她会算漏了一年？  
她清楚地记得和艾芙琳见面、和海尔森结盟基本上是同一时期的事情，剧情中就是1777年。为什么她过来的时候是邦克山战役，经历了一个冬天，她已经跳到了1777年？还是说剧情中的“1777年冬天”指的是大年初一的那种冬天吗？可是这不还在1776年年末吗？  
他俩查了一个多月才查到那个叫戴维森的圣殿骑士？  
布朗诗擦了擦嘴角，找了条小溪漱漱口。这里荒无人烟，她得去找个地方歇歇脚。布朗诗骑了好几天，终于到了新奥尔良——她找到了艾芙琳的父亲的坟墓。  
墓园静静的，墓碑上写着一长串的名字，是菲利普·奥利维耶·德·格朗普雷。  
生卒年，是1722-1776年。  
艾芙琳所说的，去年。  
布朗诗跑回马上，那马连着跑了几天，已经口吐白沫，她赶紧又换了一匹，一路往波士顿扬鞭。当她终于看见波士顿熟悉的酒馆和港口后，她顾不得自己身上已经满是沙尘，几乎直直地坠到绿龙酒馆门口。  
“先生——”  
黑色的兜帽披风下，是一个白裙染泥的女人，女人像是缺水的鱼儿在地上喘息着。她挺直了脊梁，扶着门框站起身子，没力气再掸身上的尘土，几乎是凭着一口气走上了二楼。楼梯被她踩得咯吱咯吱响，她走到海尔森的房间门前，门是虚掩着的，里面没人。布朗诗看到桌上有一本硬壳的本子。  
日记本。  
她蹒跚着走过去，日记本中间夹着那枚先行者的护身符，上面没写别的，只有一个日期。  
已经足够了。  
布朗诗合上日记本，那个她无法确认的答案，此时变得更加令人疑惑。  
海尔森的日记，也就是此时的波士顿，是1776年，艾芙琳所在的新奥尔良，是1777年。  
这中间到底发生了什么！  
布朗诗跌跌撞撞往门外走，也没在意门口并排走过来的海尔森和查尔斯。海尔森擦肩回头看了她一眼，跟查尔斯咬耳。查尔斯领命离去。  
“康纳……”  
康纳抬头看到门口那个摇摇晃晃的身影，赶紧跑过去把人扶着，布朗诗却忽然紧紧攥住他的肩膀，强迫他与自己对视：“艾芙琳和你说了什么对吗？你自己又说了什么？”  
“你怎么了？”  
康纳身子有点僵，他把人往屋里挪，布朗诗却忽然提高了声音：“康纳！告诉我！”  
“告诉你什么？你应该先告诉我，你去了哪里，为什么现在才回来。为什么你现在是这个样子，你之前跟我说过要跟我说的话。还有，你为什么跟艾芙琳……”康纳皱着眉斟酌了一下用词，“用那副表情？”  
“我去了……新奥尔良，去证实一些事情。你先告诉我，你跟艾芙琳说了什么！”  
布朗诗的手指甲几乎要掐进肉里，康纳倒是不觉得痛。他把她的手从肩膀上拿下来，把人扶到书桌前椅子上，布朗诗却自然而然地坐在了桌子上。康纳平视她的眼睛，回答她的问题：“艾芙琳问我刺客的道路是否正确，我说我只遵循我内心的道路。”  
没错。  
布朗诗慢慢低下头，没错，剧情没错，现实没错，只有时间错了。  
时间怎么会错呢？难道是两个地方用的日历不一样吗？  
“你的脸色很不好。”康纳看她几乎要跌下桌子，赶紧凑近一步。  
“我……我没事……”布朗诗歪着身子，坠到康纳的胸膛里。康纳的心正强健地律动着，她伸手放在他的胸膛上：“你活着的。”  
“是的。”康纳的心跳顺着布朗诗的手，传导到她的骨骼里。  
“我也活着的，对不对？”  
“是的。”  
“那为什么——那为什么会有东西不对劲呢？就像这一切不是真实发生的。我来北美之前，我的家里人都死光了，我本来是没可能逃出来的。可是我就是逃出来了，会不会现在我已经死了，现在的一切都是我死后的幻觉？”  
不然为什么什么都对的上，什么都按照我记忆中的剧情发展，好像我不会记错一样，偏偏两个地方的时间不一样呢？  
康纳的呼吸喷洒在布朗诗的头上，他想了想：“我不知道死后的世界是什么样的。但是在我的眼里，我们都是活着的。你为什么会这么问？”  
“我……知道了一些事情。”  
“你还是不能说吗？”  
“嗯。”  
良久，布朗诗定了定神，直起身摸了把脸：“现在我来回答你的问题。第一个，关于艾芙琳。我知道跟艾芙琳有关的事情，但是我想验证我的情报，所以我会与她交流很久。”  
“我是说，你为什么是那副表情。我看着很奇怪。”  
“我习惯了。”布朗诗摊手，“人总是要讲究交情的，我在波士顿对上大陆议会的人也是那副表情。”  
“我觉得你那样并不好。”  
康纳表达自己的想法。他惯是真心换真心，布朗诗可没法认同这一点：“如果是我自己的私交，我当然不想用这样的方法，可是有些时候，这种说话方式是一种权衡‘价值’的体现。大陆议会的官员可不会用真心跟别人交际。但是你不一样，我是愿意用真心换你的真心的。”  
康纳张了张嘴，喉咙里发出一个音节，然后点了点头。  
“第二，我要跟你说的话。”布朗诗沉吟了一下，“你先答应我别激动好么？”  
康纳不知道她要说什么，可心跳愈加迅速，让他觉得有些不安。  
“请相信我——我是一定想帮你的。不过，我现在的身份，我一定要跟你解释清楚……我现在的身份是查尔斯李的私生女。”  
大雪纷飞，北风呼啸，那个衣衫本就满是尘泥的女人跌跌撞撞地顺着男人的脚印往前跑：  
“康纳！康纳你听我解释！都说了让你别激动，那不是真的……你听我解释啊……”


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter21  
“你早就知道，为什么你不告诉我？”  
康纳抿着唇，看向阿基里斯。阿基里斯摸了摸下巴，遮住新长出来的胡茬，那只拐杖抬起来几寸，又放下了。  
他抿唇的动作越来越像海尔森了。  
“这件事告诉你不告诉你，除了增加不必要的误会，有什么价值？怎么，难道你听说她是查尔斯的女儿还要杀了她？”阿基里斯从鼻腔重重喷出一口气，瞪了他一眼。  
“为什么要杀她？她是无辜的。”  
“你倒是知道刺客的信条在于不杀无辜之人。”  
“你从来没告诉过我刺客有这样的信条。”  
康纳皱起了眉，刚想说什么，背后急促的喘息和重物扑在门框的声音打断了他。  
“康、康纳！”  
布朗诗扶着门框，阿基里斯看到赶紧站起来，拄着拐把她扶进门：“你怎么啦？你怎么……”  
布朗诗摆摆手：“我没事。康纳你听我解释，我只是利用他获得一个假身份而已。我在邦克山战场上毫无征兆的出现，又幸存，已经很惹人怀疑了，我只能找一个有权势的靠山才能让别人忌惮我。”  
康纳站在那，阿基里斯作势要举拐杖打他：“给人家找换洗的衣服去！布朗诗伤成这样……”  
“先生不用了！我没有受伤。”  
布朗诗拽住阿基里斯的袖子，还是选择了先跟康纳解释：“康纳，我从来没有对你说过谎话，我对你每一句话都是真心的。我想活下来，所以我会对大陆议会甚至对圣殿的人摇尾乞怜，讨巧卖乖。但我做这些只是因为我想活。我从来不真的站在圣殿的立场上。”  
“那你为什么不说？”  
康纳终于肯回答，布朗诗微不可察地稍微松了口气。  
“因为我不能说，我就是——不能，和我怎么知道圣殿、怎么知道刺客、怎么知道那些各种不管是新情报、旧情报一样，我不能说。”那些东西说了就会改变命运，她如果说了，会带来多大的动荡？是的，布朗诗在心里说了句，是我自私，可是我没法冒险把这些事情都说出来。  
“你为什么不能说？”  
康纳似乎是绕不过去，执拗地问一个她无法回答的问题。  
我难道要说出我知道你们所有人的命运，告诉你你其实就是朱诺的一枚棋子吗？  
告诉你这是历史的车轮和必须要面对的命运？  
没法说的。  
布朗诗扶着额角叹了口气：“我说，除了增加不必要的误会还会怎样？如果我真的是查尔斯的女儿，我现在会告诉你吗？我告诉你是因为我不想让你误会我。很多事情如果时间不到我不能说。”  
她摇了摇头，连着几日未眠为休，已经只靠着脊梁撑着了。  
“康纳，从我来到这里，从之前的账目到现在的波士顿城区规划，我从来没有瞒过你。你知不知道人防工程是要签保密协议才能看的，我每次都是在你面前画的图纸！”  
“那你为什么不一开始就告诉我呢？而且为什么是李？他不是好人，如果不是他，我母亲……”  
“火不是他们放的！”  
布朗诗的声音陡然拔高，像是再也按捺不住真相。那声音好尖，尖锐得她自己都觉得耳朵不舒服。  
“康纳我不想让你怀疑我。我一件一件跟你解释，我本就姓李，从遇见你的时候我就告诉你我姓李。选查尔斯是因为我只知道关于他的情报，而且我也需要。不一开始就告诉你，我已经说过了，我不能说。如果……如果你能记得起来我是怎么来的，我就把事情都告诉你，但是……”  
“你不是从邦克山战俘中逃出来的吗？”  
没人会记得她是从天而降的。  
“记错了，康纳。该解释的我也都解释了……你，信不信在你吧。反正我现在……”  
反正我已经是大陆议会的议员了，一时半会死不了了。  
布朗诗回头往回走。该说的，都说了，就这样吧。我太困了。  
好麻烦啊……  
如果不需要人际交往就好了，人人都只需要像康纳一样，把事情都说清楚，等他自己想明白就好了。可是那样我就没法拿到海尔森的信任了。  
家离这里好远，走回去好累……  
阿基里斯看着她没了魂儿一样往回走，瞪了康纳一眼：“还不快送人家回去？”  
“我不去。”  
康纳向布朗诗的方向看了一眼，阿基里斯一噎：“不去就不去！”  
风雪不知道什么时候已经停了，康纳从屋里走出来。阿基里斯已经不知道去了哪里。康纳在达文波特漫无目的地走，想着她的话。  
他只能记得她忽然出现在战场上，那天漫天飘雪，鲜血染红了杂草和溶在地上的雪水。她一身白衣不染尘埃，毫无征兆地出现在他面前，还直接跳到他背上。她说自己不记得，怎么不记得了？  
忽然出现在战场的女人，确实惹人怀疑，而且没有身手，她是怎么从战俘里逃出来的？如果是为了活命也无可厚非，但是她为什么要和查尔斯扯上关系？  
火不是他们放的，那又是谁放的？  
康纳丝毫没有怀疑她的话的真实性，只是想不明白，他知道她没有说谎，只是……  
那是她解决问题的办法。  
康纳蹲坐在台阶上，双手环胸望着天，天上有一轮太阳挂在那，明亮温暖的阳光从天而降。那是八分钟之前传到地面上来的，就算它来得有些迟，它依然温暖，依然是光芒。  
“嘿，康纳？”  
诺里斯从一旁走过来，坐在他旁边：“你在想什么呢？”  
康纳平时寡言，诺里斯也是与他当过战友面对过美洲狮的，他把背上的竹筐放在一旁。康纳摆弄着手指头，思来想去，还是说了出来：“布朗诗跟我说……说完一些话，就走了。”  
“额……说的什么？”  
“大概是关于……”康纳的眉头都快拧成结了，诺里斯摆摆手：“你不想说就不说。她说完就走，不会是生气了吧？”  
“啊？”  
真的是生气了吗？  
“可能……可能是吧……”  
诺里斯手托着下巴想了想：“布朗诗从来都不生气的。我记得她刚来的时候，还给我们送过一份……叫什么咖喱，还挺好吃。布朗诗可是个好姑娘。康纳，她为什么生气？”  
康纳支吾了一阵：“可能是她觉得我不认同她？”  
“嘿——跟女孩子相处难道不投其所好？我追米莉安的时候，送花她不喜欢，送匕首倒是……”诺里斯搓着手傻笑起来，几秒钟之后赶紧收敛了自己放肆的笑，干咳了几声。  
“所以说，布朗诗生气了，得送个礼物表达歉意。她喜欢什么？”  
康纳低着头认真想了一会儿：“喜欢活着。”  
“……废话，谁不喜欢活着？”  
诺里斯跟着康纳一起想了起来：“花？达文波特的女人好像都不喜欢花，不然米莉安不会生气……咳，猎刀什么的也不适合布朗诗。她文文弱弱的，要不送支笔？我看她经常写写画画……”  
“我知道了。”  
康纳忽然站起来，诺里斯咦了一声：“你知道什么了？”  
康纳拍了拍身上的雪起身。她曾经说，她不习惯用现在的发绳，来北美之前，她用的不是这种。那是什么样的呢？是的，她和查尔斯李没有什么关系，她是黑发黄皮肤……曾经有一个黑发黄皮肤的刺客，是邵云。阿基里斯讲过邵云的事。她是中国人！  
中国人……中国人用什么发绳？  
康纳去问阿基里斯，阿基里斯斜眼看他：“你问邵云用什么发绳？这我哪知道？”  
“那她戴什么？”  
“她戴兜帽。”  
阿基里斯没好气地回了一句，看康纳绞尽脑汁，还是放软了语气：“怎么了？”  
“她说不习惯现在的发绳，不会用。”  
“你把发绳做成松紧的不就行了？单手就能套保证谁都会。”  
康纳低头沉思起来。  
布料有带有弹性的吗？  
粗布哪里有这种能力，阿基里斯耸肩：“要不说你傻！看看你手里的绳镖，发绳就不能用绳镖的绳子做吗？”  
邵云的绳标是由天蚕丝混合鹿筋制成的，蚕丝和鹿筋都有弹性。康纳惊奇地咦了一声，匆匆跑了出去。  
康纳把做好的绳子绑成一个圈，总觉得这样的发绳太简陋了。布朗诗从来都是穿这裙子的小姑娘，这样的发绳……他挣着那个小圈鹿筋，在上面缝了两根羽毛，又车了几个木珠子穿在上面。  
“布朗诗？”  
康纳敲了敲门，里面没人出声，他推门进去，布朗诗还在床上睡着。也许是风带来了一丝寒意，布朗诗打了个寒战惊醒：“康纳？你怎么来了？”  
“我很抱歉。”  
康纳半蹲在床边，递上了那条发绳。他的唇抿成一条线：“我没有怀疑你，我相信你。你会因为我没有及时回应你而生气吗？”  
“我没生气，只是有点累。”布朗诗笑笑，看到那条发绳，“这是？”  
“你说你不会用这种发绳，我和阿基里斯商量，认为可以给你一条有弹性的发绳。这是我用鹿筋和绳镖的天蚕丝做出来的，这种你会习惯吗？”  
康纳的眼眸清亮亮的，布朗诗接过那条发圈，套在手上手指挣了几下。  
有弹性，真的有弹性。  
布朗诗笑着笑着，眼泪掉了下来。康纳着了慌：“你还在生气吗？”  
“不是。”  
布朗诗赶紧擦擦眼泪，把头发拢起一缕用发绳绑好，对着康纳粲然一笑：  
“睹物思乡。”


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter22  
“思乡？你是中国人吗？”  
“可以这么说，但是不一样。”布朗诗摇摇头，“你别问了，我不会说的。”  
“你头发没扎好。”  
布朗诗眼角一抽，身手摸了摸后脑勺，果然摸到炸起来的头发。康纳从桌子上拿起木梳：“还是我来吧。”  
“麻烦你了。”  
布朗诗坐在椅子上，闭上眼睛安静地享受康纳的服务——康纳虽然看起来高大，心思却一点不粗，细腻又温柔，每个跟他接触的人都会被他一颗赤子之心折服的。  
梳齿从头皮梳到发尾，力道不轻不重，恰好能缓解她因为多日未眠休的头痛。布朗诗头发和康纳平日的发型梳成一样的，她谢过他就回床上睡去了。  
梦境总是在不经意之中闯入她的生活，勾起她对曾经在现代生活的记忆。她恍惚之中只觉得自己从病房走出来，扶着墙走进了一间住院部的双人间病房。  
病房里侧躺着一个男人，她有些看不清他的面容。男人打着葡萄糖，旁边还放了一台心率监测器，好像……还有些什么其他的东西。布朗诗跟着梦境往前走，发出一声疲惫的喟叹。  
她按了呼叫铃：“护士长，我这边有点不舒服，再给我送两瓶葡萄糖呗？”  
“来了来了。”  
那个女声语气里有显而易见的无奈，不多时护士长直接推门进来，从里面反锁上门，摘下蓝色的外科口罩：“喝喝喝，加上这两瓶你今天喝了八瓶葡萄糖了，有完没完？”  
“‘我’可好几天没睡没吃东西还吐了，再不给葡萄糖我要不行了。”  
“你中午刚吃过一整个披萨，你现在跟我说你还几天没吃东西？”  
“在不给我我就把戴斯蒙打着的葡萄糖灌嘴里了啊？”  
护士长气愤地哼了一声：“你还威胁我？你、你……你信不信我，信不信我不给钱。”  
“这世上除了我还有谁能救他吗？”  
那声音里有一股子欠揍的意味，紧接着她笑了：“好了好了，我又……跟她换了一下，所以我得用葡萄糖补补我自己的身体。上次的鞭伤还没好，这次又要给自己补充葡萄糖，我真爱她。”  
护士长斜眼瞪了她：“你身上又是火药又是鞭伤，你知不知道公立医院在病历上做手脚有多难？”  
“再难比让他醒来难吗？”  
她走到戴斯蒙病床前，点了点他的眉心。那护士长看着她似乎越来越严肃，皱起了眉：“戴斯蒙怎么样了？什么时候能醒来？”  
“脸有点脏，兄弟会是不是请不起护工啊？”  
“……你正经点。”护士长扶额叹了口气。  
“好、好。碎片还不够，还醒不过来……不过你要是给我个金苹果，我能保证他一个月之内醒过来。”  
戴斯蒙！  
那个病床上躺着的人是戴斯蒙！  
布朗诗恍然从梦中惊醒，天已经黑了。康纳正坐在椅子上，伏在书桌上低头看着地图。布朗诗从床上爬起来：“你在看什么？”  
“我要出海，在看地图。”  
布朗诗凑过去，那是海面上的地图。算算时间，也许正是他出海寻宝的时候。  
“注意安全。等你回来我可能还会告诉你一些事情，但是……时间不到，我不能告诉你。”  
“我知道。你总是不说，好像说了就会对身边的人造成无法挽回的后果一样。”康纳收起地图，从椅子上站起来，低头看着布朗诗。他的双眸看着她，像是赌气——  
“可你的眼睛很认真。布朗诗，我不知道你什么不能说，但是我知道你是真诚的。我希望有朝一日，如果可以，你把你所知道的都告诉我，我不会再激动了。”  
我觉得你还是会激动的。  
布朗诗腹诽，想了想还是答应了：“好，我保证，等到——等到尘埃落定的那一天，我就把所有的事情都告诉你。如果内容更加荒诞离奇，希望那时候你也能相信我，相信我说的是真话。”  
“你说的是真话，我能看出来的。”  
康纳收起地图，清点了身上的武器，戴上放在书桌上的袖剑：“我走了，没人保护你了。”  
“现在没人敢杀我的，我是李的女儿啊。”  
布朗诗噗嗤笑了，康纳支吾了一阵，终于点点头：“好的，李。”  
“等等，康纳！”  
布朗诗冲出门外：“我真的姓李。”  
“我知道。”  
又是从冬至春，再到盛夏。  
布朗诗总是穿戴披风，戴上兜帽，在波士顿、纽约和达文波特三点一线。她已经很久没有听到康纳的消息了，出海虽然在游戏里只是一个家园任务，在现实中却要经历很长时间。没有网络仿佛一切都满了下来，时间慢了，马车慢了，从前的一切都是慢慢的，一生也只够做一件事。  
可是，时间慢了。  
布朗诗又对上了海尔森。她曾说过把事情都说出来的。  
“第一文明遗址不止一个需要开启的门，一个是山洞门口，需要金苹果开启，还有几个方形的东西，要分别嵌在山洞内的钥匙孔，最后一道门的钥匙才是您手中的护身符。不过就我个人所知，我认为您完全可以不去打开那扇门，那扇门后面什么都没有。”  
海尔森双手自然搭在一起，双手拇指托住下巴：“你进去过？”  
“进去的人不是我，但我知道进去后会发生的全部。”  
布朗诗深深一低头，像是臣服于他的奴仆。  
那天布朗诗翻过海尔森的日记，海尔森就派人跟了过去。布朗诗对康纳似乎极紧张，是紧张于他和刺客合作，还是紧张于那是个……  
女性？  
海尔森似乎很愉悦地靠在椅子上。他双手搭在扶手上，右手指节缓缓敲击着扶手，发出清晰的啪嗒、啪嗒声。布朗诗仍然低着头伏小做低，没有丝毫逾越。  
“如果之前对于圣殿和刺客，是你自己的情报网，那么……先行者的消息，你是怎么知道得如此详细的？”  
布朗诗绝对不可能说这都是她胡说八道的，也不可能说这是游戏剧情。海尔森的话如果不正面回答，很容易让他起疑心。  
真话和假话都说不得，布朗诗觉得太阳穴突突地跳，她该怎么说呢？  
对海尔森，只能说实话。  
“先生，我不能说。如果您能让人查出我是怎么来到北美的，我想我就可以说出来。但是我真的无法告诉您我是如何得知这么多先行者的事。而且据我所知，至少那个山洞里的先行者，不想现在把那扇门打开。”  
他以为先行者是洞察之父，以为那是神。可事实上，神不救人。  
神于人就如人于蝼蚁，何况先行者不过是上一个文明罢了。每一个世界文明都在更迭，此消彼长像是一个轮回。先行者覆灭，人类崛起，人类覆灭，又会有什么文明崛起呢？到时候他们考古挖出来什么东西，又会怀疑“这世上有史前文明吗”。  
没错，她在康纳面前也说她不能说。  
布朗诗丝毫不知道自己的话又让海尔森信任她一分。海尔森眯起眼睛：“如果我问你，你是如何来到北美的，你会怎么回答？”  
布朗诗太阳穴不跳了，眼角一抽。  
天……天上掉下个李妹妹？  
她虽然不知道她是怎么降临这个世界的，但是她清楚地记得那天天上裂开了一个口子，她跟刚从洗衣机里被人扔出来，坠入康纳怀里。好在底下有个康纳，不然她就被摔成肉饼了好么？  
海尔森摆摆手示意她出去，没追问。  
人设崩了啊海尔森！你不怀疑我了吗？  
布朗诗微笑了一下一溜烟跑出了房间，生怕海尔森再问她。她说自己是天上掉下来的谁信啊，可是不是天上掉下来的，为什么她没有过去、没有籍贯，甚至连来北美的记录都没有。要不是她说她把知道的都告诉海尔森，她也不用重新面对这种事了。  
曾经她就是因为没有身份想要得到一个不会被人怀疑的身份，现在有身份了，又要面对过去的问题。看起来颇像秋后算账。  
布朗诗靠在走廊的墙上，幽幽叹了口气。  
现在凌驾于文明之上的，恐怕也只有先行者了，说不定先行者能知道为什么新奥尔良的时间快了一年。海尔森派人在这片大陆寻找金苹果，没让给谢伊加工作。布朗诗轻轻把那封给谢伊的信折好放回信封，这两个人明明那么信任彼此，却最后一面都没见到。  
谢伊很快就回信了，就像是海尔森发了EMS谢伊发了个顺丰。布朗诗对上那传信的圣殿骑士言笑晏晏，结果信说亲自给肯威先生送过去，却在走廊里猛地闪进杂物间，避开火漆印小心地把信封拆开。  
落款，1787年  
又快了。  
布朗诗皱着眉头，看着那封信撕也不是，不撕也不是。欧洲那边甚至比新奥尔良快了几年，按理来说，去年十二月正好是谢伊刺杀亚诺的父亲的时候，可是现在……都过去十年了啊！  
不对，他那边是1787年，我这边是1777年，如果按照我来到这里才产生时间流速问题的话，艾芙琳那边的时间流速是正常的两倍，欧洲——至少是五倍。难道理她越远，时间流速越快，或者她其实拖慢了这个世界的时间流动速度？  
这个认知让她陷入一种恐慌，如果每个地方的时间流速不一样，那她该怎么利用自己知道的剧情活下来？  
不行，不能让海尔森知道那边已经1787年了。布朗诗把信纸藏在披风里，跑去海尔森的房间：  
“先生、先生！我有重要的情报要向您报告！”


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter23  
布朗诗戴着大大的兜帽遮住了面容，站在舵旁向远方看去。卡洛斯·多明格斯船长虽然看着不靠谱，但真的掌起舵来很认真。  
“不要太靠近前面那艘船，多明格斯船长，不需要我来教你吧？”  
海风吹起布朗诗兜帽的边沿，多明格斯偏头看到了她半张脸，柔和的线条和声音无一不印证她是女人。多明格斯嘟囔两句，清了清嗓子：“女士，波士顿也有港口，为什么你舍近求远，一定带着人来新奥尔良找我这个穷光蛋？”  
“多明格斯先生真是会开玩笑。您本身就是个船长，虽然贪图酒色但不是个恶人。您心地善良注重承诺，我当然会选择您这样的好船长——更何况，听说几十年前还有什么‘女人不能上船出海’的破规矩，别人我不知道会不会信，您是不会信的。”  
布朗诗觉得站的时间好久，腿有些发酸，又不敢坐下——感觉那样就怯场了。  
“您……您你对我的评价太高了，女士。”多明格斯船长有点不好意思，“您是怎么知道这些的？”  
布朗诗微笑：“您曾被一位绿裙子的淑女玩弄于股掌之间，最后又被她所救，我说的没错吧？这艘船还是她借给您钱给您置办的。”  
多明格斯咧嘴：“您倒是把我的家底儿都查了个清楚。”  
“我只是恰好知道，我对您没有恶意。咱们都是拿钱替人办事儿交差的，我也不会为难你什么。不都是混口饭吃嘛。”布朗诗的语气忽然软了下来，像是聊家常一样，“听说您还没有结婚，需不需要我向您介绍一位女士？”  
多明格斯的神经渐渐随着对方的话放松下来：“嗨，我倒是想结婚。这样生意失利的时候，也不至于每个地方哭去。可是我又怕我找了个婆娘，常年漂泊在外冷落了她……”  
多明格斯打开了话匣子，像喝过酒一样絮絮叨叨起来。布朗诗在旁边应着。卡洛斯·多明格斯船长，艾芙琳早年就认识的一位船长，曾经热心地把钱借给别人让他买船改善生活，谁知出海失利自己破产。向他借钱的人拒不还钱，他在码头上买醉被艾芙琳发现，艾芙琳借钱给他供他东山再起。  
创业初期还贷款，他一定需要一笔钱。布朗诗就用圣殿骑士的帐给他报了个自己能负担的最高价，重金请他接这一单。  
一个老船长的水平是毋庸置疑的，布朗诗不怀疑这一层，这个人热心、有盟约精神，她更看重的。最重要的一点，她想知道新奥尔良那里是哪一年了。  
“嗨，78年呗，您平时不看日历？”  
时间流速……没有加快？  
布朗诗笑着把这话题混了过去，难道真的只是不同的地方日历不一样？那欧洲那边为什么快了十年呢？  
船上不仅有多明格斯雇佣的水手，还有数队圣殿骑士和家园里的女猎手米莉安。  
这是一个很关键的时间节点，1777年冬天，康纳和海尔森第一次合作。本杰明·丘奇叛军后偷走了大陆军的粮草——布朗诗早就在海尔森心里种下了怀疑的种子：我与英军、大陆军没有任何利益冲突，我愿效忠，可原本就是英国人的圣殿骑士不一定这样想，尤其是利益至上的本杰明·丘奇。于是，华盛顿急得团团转，拜托康纳去帮忙寻找；圣殿骑士支持北美独立，海尔森也不会放过背叛自己的人。他们两个就这样碰上了。  
她？布朗诗曾经想过，在父子俩第一次碰面的时候，冲进去表示别打了这里没有人，我们应该去别的地方查，可是这样一点都不现实——她去了基本等于拖后退，还会被怀疑。  
所以，她不如直接把守好存放军粮的地方，等海尔森和康纳赶过来，她再做一场戏。  
其实也不算做戏，圣殿骑士本就支持北美独立。她只是把这一点放大，把矛盾冲突缩小。布朗诗没有自保的能力，就请米莉安保护她。  
一来米莉安不是刺客，更容易从公正的角度看待问题，多个人证；二来家园里她认识米莉安，算是互相去家里蹭饭的交情。  
查尔斯给布朗诗派了一队亲兵。别人眼里这是李将军的女儿，大陆议会上的新秀，当然言听计从。小岛上没几个人把手，布朗诗又叫人尽量掩藏行踪，很快就把人处理干净。  
“扎营。”  
布朗诗下令。  
多明格斯船长从船上搬来几箱酒，跟水手们喝喝聊聊起来。布朗诗怎么会放过这种机会，酒桌文化像是渗入中国人的骨子里，只要有应酬，必喝——就连学生会聚会也有。布朗诗也开了瓶酒，没喝多少，但总算跟多明格斯船长拉近了关系。  
“您仗义——我嗝、除了艾芙琳女士，我只见过您一个这样独特的女性了。”  
多明格斯晃了晃酒瓶子，布朗诗微笑着抿了一小口酒：“先生过誉了。”  
安抚好了船长，布朗诗跟米莉安一起去安抚圣殿骑士们。猎手在那打了些野兽，两个人去山林里烧炭闷烧了些热食。  
“大家值夜许久，想必都累了，我们做了点零食，还是热的，大家都尝一尝。”  
行军打仗非扎营不生火，他们既然隐藏行踪，自然只能啃干粮。换班的圣殿们吃上一口热食，心情快飘到天上去，对这位“小李将军”更加忠诚。  
布朗诗用兜帽遮住脸，不然她为什么会带一个猎人来？以她半吊子的厨艺，不用天然气能做土豆糊糊不错了，后来康纳住进来都是康纳做的饭。  
康纳看她那双手和他比太细，又在纸上写写画画，画得那么细致，总觉得让她烧火做饭会伤手。布朗诗一开始还惶恐，康纳就抿着唇说：“你答应过我，要保护这片土地的。”  
布朗诗就直接顺着他，让他做饭，自己也算乐得清闲。偶尔给康纳缝补一下被树枝刮破的衣摆，岁月静好。  
她摘下兜帽，一个人在海边散步。这片海域在夜晚宁静悠远，曾经有一个人，在这里到处寻找黄金，最后黄金到手，爱人已逝。  
还是肯威家。  
布朗诗扶额，曾经玩游戏的时候，着不过是游戏，就算扣人心弦也没有如此深刻的感慨。可是现在她人在这里，每天看着那个真挚的康纳，就越来越不想让他伤心了。  
杀了海尔森，他日后会后悔；没保住村子，他日后会难过；错信华盛顿，他日后会失望。  
综合来看，华盛顿确实是个比较好的总统，但是打仗是真的垃圾。她不能影响华盛顿，好歹能尽力保全土地、化解海尔森和康纳的矛盾。她肯定能做到的，不、不就是当和事佬吗！  
曾经面对海尔森的时候命悬一线都过来了，她还怕调节两个人的矛盾？  
她该怎么调节呢……  
布朗诗坐在高处，望着潮起潮落的海岸。  
风把她的帽子吹上来，头发也呼哧呼哧往前瞟。大晚上的都是吹陆风，哪有什么宁静美好，布朗诗把头发拢过去，风又吹上来，再拢过去，再吹上来。  
“我……”  
布朗诗气愤地吸了口气，把头发用手呼哧呼哧往后梳，带下来一大把头发，布朗诗把发绳往后利落地一绑，戴上兜帽继续看海。  
等等，发绳啊……  
头上那鹿筋做的发绳让她心里有几分暖意。  
不得不说康纳是一个很细心的人。布朗诗双手托起下巴。那头绳上还串了小羽毛和小珠子，平时她仍不想梳头，就把头绳当手链，久之甚至习惯了。  
他的温柔总是不经意间就在生活中体现出来。在家园里他总是热心帮助家园里的人，在家——是啊，那个小木屋已经是家了。在家里，如果他需要离开，也会提前帮她把柴劈好。布朗诗每晚都会把床外侧用猪肠做的热水袋暖好，次日要是热水袋放在了厨房，就说明康纳回来了，也没吵醒她。  
总之是不会睡觉踢到她了。  
她给康纳讲过齐欧和海尔森的爱情故事，讲过那把火不是海尔森他们放的，这些东西很大程度上能削弱康纳对圣殿骑士的敌意。想到即将见面，她心里又有些慌——她不能确定康纳能否能接受她给海尔森工作。  
如果她失去了康纳的信任怎么办？  
风吹得布朗诗有些发冷，她拢了拢披风，拍拍身上的尘土站起来。碧蓝的海面上海水哗啦啦的流，如果忽略掉那一条线，的话，是一副很美好的风景。  
等等，线？  
布朗诗往前几步，走到悬崖边上，眯着眼睛仔细看着远方的那条线，那是——那是——  
海水，从中间分开，一部分向上，一部分向下，就像是建模中间凹下去一块。布朗诗使劲揉了揉眼睛，忽然想起画图的时候，康纳总会把她揉眼睛的手按下去：  
“揉眼睛眼睛会更难受的。”  
“可是我眼睛会酸，毕竟我看这么久了……”  
“你可以闭一会儿眼睛。你本来就不应该把眼睛离桌子那么近的。”  
“你说我看的近，其实我看的更远，这一张纸可是波士顿一整个区呢。”  
“啊……那，你想看得远，也要让眼睛好好休息。”  
“好，谢谢你。”  
谢谢你，康纳。  
布朗诗闭上眼睛深吸一口气，良久又睁开，眼前的景象没有丝毫变化，那块凹下去的海水不知道有多深，一会儿凸出来一会儿陷下去，过了很久才慢慢趋近与平缓，高低不平的海面这才慢慢恢复正常。  
这、这是——  
卡BUG了吗？


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter24  
枪响了。  
布朗诗一愣，赶紧往回跑。  
她觉得自己从未跑得这样快。她带人把粮草藏在了一块干燥的空地，扎营把喝醉酒的船长和水手都安置在那。圣殿的卫兵休息过后也恪守职责，端着枪谨慎地提防着那个高大的影子。  
那个影子一手拿利斧，一手拿枪，身旁几个年轻的圣殿都倒在地上，利斧上的血液嗒、嗒地滴在那死去的圣殿骑士的脸上。  
“都给我住手！”  
布朗诗发出一阵尖叫，圣殿赶紧向她所在的方位凑过去，形成一堵人墙。米莉安也惊醒，揉着眼睛拔出刀跑到布朗诗身边。  
红色的身形后有两个蓝色的影子，身后还密密麻麻的白色和一个蓝影倒在地上——多明格斯船长和他的水手们。康纳皱起了眉头，父亲是在说谎吗？如果本杰明背叛了教团，为什么这里还有那么多圣殿骑士，在守卫军粮，看着俘虏？  
刚刚形成的盟友信念好像忽然断裂，康纳攥紧了斧子，身后海尔森微喘着跑过来：  
“Son！住手！”  
“父亲，如果你对此不知情，为什么这里全都是圣殿骑士！”  
要吵起来了！  
布朗诗更用力地往前挤，希望亲兵能听懂她的话：“你们让开，都住手！都挺停下！”  
亲兵哪里敢让来路不明的人接近“小李将军”的身？布朗诗挣扎着死命超前挤，前面的人紧紧靠着不让她过去。布朗诗恼怒地叫他们让开，兜帽被挤掉了。  
“布朗诗？”  
康纳看到了她，原本的信任几乎直接破碎。  
他猛地冲过来，抬手就向布朗诗面前卫兵的要害瞄准，布朗诗保住那个卫兵朝海尔森尖叫出声：“先生！拦住他，你们通通给我住手，听不懂人话吗！”  
海尔森从康纳背后扑倒他，将他死死压在地上，布朗诗趁着天黑狠狠踹向亲兵的膝盖窝，那小兵条件反射地啪一下跪在地上，布朗诗趁机从人墙的缺口跳出去，站立不稳摔在地上。  
卫兵瞬间围成一个圈，火药上了膛指着海尔森和康纳，布朗诗拍拍身上的土站起来：“都放下枪！”  
“父亲把你们交给我，是让你们不听我军令的？”  
卫兵面面相觑，犹豫着把枪口慢慢放下。布朗诗这才松了口气，趴在地上看康纳的眼睛：“康纳，是你吗？能停手了吗？”  
康纳看起来不太高兴，其实他应该想到的，她是“查尔斯李的私生女”，又会跟圣殿打交道，怎么会不认识父亲。康纳忽染感觉心里缺了一块，好像有风在里头呼啸而过：“你为什么在这里。”  
声音闷闷的，布朗诗甚至听出了几分委屈。她赶紧把海尔森和康纳扶起来，拽着康纳不让他太激动：“有人偷了大陆军的军粮，我就向李先生要了几队士兵，查到粮草所在过来守着。怎么了？”  
康纳看了一眼海尔森，布朗诗赶紧走到海尔森面前，下意识一跪：“先生请原谅我私自动用圣殿的卫兵。实在是情非得已，没来得及向您报告……”  
“你站起来。”  
康纳掐着布朗诗的胳膊把她拽起来，瞪了一眼海尔森：“你们圣殿骑士真是喜欢装模作样。”  
等等！是我自己要跪的啊！之前求活命跪多了有点入戏……  
海尔森在儿子面前怎能示弱：“她只是对我表示她的恭敬与忠诚。”  
不对不起先生我就混个活命我一点都不忠诚。  
布朗诗哭笑不得地站在两个人中间：“等、等等！先生们……这中间是不是有什么误会……”  
没错，造成最大误会的罪魁祸首就站在他俩中间。布朗诗脸上绷着无奈的笑，让康纳看着很不舒服。说起来，这是布朗诗第一次看见康纳穿船长的衣服，那三角帽和海尔森的看起来还挺像亲子装。  
“你为什么在这里。”  
看起来能好好讲了，布朗诗松了口气，细细给他掰扯：“我得到消息大陆军丢失的军粮被藏在这里，没来得及报告你父亲就直接带兵过来守着，因为我们刚到，载我们来的船长喝醉了酒在那边睡着。如果你对我所说的话有怀疑，可以等多明格斯船长醒了问问他，或者——米莉安？”  
米莉安走过来：“我来保护她的安全。”  
“谢谢你。但，他们是怎么回事？”康纳指了指周围围着的一圈圣殿卫兵。  
米莉安耸肩：“布朗诗带的兵，据说是她父亲的。我还奇怪，她父亲是个将军，她怎么柔柔弱弱的，刚刚在人墙里要他们停手，别人都听不到。”  
布朗诗苦笑，因为本来就不是亲的啊，前两年刚认个爹，还天天不见面——她又不是学打仗的，她就是个手无缚鸡之力的学生啊。  
误会解开，康纳这才后怕的看了一眼布朗诗：“粮草都在吗？”  
“至少这座岛屿上的，我已经带人搜全了。”布朗诗看了一眼海尔森，又赶紧堆上笑，“希望先生不要怪罪我擅自行动……”  
“你没什么需要道歉的。你做得很好。”康纳直接打断布朗诗的话，布朗诗悬着的心渐渐落下。海尔森斜了他一眼：“虽然他不懂礼貌，打断你说话，但你确实做得没有错。”  
“谢谢先生夸奖……”  
“你不要谢他。”  
康纳又不服气地打断了布朗诗说的话。布朗诗无奈：“那我们赶紧把军粮运回去吧？行军在外粮草先行，如果不尽早把军粮运回去，前线的将士们会很难办的。”  
父子俩同意这说法。天将明，海风缓缓地吹起布朗诗扎好的头发，布朗诗叫上米莉安叫醒多明格斯船长，她跑过去，头上的小羽毛一摆一摆的，海尔森顺着风看了看她，又看看正带领水手搬东西的康纳。  
头上的鹰羽是相同，布朗诗没有打猎的能力，也就是说那是康纳弄到的。  
布朗诗费力地搬起一个木箱，看着不沉，搬着挺沉。看着米莉安搬着箱子跑那么轻快，布朗诗觉得自己像是一只乌龟——  
她脊梁挺得很直很直，虽然走的很慢，但搬着箱子的手丝毫不敢松。天鹰号和多明格斯的新船开近，康纳从船上下来，往这边跑。布朗诗看他健步如飞，简直有些窘迫起来：她想放下来歇一会的，可这时候放下来好像在偷懒。  
“放下吧。”  
康纳直接从布朗诗手里接过箱子：“你只要在旁边清点数量，搬东西我来。”  
布朗诗手上一松，回头看看自己才走了差不多五十米，尴尬地搓了搓手，刚想道谢，康纳已经搬着东西往船上走了。他的衣服在海风中飘摇，像是幡动。那背影坚挺高大，和他本人一样可靠。布朗诗戴上兜帽，跟着他向穿上跑，清点货物。  
“先生……到时候多明格斯船长的佣金，还有我‘父亲’亲兵的抚恤金……”海风吹得康纳听不清布朗诗的话，只是远远过来，海尔森和布朗诗正在讨论着什么。好吧，查尔斯他都知道是假身份了，和父亲见过面应该也没什么。但她那样称呼父亲，难道已经成为圣殿骑士了吗？  
鹰眼之下，他们两个都是蓝色。康纳恍然想起来曾经他见过两个人，都是这种澄净明亮的颜色。  
“布朗诗，你去船舱里再清点一遍。”  
康纳想法子把她支开，海尔森轻蔑地看了他一眼：“这是我的下属，为什么要听你的话？”  
“先生……既然大家都是为了北美大陆军的利益，我想清点一下也不是什么难事……”  
布朗诗有一种被父子俩呛声的炮火波及的感觉，打着手势表示自己单纯无害。海尔森啊海尔森，你说我是你的下属太要命了，康纳会误会的啊！  
“凭什么他叫你去你就去，你是圣殿骑士吗？”  
康纳抿唇，语气有些冲，布朗诗心里一跳，怕他真的以为自己当了圣殿：“不！不是！只是我们都是大陆议会的议员，我确实算是肯威先生的下属。”  
护短。  
海尔森心里暗叹一句，两个人都是。  
“我这就去清点！康纳你等会儿过来我给你汇报！”  
布朗诗的劣质皮靴哒哒哒踩过加班，留下不少沙子和海水——上船的时候蹚进鞋子里的——康纳看着那一串靴子印，跟了上去。海尔森站在甲板上，看着水手们升起了帆。海风将帆吹的鼓鼓的，船顺着风向驶回波士顿。  
布朗诗站在船舱里真的在清点军粮，身后悄无声息，康纳站在那里使劲搓着手指头，一时间不知道怎么开口。她掰着手指清点箱子，回头想点另一堆，吓了一跳。康纳像一堵墙一样站在她身后，她差点撞上去。  
“对不起，我……”康纳赶紧后退两步，布朗诗拍了拍心口，摇摇头：“没关系。你想问我什么？”  
好像没什么……他的疑惑，布朗诗甚至在人前就已经全部解答了，而且她说的是真的。康纳翕动着嘴唇，不知道说什么，许久说了声打扰又赶紧要走。  
“等一下，康纳！”  
布朗诗赶紧叫住他，扯住了他的衣角：“你还是想说什么的，对吗？”  
康纳低头看着布朗诗：“对不起，也许我是想有什么话问你的，但是我现在不知道该说什么……”  
“没关系的，我明白。”  
布朗诗嘴角轻挑，拍了拍他的肩膀：“我明白的。”  
康纳不说话了。  
“你放心，我不是圣殿骑士。我给你父亲工作……也是为了你，为了北美的人民。”我为了让你不会伤心，为了让你们两个都有算是过得去的结局。在英语里，你和你们都是you，而你们本就是父子啊。  
“粮草数量对得上，我去给肯威先生也报告一遍。”  
“你还是要去找他吗？”  
康纳叫住布朗诗。布朗诗回头朝他笑，和在甲板上完全不同，她现在的笑容放松极了：“不找他谁给我批规划建设的款啊？”  
那是一句玩笑，康纳听她说过是议会和波士顿财务给钱。等康纳反应过来的时候，布朗诗已经和海尔森站在船头笑着交谈了。  
“船长——掌舵啦——”  
康纳站在舵前看着那两个人，海风吹起了布朗诗发绳上的羽毛，吹起了海尔森半百头发上的红色发带，吹起了他的如幡衣角，吹起了船帆和旌旗。  
他看见布朗诗朝这边看了一眼，而后笑容以肉眼可见的程度放松下来。  
是风动，幡动，还是心动？  
“怎么了？”海尔森的语气很平缓。布朗诗轻轻摇头：  
“是风动了。”


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter25  
康纳背着一只刚猎的野鹿回来了，地上还滴滴答答滴着血，他把野鹿放在台阶下。布朗诗从屋子里走过来：“康纳，你在做什么？”  
康纳拿着斧子的那只胳膊耸动一下，擦掉了脸上的汗，布朗诗赶紧拿出一方手帕，把他额头、发髻的汗水全部擦干。  
“在剥皮。”  
布朗诗转身欲走：“有需要我帮忙的就叫我。”  
“等等，那双靴子还合脚吗？”康纳叫住布朗诗，布朗诗嗯了一声：“什么靴子？”  
康纳指了指门口放着的劣质皮靴，布朗诗笑笑：“凑合穿，我平时又不穿靴子。”  
康纳慢吞吞地点头，看上去兴致不高。布朗诗走过去，搭上他的肩膀：“怎么了？有什么烦心事吗？”  
康纳摇头，布朗诗笑道：“别急着否认，我来猜一猜。是……跟阿基里斯吵架了？还是跟你父亲吵架了？”  
“为什么又提我父亲？”  
“他毕竟是你父亲……”布朗诗张口才发觉自己说出了多么可怕的话，她闭上嘴，在台阶上跟他并排而坐。  
“对不起，我不应该这么说。”  
康纳告诉她没事，更加小心地扒下鹿皮：“从来没人对我这么说。”  
布朗诗双手搭在一起，放在膝盖上，望着远处。一轮太阳静静地挂在偏西的天际，晴朗的雪原上，森林在风的照拂下发出沙沙的响声。  
“可能是因为，大家都认为你的父亲跟你站在对立面。可是海尔森不一样，他只是之前不知道，而且他的立场不允许。其他时候，他都是很爱你的。”  
康纳抿着唇不说话。  
“在这之前，我与你父亲就见过面。不然你以为，是谁把你从绞刑架上救下来，又是谁告诉阿基里斯你即将被押往刑场？”  
康纳想起那两个身影：“当时是你吗？”  
布朗诗摊手：“抱歉……确实是我，我不那样说，你父亲没法给我动作的机会。其实我不是有意要瞒你，但我不知道你会不会激动，我有些不敢说……”  
“等、等一下，你怎么混入刑场的？你不是受伤了吗？”  
布朗诗眼角一抽：“你是不是搞错了什么？”  
“是我被你父亲绑在马背上，回到了达文波特告知阿基里斯先生。他混在人群里用飞刀把你吊起来的时候砍断了绳索。他曾经——他曾经也是个少年人的，他也以为他所追寻的是对的，然后他奔波了半辈子，发现……”  
布朗诗赶紧住嘴：“我说太多了。”  
“你怎么知道这些的？”  
康纳手上动作渐渐慢了下来，布朗诗看着远处摇摇头：“和我知道你母亲的故事、知道刺客和圣殿的理由一样。我不能说。”  
“为什么呢？”  
康纳把剥好的皮放在一边：“你总是说你不能说，说了会发生什么？是什么东西不允许你说吗？”  
“如果你想知道什么，你现在问，我告诉你我能说的。”布朗诗摸了摸康纳放在一旁的皮子，声音低低的，很温柔：“真舒服。”  
康纳把剩下的肉三下五除二切好，留了两条鹿腿用来做晚上饭，然后拎着鹿皮，扛起剩下的鹿肉直接站起来走了。布朗诗有点愣神，然后自嘲的笑笑，回屋去了。  
人一旦有了感情就会贪恋更多，她没法奢望康纳能给她什么，但愿她能坚守初心，让他和海尔森不至于兵戎相见。  
别的就算了吧，能注视着这样温柔的人，也是一种幸事了。  
布朗诗回屋坐在桌前，在纸上随手涂画。看起来是在画图纸，实际上不知道心思飘到了哪里。纸上原本的线条渐渐杂乱，她看着自己涂划出来的一团阴郁，吃了一惊，赶紧用干面包屑擦掉。她把面包屑拢在一处，越看越觉得烫手，愣愣地看了一会儿，右手拣起一粒，送进嘴里。  
她就那么呆愣愣地把沾了铅笔印的面包屑往嘴里送，康纳在门口吃了一惊，赶紧拽住她的手：“你怎么了？”  
布朗诗慌忙用手按住面包屑：“你别看！”  
康纳不明白那堆面包屑有什么不能看的，但是布朗诗的脸色不对，他也不敢刺激她，用手捂住眼睛：“我不看，你不要再吃这个了，我等会儿就做饭了。”  
布朗诗点点头，把干面包屑扔进壁炉烧掉。壁炉噼噼啪啪响着，康纳开鹰眼朝桌上看去，踌躇了一会儿还是去做饭了。  
鹿肉被他腌制入味，煮熟后撕成小条，然后在锅里倒油翻炒指外皮焦脆。端出来一盘油汪金黄，看着就很有食欲。康纳先端过去一小碗，示意布朗诗先吃，布朗诗从抽屉里拿出木头削成的筷子，夹了一口。  
很香。  
康纳把晚餐端过来，布朗诗收拾好了桌子，两人一个坐床沿，一个坐椅子。  
“这是什么？你平时不是用勺子吃饭的吗？”  
“是筷子，我前两天刚做的。”  
康纳试图用两根棍子夹起肉条，布朗诗在一旁看着，眼睛亮晶晶的。康纳试了好几次：“我做不到，还是你自己用吧。”  
“你再试试嘛。”  
布朗诗心情似乎好起来了，托着下巴看着他。康纳只好又试了几次，夹住了肉条，想起这是布朗诗的筷子，一时间倒是不知道该不该送进自己嘴里。康纳迟疑了一会儿，看见肉马上就要掉了，赶紧送进布朗诗嘴里。  
布朗诗愣愣地忘了嚼，康纳赶紧把筷子抽回来塞回她手里：“对不起。”  
“唔，不！没事的。”布朗诗低下头，咽下那一口烫嘴的肉，“我，你不习惯用筷子我不该逼你的！”  
康纳赶紧摇头，转移了话题：“我看你今天心情似乎不太好，是因为在岛上吓到了吗？”  
她夹了一筷子肉：“也不是吧……只是想到一些事情。我看见你杀人的时候，忽然觉得我可能做不到你那样。”  
“是我吓到你了吗？我很抱歉，我……”  
“不是。”布朗诗摇摇头，“我们刚见面的时候，就是在战场上，我明白这是一场战争，是战争就肯定要死人。对敌人怜悯就是对自己不负责任。”  
康纳瞟了一眼被布朗诗收起来的纸。纸上虽然擦掉了铅笔印，痕迹还在，线条很乱，画的也不清楚，可是模模糊糊的能看出来是一个倒在地上睁着眼睛的人。他看见她画出来的，也许就是那一天她看见的圣殿骑士。  
他以为她害怕这种情况，可布朗诗又说理解，倒叫他想不明白了。  
“那，你在害怕什么呢？”  
布朗诗放下筷子，筷子头被她咬出一个牙印。  
“我在想，既然我在大陆议会做事，也跟你父亲合作，”布朗诗看了康纳一眼，“会不会我也要面临需要杀人的境地？”  
“我看见你杀人、看见战场上死人，其实没有想象中那么害怕。世上有比人的生死更重要的东西。而且我面临过死亡，虽然我很怕死，但是人都会死，我如果有一天意外真的发生我不至于这么害怕……”  
“不会的。”  
“好，不会。重点也不是这个。”布朗诗哭笑不得，康纳怎么会对这件事情忌讳，“我现在是大陆议会的议员，刺客不杀我，圣殿不杀我，我基本不会有事。”  
“我不会把袖剑对向你的。”康纳的眼睛很认真，布朗诗点点头，把话题拉回来：“我在想，如果有一天，我也需要杀人该怎么办？也许我能接受看着别人在我眼前死去，可如果有一天我需要亲自动手，我该怎么办？我做不到的。”  
布朗诗垂下头，象牙塔里的学生怎么可能对死亡无动于衷。她是在一场无法避免的灾厄之中幸存，人类的本能又是趋利避害求生，她当然怕死的。可是别人就不怕了吗？别人也会怕死，她给海尔森做事，要是有一天需海尔森要她杀人，不杀她就是，她怎么办？  
她知道，如果是那一天，她一定会失去一些东西。可是她做不到。她可以把自己的尊严和脸面出卖，去奴颜婢膝求生机，可是用别人的生命，她做不到。  
康纳的手指头又在拨弄来拨弄去了，他绞尽脑汁也想不出改如何安慰布朗诗，对于一个战士来说，将利刃对准敌人是理所当然的。可是布朗诗不一样，她是个学生，是个和平时代——不管怎样的暗流汹涌，表面上大家还是要和和气气，万事不做绝，做人留一线的时代的学生。她的周旋，她的话术，都是那个时代学来的交际和权衡。  
所以她怎么可能会有明确的“敌人”观念呢？  
不是她的民族，她甚至连基本的民族责任感都没有，她的意识里欧美是一家，她又怎么可能会明确的站队呢？  
康纳不知道怎么说，布朗诗在那边发了会儿楞，又笑着叫他吃饭了。日后生活依旧平平淡淡，那些谈话像是没有发生过一样。康纳捧着一双鹿皮靴子，一时间不知道该不该把匕首放进夹层。  
“这是？”  
布朗诗从小屋里出来，看见在门口发呆的康纳。  
“赶紧进来吧，你都出去一天了。”  
“等一下，这个，给你的。”  
康纳蹲下来，把靴子放在她脚边。布朗诗脱下鞋登进去，很合脚，也暖和。她朝他道了谢，把扔在厨房的匕首放进了靴帮。  
这回康纳更加不知所措了：“你、你不是……”  
布朗诗在靴帮里翻了一会儿，翻到了夹层，把匕首藏进去，笑了：“我怎么了？”  
康纳住了嘴，他怎么会故意提起别人害怕的东西？  
“别让我有机会拔出它。”布朗诗轻飘飘说了一句，坐回椅子上继续画图纸。康纳看着她的背影，缓缓走过去，双手搭在她肩膀上。布朗诗停下了手中的笔，发愣之间，她感受到他在自己耳边呼吸：  
“不会的。”


	26. Chapter 26

hapter26  
布朗诗蹬着新的鹿皮小靴翻身上马，那靴子很合适，又暖和，在冬天穿简直是天赐的礼物。她喜滋滋地抖了抖缰绳，以夹马腹向波士顿赶去。  
小腿也不磨，太棒了！  
她欢天喜地地在绿龙酒馆门口下了马，抖了抖披风上的小雪点，摘下兜帽推门进去：“老板娘，来两瓶朗姆酒——我晚些时候要带走的！”  
老板娘挥挥手表示自己知道了，布朗诗就蹬蹬蹬跑上二楼。  
海尔森手里正拿着一封法国寄来的信，见到了布朗诗，将信纸倒扣在桌子上：“你来了？”  
“是，先生日安。我来看看一期工程的进度，顺便想一想二期该怎么调整。”布朗诗行了个礼，海尔森双手交叠放在桌上，防止信纸被风吹走：“那你来我这儿做什么？”  
“先生已经身为北美的大团长，不需要事事亲力亲为。但为了独立事业您还是选择了与刺客合作，真是太令人感动了。虽然康纳没说，但我还是能感受到他的感动……”  
海尔森嗤笑一声，他摆摆手，脸上一副薄凉：“你不用替他说好话。你来只为了这个？”  
布朗诗知道他虽然表面上不在意，心里估计乐开了花。他真心爱着他儿子，怎么可能对康纳“接受父亲”无动于衷？不过以莫霍克的习俗，也许对父亲的认同感不强。布朗诗估摸着，族中最位高权重的是族母，据说卡涅齐欧原本是下一任，他们的族群应该更偏重母权，对父姓的继承观念不强。  
康纳不接受，无非是从小阿基里斯就灌输着“圣殿和刺客势不两立”的思想观念，加上他们之间的思维偏差和隐瞒。阿基里斯跟海尔森有仇当然会这么怨恨。所以改变他们就得两边入手。  
两手都要抓，两手都要硬，布朗诗暗暗咬牙，这世界都卡bug了还有什么是她做不到的。  
“确实是因为一些私事……”布朗诗低头，双手绞着披风一角，一副小女儿作态，“我毕竟希望康纳能与您好好相处，您是他的生父。康纳那样怨怼您除了您缺失他的童年，还因为他以为那把火是您的人放的。这得怪我‘父亲’……”  
“我对这些事情没有兴趣。”海尔森微微偏头看了她一眼，见她低着头，脸上丝毫没见红，一看就是装的。  
没有兴趣你听我把关键的事情说完了？  
布朗诗什么人，提前知道剧情，这时候特别上道：“真是太可惜了！肯威先生一定不知道，他所做的一切都是为了保护自己的村子，他不希望自己的族人失去赖以生存的土地。康纳喜欢用西街第二家店的刀油保养他的斧子，不喜欢肢体接触，但是熟人就没事。还有，他可以喜欢背后学着您了，尤其是他抿唇的时候，神态像极了。”  
布朗诗忽然想起来康纳看海尔森喜欢双手背在后头，自己也背着走，有点想笑，那双眼睛瞬间流光溢彩起来。  
“不过先生不感兴趣，我也不好多说什么，我就先去做我的工作了。”  
“查尔斯？”  
海尔森收起那封谢伊寄过来的信，好好地夹在了日记本里。查尔斯推门进来：“先生，您找我？”  
“帮我盯着点布朗诗，她应该知道些什么，但是没有说。我出去一趟。”  
海尔森并没有对布朗诗的衷心有质疑，毕竟布朗诗已经多次证实过她是真心为教团做事，她现在是“查尔斯的女儿”，基本和他们绑在了一起，目标又都是北美的独立事业，不会存在利益不同的问题。  
“您去做什么？”  
“做好你自己的事，查尔斯。”  
海尔森已经不年轻了，但身手还在，轻而易举地就能混入人群。他在人群中一闪身进了那家冷清的商店。  
“刀油。”  
清冷而言简意赅的声音告诉店主生人勿进，店主也没在意：“您要哪种？”  
海尔森皱起了眉头：“各要一瓶。”  
店家回头看了看柜台：“先生，要不要送到您家里……”  
“不必，直接给我。”  
十分钟后，一布朗诗看见街上一个戴着三角帽的男人拎着一大袋东西低头往远处走。她眼珠一转，暗搓搓跟上去，那双眼睛几乎是黏在了海尔森身上。果然，刀油，全套都卖了，这儿控可不是说说的。  
布朗诗心满意足地捂嘴偷笑起来，找到自己的马背着包回达文波特。留下跟踪她的查尔斯风中凌乱：  
先生买这么多刀油干什么？  
布朗诗哼着歌等着小鹿皮靴，拎着包走进门，康纳很少见地呆在屋里。布朗诗朝他笑：“你今天回来真早。”  
“我没出去。”  
康纳说的话很简短，布朗诗哦了一声，从包里掏出两瓶朗姆酒：“我从绿龙酒馆带回来的，晚上喝点吗？”  
康纳看了看那两瓶酒，盘算了一下晚上的配菜，点了点头。他走过去顺手接过布朗诗的包，把文件放到桌上：“你怎么会想起来买酒？你以前常喝酒吗？”  
布朗诗摇摇头，脱掉鞋子去厨房搬浴桶：“不是，我就是高兴。听说朗姆酒还是你爷爷喜欢的酒呢。”  
康纳对爷爷的故事有几分好奇：“我听说，他叫爱德华肯威，是一名船长。”  
“海盗——”布朗诗倒了两杯，端着做敬酒状，却不等他，自顾自喝了一口，吐了吐舌头：“不甜。”  
“你不是要去洗澡吗？”  
“对哦！”  
布朗诗在灶台上开始烧水，康纳看她烧的辛苦，拿了柴火进来：“我来吧。”  
布朗诗又道谢，回屋里翻看带回来的文件。康纳一边烧水一边往她的方向看，屋里烧着壁炉，脱掉了厚厚的衣服和遮掩身材的披风，白色裙子下娇小的身形一下子显出来。纤细的身段像是一用力就会被折断的小花儿。  
其实布朗诗本人实在算不得娇小，可看她的是康纳，以自己为参照她当然娇小极了。  
水太热会不会把她烫伤？  
康纳看了看浴桶，又看了看锅里烧着的水。一会儿多添一点冷水吧。  
康纳这么一心软的结果就是布朗诗打着喷嚏从厨房里走出来。  
他赶紧到了一杯朗姆酒递给她，让她暖暖身子：“你怎么了？外面太冷吗？”  
布朗诗挤出一个微笑：“水……有点冷……”  
康纳闷闷地说：“我怕你觉得水会烫，用手试了试温度又加了点冷水。”  
布朗诗哭笑不得，男人怕热女人怕冷，她还真不知道怎么跟他解释。  
他赶紧把她整个人放在床上，又用被子拢好：“对不起。”布朗诗看着康纳那双眼睛里浓重的愧疚，刚想说没关系，一个喷嚏又打了出来。  
“我……我去弄点热的东西给你吃。”康纳赶紧往厨房跑，耳朵有点发烫，布朗诗拽住他的手：“等等！”  
康纳慢慢坐回了床沿，布朗诗想了想，把手伸出来放在他胸膛上：“你看我身上的温度，热吗？”  
康纳以为是冷水导致，低着头掰手指，吭哧半天，没等说出道歉来，布朗诗又说话了：“这不是水冷，这是我本来的温度。我是女人，女人体温本来就比男人低。所以我想要热水。你身上本来就这么热了，肯定不想要太热的水。所以我很感谢你替我着想，但是，我是女人，我们不一样的……”  
康纳看着她，嘴张了张，不再觉得她手凉，只觉得她放上来的地方火烫。  
“对不起，我应该问问你的意见的。”  
布朗诗轻轻摇头：“你对异性不了解，我明白的。”  
康纳有一点想反驳，可是思来想去，除了母亲、布朗诗、刺客学徒和家园里的人，他也没怎么跟女性接触过。母亲早逝，其他女性他未曾深交，只有布朗诗每天和自己在一起，他还不知道她的喜好，甚至不知道女孩子身体比自己温度低。  
明明每天是在一张床上睡觉的。  
康纳晚上有点睡不着。虽然闭着眼睛，但是他能感受到布朗诗一直在往这边看。他一动不敢动，布朗诗凑近看了一会儿，长长呼出一口气：  
“真好看。”  
康纳听见耳边的人趴下去，呼吸渐渐变得均匀而绵长。他这才敢睁眼，调整了姿势侧着看她。她的睡相很老实，不像自己总是……康纳打住了思绪，仔细看着她，黑暗中看不清楚她的面容，他凑近了一些，才看得到她的睫毛遮住了那双清亮亮的眼睛。  
那双眼睛狡黠得像是狐狸，在家里却从没算计过他。康纳伸出手，把遮住她眼睛的头发拢到她脑后，睫毛遮住了眼睛，他看不到那双唯独对他真诚到丝毫不掺假的眼睛。  
康纳拿手贴了贴她的脸，好像是比他身上冷。她身上这样不冷吗？  
会冷的吧……  
康纳伸手给她盖了盖被子，布朗诗不知是不是梦见了什么，嘴角带笑。  
梦见了什么呢？  
康纳在黑暗中静静地看着她，望着她出神，他忽然有些想知道，她梦见了什么，梦里是她以前的家吗？还是她喜欢的东西，或者她的愿望呢？  
康纳想起来，她说她想活下来。现在他不会让她死，她也不会有危险了。她还有什么愿望呢？  
她说她想帮他，可是她自己的愿望呢？


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter27  
天边泛起了鱼肚白，山林里缭绕的晨雾和着细微如雨的小雪花，在整个森林里缭绕着。男人靠树站着，朝村庄发愣，看见村庄里清晨升腾的袅袅炊烟，思绪便如雪花般纷乱起来。他站在树下许久，身影不知什么时候已经消失了。  
远处吹来一点飒飒的风来。  
布朗诗迷迷糊糊打了个哈欠，睁开眼睛，不动声色地往墙边靠了靠。看被子睡觉的时候倒老实，没踢被子。布朗诗心有余悸地拍了拍胸脯，怎么忽然离这么近，还以为下一秒又要被踹下床了。  
她靠着墙躺了一会儿，见康纳还没醒，有点奇怪。明明以前早上起来经常就看不见康纳，今天怎么在这睡得这么沉。康纳以前倒头就睡精神养的足，哪像昨晚半宿没睡，心里乱糟糟的。  
布朗诗看了他一阵，伸手在他脸上摸了一把，然后蹑手蹑脚地从床上爬起来，穿上自己平时穿的白裙和披风，蹬上鹿皮小靴，准备出门去买点吃的。  
布朗诗哼着歌整理了一下头发，打开门看见千山落雪的好风景，和一个……  
布朗诗嘭地把门一关，身体顶在门上。康纳被这么大的声音惊醒，摸到袖剑赶紧起床：“怎么了？”  
布朗诗赶紧把门闩上：“没，没事！你躺回去继续睡！”  
康纳怎么可能睡得着，他披上自己的刺客长袍，走到布朗诗身边把她挡在身后，准备开门，布朗诗在他身后赶紧死死抱住他：“你等等！你先别出门！”  
康纳身子一僵：“我不出去，你先放开我。”  
布朗诗赶紧放开他，又道歉，康纳摇头，他不是不让布朗诗碰他：“外面是什么人？父亲还是查尔斯李？”  
“都不是。”  
“那为什么不让我出去？我说过要保护你的。”康纳一边问一边穿上衣服，又把自己其他武器都装在身上。  
“嗯……因为外面这个人……他，他跟你父亲有关系，跟你也有关系，跟阿基里斯也有关系……他，他是个好人，真的是个好人，但是他以前是个刺客，现在是圣殿骑士。你别激动！我去见他，你别过来！”  
康纳皱着眉：“你说他曾经是刺客，现在去做了圣殿，这样的人你去了会有危险的。”  
布朗诗疯狂摆手：“没！他杀了我没有价值，不会杀我，而且他很听你父亲的话。你要是实在担心我可以去找你父亲，但是千万不要找阿基里斯先生！”  
“为什么？”  
“有仇。”布朗诗眨眼。  
虽然并不是真的有仇，但他俩见面，布朗诗想，那比她夹在康纳和海尔森中间还要难熬。  
康纳和她僵持着，过了好久，他终于答应了：“你带着匕首防身。我会很快回来。”  
布朗诗松了口气，抹了把脸，给自己做好了足够的心理建设，这才开门：“早上好啊，寇马克先生？”  
谢伊站在门口，看见了里面那个堆笑着的女孩。  
康纳没想到在路上就碰见了父亲，海尔森没带查尔斯，一个人骑着马往达文波特跑。康纳没考虑他为什么独自一人往这边走，勒马掉头赶上海尔森：“快走。”  
海尔森不紧不慢地减速：“儿子，做事不能这么急躁。”  
康纳哪管他即将开口的说教，一个巧劲从自己的马上跳上海尔森的吗，拽住海尔森的缰绳用力一夹马腹：“驾！”  
如果康纳这时候看到海尔森，一定觉得他脸上的表情很精彩。  
一个英国男人，坐在马背前头表情复杂，身后一个莫霍克的男人伸手环住他策马奔腾，脸还贴近他的颈窝看路。  
“CONNOR！”  
布朗诗和谢伊被外面的声音吸引，不约而同地朝没关的门口看过去。海尔森按着帽子脸色铁青，康纳抖了抖缰绳把马摔在旁边的小屋门柱上。  
不会又吵架了吧！  
布朗诗心里暗叫不好，赶紧出门迎接：“肯威先生今天怎么有兴致来我这儿？”  
谢伊看着那个“原本你应该再晚些回来，然后发现他已经死了”的海尔森，心情一时间有些复杂。  
布朗诗跑过去把康纳挡在身后，谢伊跑过去想扶着海尔森，海尔森瞪他一眼，谢伊硬生生收回了手。  
“是他往这边走，我才带他过来的。”康纳不忿地看着海尔森，打断布朗诗的客套话。  
布朗诗苦笑，对面海尔森又呛声：“儿子，在路上抢马掳人难道是绅士行为吗？”  
“不要用你们那套贵族做派来教育我，你没有资格。”  
“那谁有资格？难道是那个连是非都没有教给你的阿基里斯？”  
“等、等会！”布朗诗赶紧按住康纳，非常认真地看着他握着他的手，避免对方会暴起跟他爹打起来：“肯威先生和阿基里斯先生不和，你不要因为这件事对肯威先生生气。他们两个人的矛盾要他们自己去解决。”  
谢伊也在旁边劝架：“先生，我已经跟布朗诗谈过。我们需要回去谈一谈。”  
布朗诗紧张起来，回头看向谢伊：“我能相信你吗？”  
谢伊微微颔首，海尔森斜眼看她：“你见过寇马克大师了。”  
布朗诗赶紧回答：“是的。寇马可先生是个好人。我与寇马克先生深切交流了我们所知的情报。”  
“那为什么不告诉我？你觉得教团不如他个人可信？”  
听到这话布朗诗腿一软，被康纳死死拉住，她只好用抗战剧“愿为党国效忠”语气，更加抑扬顿挫的地说：“怎么会？我对教团和北美人民的忠诚毋庸置疑啊！”  
康纳不太高兴地把人撤回来，布朗诗尴尬地回头笑了笑。  
谢伊在一旁请海尔森尽快回去。她和谢伊已经交换了一部分情报，并且拜托他把已知的欧洲时间不同的地区探查一番。兹事体大，两个人都知道这件事不能轻易示人，甚至海尔森也不能全盘告知。因为布朗诗告诉谢伊：  
“越来越多的人背叛了先生，如果再出现别人背叛，很可能会让他崩溃。到时候好不容易形成了刺客圣殿结盟的局面就会被打破。”  
“你怎么知道这些？”谢伊看她说的很认真。  
“我不能说。原本你应该再晚些回来，然后发现肯威先生已经死了。我不想看到这样的局面，所以我希望刺客和圣殿能继续合作下去。”布朗诗的话说的冠冕堂皇，却发自内心。  
“如果他还是死了，怎么办？”  
“那你就杀了我。”  
谢伊说：“我还要杀了杀他的人。”  
“你不能。”  
谢伊还没来得及问她，是她不许他杀那人，还是他寇马克没本事杀那人，门外被杀的人和凶手就一起来了。  
康纳抿着唇，低头看着布朗诗，看起来很不高兴：“他是谁？”  
“你师兄……阿基里斯以前教的刺客。他经历了一些事情，认为世上不能一味地追求自由，圣殿所追求的秩序也许更加适合他。”  
“你跟他说了什么？”  
“我不能说，抱歉。”  
“为什么？为什么你能跟他说，不能跟我说？”康纳终于问出这句话，语气没什么变化，布朗诗却听出一丝委屈，心尖尖忽然一揪：“我可以跟你说，可是那要等……等等再过两年，再过两年我就可以告诉你了。现在不要问好吗？”  
康纳不太情愿地点点头：“好吧。我很快要去追查盾狼号的下落，这段时间你注意安全。”  
布朗诗想了很久，才想起来盾狼号是什么事件。海上贸易的事情可以交给多明格斯船长，她利用职务之便再把控北美一条航线，就能更好的打探消息了。至于钱，她稍微拿点利息够用就行，可没想着用来敛财。  
把控了经济就等于把控了政治，布朗诗知道这个道理，她想让康纳和他的族人安生，她得给自己留一手。布朗诗把人拉回屋子，关上门，问他关于盾狼号和刺杀目标的消息。康纳虽然疑惑，她怎么忽然对这些感兴趣，但还是一五一十把自己知道的都说出来。  
“我准备和父亲合作。”  
布朗诗微笑：“那很好啊。”  
“可我和他……”康纳想了想，又说不出什么。布朗诗走近拍拍他的肩：“我父亲看着我长大的，我还会和他吵架呢。你跟肯威先生之前都不知道彼此，当然会吵架啊。吵架是正常的。”  
“你父亲？”  
“已经过去很久了。他年纪比我大，阅历比我多，很多东西都为我考虑，可是我不想按照他的想法做，我们就会吵架。你想想，你和肯威先生想法不同，但是不都是为了北美的人民共同奋斗吗？”  
康纳认同这句话。  
“所以呀，求同存异。你们有一样的目标，就放下差异先去完成更大的事业。战争一日不停止，百姓的日子就更加困苦。”  
“布朗诗，你是有让刺客和圣殿共同存在的办法吗？”  
康纳握住布朗诗的手，布朗诗一愣，紧紧握回去：“我有，但你们不能吵架。”  
康纳想了好久，才点点头：“好，我答应你。”  
也别杀他。  
布朗诗在心里默默补了一句，然后转移了话题：“既然你过几天要出去，今晚吃点好的？”  
“你想吃什么？”  
“我想吃兔肉煲。我可以跟你一起去打猎么？”  
康纳有些犹豫，布朗诗赶紧补充：“我不会影响你的！”  
康纳摇头：“我不是怕这个，你要去得跟在我身边，别离我太远。”  
布朗诗当然答应：“当然！”  
康纳背上弓箭，看到门口的马背海尔森骑走了，有点不开心地又去找了一匹。布朗诗被他圈在马背上，康纳的脸几乎要跟他贴起来。布朗诗下意识抓紧了马鞍，康纳一夹马腹向森林里跑去。


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter28  
在康纳的怀里，布朗诗忽然想起以前被他抱过的事。  
“康、康纳……”布朗诗不觉攥紧了马鞍，康纳双手收紧：“怎么了？”  
“我可以坐后面的……”  
布朗诗感觉他贴的更近，一颗心狂跳。曾经的接触，在意识到自己的心意之后霎时变得令人面红耳赤起来。布朗诗觉得耳边的风呼呼地吹。什么朝雾散尽风雪已停，什么阳光穿透森林洒下一地光辉，什么鸟鸣山幽的风景，统统抵不过贴在她背上传来的温度和心跳。  
“到了。”  
康纳好像没听见她说的话，二人一马深入了林子，在一处猎人搭着的营地停了下来。康纳放马儿去吃草，寻了些柔软的稻草铺在简易的营地里头。那是木头搭成的三角形的小棚子，上面用宽大的叶片遮着，勉强算作屋顶。布朗诗站在一旁，觉得自己像个废人一样，可是是她自己说想吃野味的，康纳这是准备直接带她野营吗？  
“现在是冬天，不会有虫子。庇护所里不会让你着凉。”  
“我不是说这个。会不会给你添麻烦？”  
康纳的动作慢下来，布朗诗的心一下子悬在嗓子眼，刚想道歉，康纳直接站起来：“你不需要这样说。”  
“康纳很抱歉，我不是有意……”  
康纳走了。  
布朗诗尴尬地住了嘴，慢慢蹲下坐在棚子底刚铺的草堆上，抱着腿有些不知所措。我对他的态度是不是太随意了点？他可是康纳啊，康纳不喜欢跟别人接触，只想着保护族人，她怎么能因为和他一起生活了很久就忘记了呢……  
明明已经一起生活这么久了啊，凭什么还不能更接近一点。  
布朗诗叹口气，不管他怎样，她想帮他，能保护柱肯威家就最好。布朗诗把头埋在膝盖上，听见了康纳的声音：“你怎么了？”  
布朗诗抬起头，康纳抱着干树枝走过来，未化的雪地上踩出一串脚印。康纳清扫掉庇护所旁的雪，燃起篝火。  
康纳坐在她旁边：“来到野外，重要的饮用水、火、庇护所和食物。这个庇护所就是平时猎人们休息的地方。大部分野兽都怕火，你在火边，一般不会有危险。”  
布朗诗嗯了一声，又听到他说：“你是不是不开心？”  
“当然没有，跟你一起出来我很开心。”  
康纳认真地看了她一会儿，布朗诗赶紧扭过头：“怎么了？”  
“没什么。”康纳站起来，“我去打猎了。”  
康纳在树后又看了一眼，她看起来是不开心，可刚刚又不像是说谎，她到底为什么不开心呢？  
康纳从没想过这种女儿心事，布朗诗如果认真起来，也不会往这方面去想。两个人在一起住两年愣是什么也没发生，关系也仅仅是友情以上。  
——恋人未满。  
布朗诗嘟起腮帮子吐槽了一句，把那些旖旎心思压在心底，把篝火烧旺等着康纳回来。  
康纳的技术很好，包括厨艺。布朗诗看着他用木签子靠着肉，闻到很香的味道。  
“有孜然就好了。”  
“什么是孜然？”  
“一种香料，不知道这边叫什么。我家那里叫孜然。烤肉的时候撒一点就很香。”  
康纳默默记了下来：“你喜欢？”  
“挺喜欢的。”  
布朗诗坐在篝火旁，歪头看着他：“你呢？你有什么特别喜欢的吗？”  
康纳摇头，布朗诗先笑起来：“也是，你就想着你的族人。”  
康纳一时间不知道如何反驳，给兔肉翻了个面：“孜然是什么样子？”  
“额，孜然是……”布朗诗没想到他会问这个问题，“草叶枯黄的颜色，两头尖中间鼓……”  
康纳看她嘴巴一张一合，说的什么倒没记住。他低着头盯着篝火，猛然间听见布朗诗惊呼：“焦了！”  
“对不起！”  
康纳赶紧把肉串抽回来，布朗诗从他手里抢过来：“还好，我比较喜欢吃焦一点的……你不介意吧？”  
康纳愣愣点头，又串了肉串重新烧烤。肉串很快吱吱冒油，康纳这次没有烤焦，直接递给了她。布朗诗接过肉串，想了想递到他嘴边。  
康纳看了看嘴边的肉串，又看了看布朗诗，迟疑着吃了起来。  
布朗诗笑得很开心，康纳忽然问：  
“你想要的是什么？”  
“我？我想要你的族人都能平安，想要你和你父亲好好的。还有，想要你手上的肉串。”  
“这些——这些不是你想要的，我想问的是，你自己的愿望呢？你想要得到什么？”  
我？  
布朗诗笑着摇摇头，坐在康纳身边继续给他举着肉串，眼睛却不知道望向哪里。我本就是这个世界的外来人，能有什么想要得到的？无非是活下去，现在多了一个，你。  
“康纳，我不知道怎么说。刚来到这里的时候，我只想活下去，现在我能活下去了，所以我想要更多。我想要的我会自己努力争取。”  
“有什么我能帮到你的吗？”  
布朗诗不自觉靠在他身上：“答应我一件事好吗？”  
康纳身子紧绷着：“什么？”  
“永远不要对你父亲动刀。”  
命运像是一条线，在不知名的节点被一条丝劈成更多的命运。而其他的命运无解，就只有这一条通往未来的路。冥冥之中似有什么不可复制的、令人欣慰的情愫向这个世界涌来，最终化作天空的落雪。  
“咦？早上刚下过雪，怎么现在又下雪了？”  
布朗诗赶紧直起身子，伸手试图接住那飘落的雪。从另一个世界来的时候，她就是伴着风雪降临，此时她的灵魂能感受到异样的亲切。康纳看着她笑着接那落雪，虽然没接到，接到就化在了掌心。  
“我答应你。”  
这简直比本能的灵魂悸动还要令人欣喜。布朗诗回头看着他，惊讶地张了张嘴：“你答应我了？”  
“嗯，我答应你。”而且他本来就是……我父亲。  
“康纳，我、我能不能、抱你一下。”布朗诗等待了几年就是了这个结果，没等康纳回答，布朗诗已经扑了过去。康纳赶紧把拿着肉串的手伸出去，避免碰到她身上。  
“怎么了？”  
布朗诗在他怀里深深吸了口气，像是要记住属于他的味道，然后松开手慢慢退回去。  
“对不起，我有点激动了，不过……”不亏。布朗诗眯着眼睛：“至少没被你推开。”  
“我不会推开你的。也许对陌生人我不习惯他们离我太近，但布朗诗不一样。”康纳把新烤好的肉串递给布朗诗，布朗诗眨眨眼，靠在他身上：“那这样你介意吗？”  
“不……不介意。”  
“这样呢？”  
布朗诗在心里偷偷地笑，贴过去把肉串递在他嘴边。康纳支吾着：“我……不介意。”  
太近了。  
康纳能听见清晰的心跳声，不知道是自己的还是布朗诗的。太近了，他想，他不介意布朗诗离他近，可是这种距离，总觉得从来没有过。布朗诗以前从来没有这样过，她的言行似乎都远远地避开别人的底线。今晚她的眼睛灵动，整个人比之前更加鲜活。  
布朗诗抽回了手，托着下巴继续给他喂食：“很感谢。我……平时不会这样失态的。今天实在是太开心了。”  
“没关系。”  
夜露深寒，康纳脱下自己的外袍披在布朗诗身上，布朗诗道晚安后轻轻闭上了眼睛。康纳把篝火烧旺看着她的脸。  
会冷吧？刚下过雪。  
篝火已经添了很多干柴，不可能再加了，庇护所上他也铺了足够的干草，底下也垫好了。从呼吸来听，布朗诗还没睡着。  
康纳侧身看着她，伸手将她一缕遮住眼睛的发别到耳后。布朗诗闭着眼睛，差点就要绷不住了。  
“冷吗？”  
康纳靠近了一点试图把人往臂弯里带。布朗诗赶紧睁开眼睛惊叫起来：“康、康纳，太快了吧！”  
康纳瞬间松手：“对不起！我只是以为你会冷，还有你上次说我的体温比你的高……”  
太犯规了。  
布朗诗闭上眼睛：“冷，你抱我吧。”  
布朗诗这么说，康纳反而更加紧张起来，布朗诗的头靠在他胸膛里，听见他心脏跳动的频率。篝火噼噼啪啪的，她的声音不大，足够让两个人听清楚。  
“你不擅长这些吧。如果让你觉得紧张，你可以不抱我。”  
康纳慢慢收回了手：“抱歉，我只是怕你会冷。”  
“其实不冷。”布朗诗转过去背对他，把康纳的刺客长袍往上提了提，“请你抱我只是我自己的私心。如果让你感到不适，我就不该这样说了。”  
“为什么？”  
“我可以回答你任何问题，可能有些东西会晚一点，但是这件事……我没法回答你。”  
“为什么？”康纳更加不理解。  
“因为这句为什么看起来是你在问我，实际上是我在向你要一个答案。”  
因为我喜欢你。  
“我很高兴，康纳不排斥我接近你，我也很喜欢康纳能接近我。我希望康纳能离我在近一点。”  
因为我喜欢你，所以我希望你不会有一点不开心。我想接近你，我想与你近一点、再近一点，可是我不能因为我想就罔顾你的意愿。我不能说，是因为我向你诉说了我的心意，你又会给我一个什么回应？我不知道，也不敢赌。  
因此，你问我为什么，答案只有一个——  
是，我喜欢你啊。


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter29  
康纳不在。  
布朗诗叹口气，关上门生起壁炉的火。不管是康纳走的第几天，都会想他。  
我想离他再近一点。  
布朗诗躺倒在床上，盯着天花板发了一会儿呆，起床给自己热饭吃。她还真是个废人，康纳做了些腊肉，屋里还有储存好的面包，他回来之前，她都不用为自己的伙食发愁。  
康纳把舵交给了大副，站在船头想起父亲曾和布朗诗在此交谈过。  
海风吹起他的衣角，康纳有些心烦意乱地数着回去的日期。不知道留下来的腊肉够不够她吃，如果她吃的不好，有没有去阿基里斯那里吃。  
她想要离他近一点，他一点都不会反对。现在与康纳最亲近的就是布朗诗和阿基里斯，他怎么会拒绝她跟他更接近呢？  
“儿子，不要在敌人面前暴露出自己的想法。你刚刚的愁容就像是看不到歌剧的八岁孩子。”  
海尔森的靴子踩在甲板上，发出了哒哒的声音，康纳回过头，下意识的呛声：“只有你们圣殿会把刺客都当作自己的敌人。”  
海尔森脚步一转，和康纳并排站在船头：“圣殿和刺客常常是敌人，但现在……”  
“我认为，如果你能放下你们圣殿骑士的架子，父亲，我们可以合作。”  
康纳转头看向海尔森，海尔森面不改色地点点头：“你总算没被阿基里斯教坏脑子。说说吧，困扰年轻的刺客的事情，既然我们目前可以合作，不论是出于父亲，还是处于盟友，我都很乐意听完你的难处之后说两句风凉话。”  
康纳就知道海尔森嘴里吐不出什么好话。  
虽然，他从没想过，父亲会在外人面前亲口承认他是他的儿子。  
“母亲……”  
海尔森手不自觉攥紧。  
“母亲的事情你知道吗？布朗诗说那把火不是你们放的。”  
当然不是啊。  
海尔森绝不会做出那样的事，他本想装作自己才知道这一点，可是他说，布朗诗告诉他了。海尔森有理由怀疑，布朗诗会把他知道这件事也说出来。  
“是的，我知道。很可惜我并没有在事发之前知道，而是过了很久才得知这个消息。我甚至不知道你的存在。儿子，我……”  
“敌袭——”  
水手的喊声把两个人和谐的谈话瞬间打破，海尔森向水手指的方向看过去，看见了两艘船，正扬起了帆全速向这边开过来。康纳赶紧跑去掌舵，叫水手准备开火。海尔森又在一旁按着帽子嘲讽他了：  
“你是想把人都摇进海里吗？”  
康纳充耳不闻，用力调整天鹰号的方向然后瞄准：“开火！”  
“轰——”  
炮弹打中了对面的船体，但没有将船打坏。康纳叫水手填弹，海尔森却拉住了他：“先别攻击右边那艘，那是我下属的船。”  
康纳没回答，但是已经调整了船的方位。没错，那艘莫林根号，正是谢伊的船。他在欧洲北美辗转数十年，如今回来当然是因为他找到了先行者之盒，但他不能现在把它交出去。莫林根的船长室里，一个穿的斗篷的娇小姑娘正抱着盒子哼着歌。  
他就当这盒子还没找到，回来述职，在“那件事”解决之前，他与布朗诗达成了协定，一定要守住海尔森，让刺客和圣殿的联盟保持不破裂。  
“你真的相信刺客和圣殿可以结盟？”  
“世上没有永远的敌人。谢伊，我相信你比别人更期盼这一点。我为了康纳，我请求你为了海尔森，也一定要看住他，千万不要让他以为世上所有人都背叛他了。接二连三的打击会让人崩溃的。”  
不论是出于什么，他寇马克也不会让海尔森陷入那样的境地。  
“Sir——”  
谢伊让大副掌舵全速开过去，自己从桅杆上向天鹰号的桅杆，奋起平生之力跃过去，然后顺杆往下爬：“先生，你没事吧？”  
“寇马克大师，我认为你不需要放着你自己的任务不完成，前来找我。”  
天鹰号一个急转，海水从旁泼过来，向谢伊的眼睛溅去，谢伊皱眉把咸水从脸上抹去，眼角和眉头都揪在一起。  
“先生，下次你可以在我来找你之前说。是布朗诗小姐说您可能会有危险，我才过来的。”  
“布朗诗？她怎么了？”  
康纳插了句嘴，船舵被他用力一晃，没等谢伊稳住身子开口，下一轮就开炮了。  
“诶我的船……”  
“我的船！”  
“多明格斯船长，事后一切的船体修葺费用我来承担。”布朗诗朝那边看过去。差不多了，把这场小规模的战事算作讨伐盾狼号，跟毕德尔的战争。  
有她在，不难利用圣殿的势力掌控舆论。毕德尔一死，等于给航线生意撕开一道口子，让更多的人这蛋糕。她已经递交了《沿岸通航贸易申请》，学着别人的模样，向大陆议会递交草案，简单来说，就是让商户在沿岸贸易的同时更改了税款条例，让北美和商人都能获得更大的利益。  
然后就是空手套白狼，让多明格斯跟自己“合作”，并承诺削减他的税款，条件是往来消息和优先运送自己的货物。  
多明格斯船长自然对这件事很乐意，之前的合作就获得了很大的利润，有这样的先例他更期盼和布朗诗交易。  
“多明格斯船长，不要解释，直接向前冲。开到对面的船长能看清我的那种距离。”  
“好的，李小姐！”  
布朗诗摘下兜帽，向船头跑过去，用力摆手：“康纳——”  
“布朗诗？”  
“对，对面那艘船是她的船，她雇佣了一个叫多明格斯的船长。”谢伊对这个师弟有些微妙，布朗诗为什么要他故意停一会儿再告诉康纳对面是盟友？  
“别，别开炮！”康纳扔下船舵，没等大副接上，谢伊已经把住了舵，海尔森向那艘船看过去。那种火炮的的数量，是商船特意加装的，很明显是为了伪装成战舰。她是为了什么？海尔森眯起眼睛，看着康纳赶紧叫水手停火，然后向对面跑过去的样子。  
“康纳——我来接你啦——”  
布朗诗笑得无暇，朝这边用力回收，康纳赶紧喊：“你别站在那，危险！”  
“没事的，康纳。”  
“因为我想离你再近一点。”  
布朗诗深吸一口气，双手保持平衡爬上船首像，然后向康纳的方向跳下去。  
康纳几乎叫不出声，只能伸出手接住她，像是初见的时候，他在一片鹅毛雪中接住一个从天而降的精灵。他讲接住了从天而降的她，她坠入他的心怀，从当初，到现在。  
“布朗诗，你的身手很差，绝对不能这样做。”  
康纳心有余悸地紧紧抱住她，布朗诗拍拍胸脯，按下心脏生理性的躁动，然后抬头看他：“我答应你，不过我觉得很值得。因为你接住我了，这是我离你最近的时候了。”  
康纳不说话了，感觉抱着她的手都沉重得难以挪动。布朗诗倒是很上道地没有继续蹭着他，从他怀里走出来走向海尔森：“先生，我与寇马克大师听说您与康纳先生在讨伐毕德尔的战役中遇险，特来迎接。让先生受惊了，是我的错。”  
康纳跟过去，海尔森看了一眼不知所措的儿子，一针见血地把布朗诗的算计说出来：“你在利用这场战役占据北美的航海贸易？”  
“是，先生。经济是国家发展的基础，我相信大陆议会也会认同我的观点。”  
布朗诗不卑不亢地回答海尔森，似乎曾经的谄媚在一夜烟消云散。  
诚然，她现在已经不需要像之前那样祈求活着，副总司令的女儿，也许会成为肯威夫人——虽然是风言风语，不过从某种意义上来说，她想做“肯威夫人”——大陆议会的议员，波士顿的建设掌权者。一个城市的首席规划师就是市长，以她的能力和背后的势力，战争结束，她就是市长，她就是议员，无论从哪里来看，她都已经不是之前那个奴颜婢膝的、求生存的学生。  
“所以连他也在你的计划之内？”海尔森轻飘飘地向后一指，布朗诗的手不自觉地攥紧，斗篷之下藏着她的紧张。  
“有什么关系？我会向他解释一切。我离不开他，他离不开我。除了我之外，难道单靠您和您的圣殿骑士团，能阻止资本向原住民的掠夺么？”  
护短。  
虽然用上了浩大的声势、心机和表演，她的做所依然是在保护康纳。  
海尔森不得不面对自己曾经忽略的事实。他爱过、错过、又用教团的工作让自己全身心投入进去，忘掉那些自己已经错失的东西。他错过了齐欧，错过了儿子的童年，现在他也不可能和儿子达成正常的父子关系。他曾经被父亲用生命抛弃，他决定不对儿子说谎，可是他已经错过他了。  
他知道的。  
只是没想到康纳会在这个时候被自己的下属……海尔森想到一个措辞：夺走。  
她还能称之为自己的下属吗？海尔森的手指动了动，袖剑出鞘，他径直向前走去，康纳皱眉想要挡在布朗诗面前，布朗诗按住康纳，朝海尔森一笑：  
“先生，我们的目的难道不是一样的吗？”  
“没错，一样。”  
海尔森盯着她的眸子仔细看了很久，然后抖了抖披风：“谢伊，我们走。”


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter30  
布朗诗目送海尔森登上了莫林根号，这才松了口气，赶紧回头向康纳解释：“康纳你听我说，我不是要利用你，我是为了让边境线的贸易……”  
“你别说了。”  
康纳打断了她：“你没有说谎，但你也没有对我说实话。我们回家吧。”  
布朗诗渐渐低下头去。  
“好，回家。”  
布朗诗觉得海上风很冷，拢着披风，三月天气还不算暖，她打了个喷嚏，看着康纳。他没说什么，她也没说话。  
我失去他的信任了吗？  
布朗诗靠在一旁看着专心开船的康纳，眼神飘忽。如果早知道这样做会让康纳疏远她，她还不如就维持之前的样子。懊恼的情绪在心里像涨潮一样淹没了她整个人，水手都发现这个“来接船长”的女孩子心情低落了起来。  
康纳让大副结果船舵，走过去，布朗诗仍没发现。海风把她的斗篷吹得像是旌旗一样飘起来，康纳听见她又打了个喷嚏。  
她会冷。  
她曾经说过她并不排斥他接近，那时候她为什么要拒绝？康纳想了想，还是凑近她轻轻抱住：“冷吗？”  
布朗诗猛地瞪大双眼：“康、康纳？”  
“怎么了？”  
布朗诗咬着唇，犹豫着抱过去：“现在不冷了。”  
旁边的水手都眼观鼻鼻观心，各自低着头尽量减少存在感，心里倒是痒痒的想看是怎么回事。  
“康纳……”  
布朗诗把头埋在康纳的胸膛里，鼻子酸酸的：“你不信任我了吗？”  
康纳察觉她声音有些异样：“我没有，但我想要听你说实话。你怎么了？”  
布朗诗摇摇头，抬起头看着他的眼睛：“对不起，我没有把所有事情都告诉你。可是有些东西，我不确定你会不会认同我。”  
“那你为什么还要做呢？”  
“因为这是我达成目标的手段。我需要得到更多的‘价值’，才能让别人认为，与我作对、驱逐原住民是损害价值的做法。”  
“你有伤害无辜之人吗？”  
“如果你指的是平民的话，没有。”  
战争无论对什么人都是残酷的，平民也好，刺客也好，圣殿也好，谁的死亡不是给一个家庭带来了一层阴影？偏偏有人选择了去当一个战士，那么生死就建立在了个人的基础之上，为了信仰、民族、国家而战。布朗诗忽然想到书上学的历史，和老师讲的轶事。抗战结束，有日军笑着给小女孩一块糖，说：我可以回家了。  
如果是圣殿的话，会不会有朝一日他们不打了，某个圣殿跟旁边的刺客欢呼着，说“我可以娶她”了？  
他们归根结底，也是平民而已。  
布朗诗把头靠在他的胸膛上听他的心跳：“康纳，我怕亲手杀人。可是有的时候，我也要做些不好的事。比如这次，我向大陆议会递交了一份文件，就是为了让毕德尔死后我能掌控这里的航线。康纳，你知道吗？其实我将要做的跟毕德尔做的一样。”  
“可你不会杀人，你也不会做伤害无辜的事情。”康纳相信她。  
布朗诗点头，很快又摇头：“我们说的不是一个事！如果毕德尔掌控了沿岸的经济，那就是垄断倾销，我把他的权力抢过来又给商户放权……”  
“那不好吗？”  
布朗诗点点头：“那……那当然是好的，只是其实我和他最后都会把控这里的经济。唯一的不同是，我是大陆议会的代表。”  
“你代表的难道不是人民吗？”  
她想代表人民，可是现在她的身份代表的是政治，是军事，是副总司令查尔斯李的女儿，是外头风言风语中，查尔斯准备拉拢海尔森的女人。  
“我也许这样想，康纳，可在大陆议会中，没有那么多人想着人民的。所以我才要获得更多的价值，才能让别人为了这点价值不至于反对我。”布朗诗叹口气，“这就是大陆议会，这就是北美，这不是什么圣殿骑士把控，这是没有圣殿也会达成的事实。”  
“没有圣殿也会这样吗？”  
布朗诗简直要落泪：“很抱歉，但是——就是这样，他们想要你的族人的土地，仅仅是因为你们‘便宜’！是因为资本直接抢你们的东西，比绕远路去我的国家，付出的价值少太多了！从大航海时代开始，他们想的就是去我的国家抢东西！”  
康纳不语，不自觉收紧了双臂。布朗诗有一点喘不过气来。  
就算没有圣殿，依旧会有资本和掠夺。他杀谁都无法阻止这一点。  
“康纳……”  
布朗诗没忍住挣扎了一下，康纳赶紧松开手：“弄疼你了吗？”  
她摇头：“没有。我们回家吧。”  
“好，回家。”  
三条船在大海上航行着，海尔森站在甲板上看着前方的天鹰号，琢磨着踱步，向船长室走过去。谢伊不动声色地挡在门口：“Sir，怎么了？”  
海尔森轻轻挑眉：“这句话也许应该我来问你。”  
谢伊朝门里看了看，披着斗篷的小姑娘听见异动，从桌子上跳下来藏在旗帜后头——其实并没有什么用——谢伊开了门，海尔森走进踱步，摘下自己圣殿的戒指放在桌上。  
“先生？”  
“你见过布朗诗，你觉得她是个什么样的人？”  
谢伊回忆了一下，他跟她就见过那么两次，两次还都是交谈的海尔森暂时不能知道的事，他一时有些不知道该怎么说。  
“她对您绝无背叛之意。”谢伊想起布朗诗的警示，避重就轻地说。  
海尔森挑起嘴角：“那要试过了才知道。最近教团恐怕又要肃清了，寇马克大师，查一查吧。”  
谢伊默然，他不用查，布朗诗早就告诉他有什么人是需要警惕的了。  
“是，先生。”  
布朗诗丝毫不知道自己将要面对的事情，只是和康纳匆匆赶回了达文波特。历史上的查尔斯李在蒙茅斯战役中，判断失误，撤退行动便演变为一场溃败。而目前他也面临着指挥失误的控诉。布朗诗忽然就焦头烂额起来。  
“李小姐，您口口声声说想为北美独立做出贡献，为什么不同意我们剥夺李先生的副总司令称号？”  
“因为父亲只是指挥判断失误。英军当前，我们怎么能放弃任何一个有指挥才能的军官？我保证，我现在的一切都是在大陆议会的角度上说话。如果是我个人，我反对我父亲避免正面冲突的战略。”  
布朗诗瞪着华盛顿身后的那个军官，丝毫没有松懈。  
不能撕破脸，日后还要合作。  
布朗诗狠狠掐了一把手心，让自己更加清醒：“华盛顿先生，我向您一定不会认为一次指挥失误，就是有反叛之心了吧？”  
不然照你那么打仗，你怎么不说你是最大的叛徒。别说历史上打仗垃圾，这里也靠着康纳才打了好几次胜仗。  
华盛顿确实已经不信任查尔斯了，但这话说出来，他也不能当面反驳：“我当然认同你的观点，但我想李先生恐怕不适合再做副总司令了。”  
查尔斯轻轻扯了扯布朗诗的袖子，示意她坐下来。  
布朗诗一口老血梗在喉头，我明明是在帮你，你怎么还让我算了？你崩人设了吧！  
查尔斯虽然很不甘，但海尔森的命令他不会拒绝。查尔斯站起来，向议会上的其他议员深深鞠了个躬：“指挥失误是我的错误，我虽然不服华盛顿，但我愿意接受军法处置。”  
一次败仗，按照军法不可能直接罢免，乱世之中不过权贵掌权。  
布朗诗翻了个白眼：“我的好‘父亲’，我据理力争，你还主动放弃了自己的权利，你是被金苹果控制了思想吗？”  
查尔斯直接被带歪：“金苹果？”  
布朗诗语气瞬间弱了下去：“你们一直在找的，先行者的遗物。”  
“你好像很了解金苹果能做什么。”查尔斯当然知道教团所追求的，而且这也是海尔森曾经为之付出的东西。他当然想知道更多。  
“知道的不多。”布朗诗当然只知道剧情里面出现的，“也就知道有的金苹果能控制思想有的能杀人。”  
这还叫知道的不多？  
查尔斯眼角一抽。  
“现在没时间说这些了，‘女儿’。我需要你去做些事，这次是有人……”  
“怎么，去爬肯威先生的床吗？”  
过来的军官说的粗鄙，布朗诗和查尔斯都没想到有人跟过来，对视一眼，查尔斯站在了布朗诗身前。  
“我认为你不应该说这句话，先生。”  
“当然了父亲，他脑子里估计只有女人爬床了。估计是议会上睡糊涂了，这话没来得及说。”  
布朗诗一本正经，军官冷笑一声：“李小姐难道不想做肯威夫人？”  
当然。  
布朗诗被激怒，从查尔斯身后走过去：“先生真是好眼力，不知道您特意过来跟我说这件事是为什么？难道您觉得肯威先生的魅力太大，让您也想去做这个‘肯威夫人’？”  
军官被这话辱得脸涨成猪肝色：“闭嘴！肯威先生可不会因为一个女人，为查尔斯先生官复原职出力。”  
“他当然不会，但是至少他不会在与我父亲闹矛盾了。您难道以为肯威家只有海尔森一个肯威先生吗？”  
布朗诗凑近军官的耳朵，近乎威胁地说出这句话，然后乖巧地笑着退到查尔斯身后。  
“可惜你并不知道，而且你没机会说出去了。”  
查尔斯抬起枪，那军官叫嚣着逃走。布朗诗耸耸肩：“我们可还在议会地点边上。他是吃军功爬到这个位置的吗？”  
怎么没点脑子？  
查尔斯收起恐吓的枪：“你刚刚跟他说了什么？”  
“啊说肯威家不止海尔森先生一个肯威，我知道外面有人在传父亲想把我送给肯威先生。”  
“等等，你是说——康纳？那个小子？”  
“有什么问题吗？”  
查尔斯觉得一口老血梗在喉头：“他是个刺客。”  
“也是肯威先生的儿子，父亲。”布朗诗挑起一个微笑，“我认为我能缓和你们紧张的翁婿关系。”  
谁跟他是翁婿啊？  
不对，谁是你父亲啊？


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter31  
“这一次是有人陷害，我需要你去查是谁指控了我，导致华盛顿对我失去信任。我怀疑是教团中出了叛徒，如果你能从对面找到联络人，就可以查到叛徒是谁。其余的不用我教你吧？”  
“然后呢？查到是谁之后呢？”  
“杀了他。”  
查尔斯的声音犹自回响在耳畔，布朗诗睁开眼，深深吸了口气：“康纳，我需要你帮我的忙。”  
康纳坐在床沿和她并排：“你从回来就一直心神不宁，遇到什么事情了吗？”  
布朗诗顺势靠过去，康纳似乎有点不适应，布朗诗抬头问他：“你不习惯吗？如果是的话……”  
“没，没有。”康纳虚虚地伸出一只手，示意她可以靠过来，那只手僵在那环着她。布朗诗放松地吐出一口气，拉着那只悬空的臂膀放在怀里。  
“我可能要做一些危险的事情，康纳，你能保护我吗？”  
“既然是危险的事情，那为什么还要做呢？”康纳的手臂蹭在布朗诗的胸上，手指碰到了后触电一般紧紧握拳。  
“因为不得不做。大陆议会……不，教团中出了叛徒，我需要去查。”  
康纳皱起了眉：“圣殿骑士出了叛徒为什么要你去查，你又不是圣殿骑士。”  
“可是对方手伸到大陆议会上来了，还陷害了查尔斯李。”  
“那不是很好。”康纳仍旧对查尔斯没什么好感，布朗诗从他身上起来，握着他的手望着他：“可他是大陆军的副指挥官——康纳，大陆议会是为了北美独立和人民，现在查尔斯也是北美的人民，那个叛徒今天可以作梗陷害查尔斯，明天就有可能陷害其他人。而且、而且康纳，现在你们不是已经结盟了吗？结盟帮助盟友不好吗？”  
康纳沉思良久：“我仍然反对查尔斯，但如果有人因为自己的叛变扰乱议会的秩序，那就是在和北美人民作对。”  
“你同意了？”  
布朗诗惊喜起来，康纳摇摇头：“我会保护你的安全，但这次之后，我还是不支持查尔斯担任副指挥官。”  
“那没关系，大陆议会继续参议就是了。如果你不喜欢，我就在议会上提反对。不过……现在北美也没几个人有军事才能了。”  
“华盛顿是北美人民的希望。”  
“华盛顿打仗是真的垃圾，哪次不是你力挽狂澜？别人都说自己不能抵挡千军万马，偏偏你就能。”布朗诗嗔怪地瞪了他一眼。  
康纳不自然地眨起了眼睛，不敢直接接触她的目光，从怀里掏出一枚戒指：“我有这个，可以偏转子弹的角度。这是我前几年得到的基德的宝物。这次如果很危险，就先带在你身上。”  
那枚戒指放在了布朗诗的手心，康纳带着茧子的手指触到她的手心，连带着那戒指都烧起来。  
“你把它给我，你怎么办？”  
“你比我更需要它。”  
“那就能把它给我吗？哪有把自己保命的东西交给别人的！”布朗诗哼了一声，把戒指塞回他的手里，“不行不行，我不能要！”  
“我没把它给过别人。”  
我只想着，这次你会有危险，我受伤不会致命，可我不知道你受伤会怎么样。  
康纳看着布朗诗，觉得她实在是太纤弱了，把那枚戒指戴在布朗诗的手指上。那枚戒指实在大，只能堪堪套在布朗诗的大拇指当扳指。  
布朗诗垂下眼帘：“在我那，男人给女人戴戒指，是……”  
“什么？”  
“没什么，你别给别人戴戒指好不好？”如果康纳要给别人戴，她当然没办法，可是想到这心里就泛酸。她喜欢他偏偏就是想拥有他，他要是喜欢别人，那……布朗诗忽然后悔自己说出这句话，如果没说，他给别人戴她又不知道！  
“我不会把这枚戒指拿出来给别人看。”  
康纳的话极大地安抚住了布朗诗，布朗诗说声抱歉，刚想把戒指拿下来，被康纳按住了手。  
“我会保护你，我也不希望你受伤。如果你害怕我会因为失去这个被子弹打中，那就一直在我身边。”  
康纳轻轻环住布朗诗，他见她回来就很不安，吃饭的时候也心神不宁，这时候抱着他，她就像是被安抚了一样。他不排斥布朗诗和他接触，毕竟已经一起生活这么久了。如果布朗诗说要再近一点，他似乎也很容易接受。  
甚至觉得理所当然。  
康纳轻轻抚着布朗诗的头发，布朗诗闭上眼睛享受他的触摸。布朗诗的长发被那小发绳绑着，发绳上的小羽毛顺着长发坠着，像是她本人一样美丽柔软。  
可那是鹰羽，鹰羽柔软也有它自己的脊梁。  
康纳吹熄了灯烛，留下壁炉里的火还在烧着。布朗诗从他怀里挣脱出来，康纳看怀里空落落的，有点不知所措。她光着脚跑去把窗帘拉好，又跳回床上：“从前都是我拉窗帘，以后你要记得，那层纱帘白天也不能拉开，晚上厚帘要拉紧了，不然会被人看到的。”  
“会有人跟踪吗？”  
布朗诗翕动着嘴唇，没法在康纳面前说谎：“以前……有人看到的。”  
康纳没多问，把刺客长袍脱掉搭在椅背上，给布朗诗拉了拉被子。她不想说，他就不问。  
“明天要带着你的匕首。”  
布朗诗的声音就在康纳耳边，吹到他的头发，痒痒的：“可那双靴子是冬靴呀，现在都快夏天了，会很热的。”  
“那……我在你的披风里缝一个夹层，你以后出门都要带着。就算你不……不动手，也好防身。”  
康纳知道她不敢杀人，万一遇上了危险，她不敢受伤了怎么办？  
“你一定要在我身边。”康纳补了一句。  
布朗诗从被子里伸出手，搭在康纳的身上：“你这话说得像是……”  
布朗诗用被子捂住嘴咯咯笑起来，这待遇她以前可没有。  
“像是什么？”  
康纳不解，布朗诗笑了好一会才说：“像是关系更近的人说的话。”  
“你觉得要多近呢？”康纳往里挪了挪，搂住布朗诗。他的身体火烫，布朗诗只觉得脑海中嗡嗡直响，康纳丝毫不作伪的直白言语在耳边轰然炸开：  
“这样够近吗？”  
太近了……  
借着还没熄的壁炉火，康纳看到布朗诗的脸都红起来。  
怎么可以这样呢！  
“不够！”  
布朗诗鼓起勇气对着康纳的唇直接吻了上去，康纳瞪大了眼睛，布朗诗伸出舌头在他下唇一舔，然后缩回被子：“至少要这样！”  
布朗诗紧贴着墙，整个后背都感受到了墙面的冰冷。壁炉的火恰好在这时候熄灭，布朗诗有点小失望没看到康纳的表情。  
康纳的声音反而出卖了他：“布朗诗，你明天还要去调、调查，赶紧睡觉吧。”  
“好……”  
黑夜里看不见，布朗诗还是想看着他。康纳听到她的呼吸就知道她没睡。  
“你睡觉吧。”  
康纳重复着这句话，自己却没睡。布朗诗静静地躺着，抚着唇犹自想着刚刚，听到他说话，声音又扬了起来：“你怎么知道我没睡？”  
“你的呼吸，如果你睡着了，呼吸是很平稳的。”康纳自己的呼吸明明也乱了。  
“你知道我睡着是什么样子的呀？”  
布朗诗心里有点甜，脑海里想着自己睡着后他看着自己的样子，忽然紧张起来：“我睡着后没说梦话之类的吧？”  
康纳否认了：“我以前并没有注意，后来才注意到的。你不说梦话，只有那次你好像做噩梦了，说的话我也听不懂。”  
布朗诗想起那次，那并不是噩梦，只是她，她说了什么？戴斯蒙吗？  
“阿基里斯说，你那次受伤也说了些什么话，听不清，也听不懂。”康纳睁着眼睛向布朗诗的方向看过去，时不时开一下鹰眼看看她蓝色的身影。  
布朗诗啊了一声，刚刚的喜悦渐渐被淡淡的哀愁冲下去：“我那次知道了一些事情。知道了我是谁，‘她’说我——我的家已经毁掉了。我是幸存者，所以我才来到了这里。”  
“我很抱歉。”  
“都过去了，总之我想好好活着。”  
“除了活着，你还想要什么呢？仅仅是离我更近一点吗？”康纳想知道她想得到什么，她所做的一切，除了活着，似乎都是在为他的愿望奔走。村子、土地、原住民、北美独立……甚至还有父亲，她整个人都像陷入了他的人生。  
布朗诗叹气：“这已经是我很大的愿望了。如果你同意的话，我想要更近一点、更近一点。”  
“Connor，just closer.”  
布朗诗那句话像是羽毛一样软软地在他心上蹭着。他想，要是世界就这么一直静谧下去，也很好。她的呼吸渐渐绵长下去，在他耳边，把他的碎发吹到耳上脸上。他觉得他们已经很近了，如果再近是什么样子的呢？他的心绪愈乱，他明明不排斥布朗诗靠近的，可是总觉得她做了很过分的事。  
夏夜带着虫鸣将夜间的低语统统掩盖，什么情人呢喃，什么少年心事，什么东窗夜话，统统不会被人听见。  
直到事发。


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter32  
街边的灯火渐渐熄灭了，行人也渐渐稀少归家安眠，只剩下夜晚的巡逻兵士睁大了眼睛，应对着例行的夜班。  
新兵打了个哈欠，问旁边的前辈：“头儿，为什么晚上要加强巡逻？”  
卫兵故作神秘地凑过去，压低了嗓子：“你想知道？”  
新兵点头：“当然！”  
卫兵摆出一副前辈的谱儿：“因为费城曾经出现过一个刺客。这可是我在权贵那里听说的——刺客，通常在夜深人静的时候爬上房顶，然后忽然给军官致命袭击，造成不小的打击。别看我们俩现在安逸，说不定啊，他就在你身后忽然捅你的腰子呐！”  
新兵打了个颤：“为什么杀我们？他们是一群暴徒吗？”  
卫兵摇头晃脑了一阵：“说起来也不算，他们也杀过不少背叛独立事业的。我也搞不清，反正上头打架，咱们保住小命就是了。诶，要是遇见戴白色兜帽的，自己保命要紧听到没有？”  
新兵不以为然：“都是传说啦，哪有人能通过重重围困刺杀军官的？”  
“你们在说什么？”  
一个女声打断了两个卫兵的谈话，新兵赶紧立正站好，定睛一看，一个披着黑色披风的、胸口戴着红色十字胸针的女人不知道什么时候站在他们面前。新兵咳嗽一声：“您好，军营重地……”  
“我是布朗诗李，有要事和你们长官商议，出了差错，你们担待的起吗？”布朗诗向新兵瞪去，卫兵前辈认出了她：“不好意思，李小姐，他新来的。您别计较。”  
“好了。如果不是事态紧急，我也不会这么晚来找他。你们做得对。走吧。”  
布朗诗一招手，阴暗处走出来一个戴着白色兜帽的高大男人，新兵猛然想起前辈的提点，一时不知道放不放行。  
“李小姐，他……”  
“他是来保护我的，他姓肯威。”  
布朗诗的声音淡淡，卫兵前辈倒是觉得轰然一声炸雷。难怪……难怪外面传布朗诗是查尔斯将军拉拢肯威先生的，甚至有人传布朗诗小姐是肯威先生的情妇，原来她其实……  
“收起你的揣测心思。如果你少花点时间在这，也不会现在还是个卫兵。”布朗诗没明说，总之给了康纳一个可靠的身份，拉着他的手走了进去。  
“布朗诗，你为什么说我姓肯威？”  
离卫兵老远，几乎走到巡逻死角，康纳才压低声音问布朗诗。布朗诗回答：“你是你父亲的儿子，靠着这一点他们也会放行，加上我又是大陆议会的议员，你的身份就有了双重保障。现在我去找华盛顿商议，你去搜寻一下线索。据我所知，圣殿的叛徒一定跟他的亲信有关。你顺着这一点查。”  
康纳点头，仔细检查了一遍那戒指在她身上，强调了一遍不许摘下去，这才消失在阴影之中。布朗诗踮起脚向他消失的地方张望，想到他是北美的刺客大师，技术高超，潜行不会被发现，这才微微放心了些。  
她会拖住华盛顿，她想好了就磨着对方说查尔斯的事情，这个话题进行不下去还有人防工程，再聊不下去她就装自己仰慕华盛顿好了——反正当初还装仰慕海尔森过，布朗诗一甩头，哼了一声向华盛顿的办公地点走去。  
康纳能在战场上正面应敌，也能采用背后袭击。军营重地，他仔细观察了一会儿，确定了卫兵的巡逻路线，勒晕几个无辜的小可怜进了华盛顿的居室。首先要确定，是什么人向华盛顿表示查尔斯不值得信任的。康纳找出屋子里的书信，翻阅几下，有人支持他的战术，有人痛斥，康纳看到那样的书信高兴地看了好几遍，然后才记下写这些的人名。  
威廉、阿诺德、华盛顿的回信……康纳清点了一下，忽然被一个熟悉的单词吸引。  
莫霍克人。  
烧毁卡那泰圣顿，给他们的农田撒盐……  
卡那泰圣顿是他村庄的名字。康纳又仔细阅读了一遍，确定这信件绝不是伪造。布朗诗说过不是圣殿骑士放火烧的村庄，但她总是不肯说是谁。现在他知道了，因为他支持华盛顿引领北美独立，所以她一直没有说！  
为什么呢？  
康纳匆忙又读了一遍，捏着薄薄的信纸像又千钧重，那只手垂了下去，又很快收拾整齐，把信件原样放好溜出了房间。  
康纳想起那次在船上，他与海尔森正准备就母亲一事准备交谈。因为布朗诗，海尔森没有选择隐瞒，康纳也没有因此误会，只可惜被她亲自打断了。  
既然布朗诗知道，那父亲是不是也知道？父亲知道是华盛顿杀害母亲？他反对华盛顿是因为这个吗？还是仅仅因为他是圣殿骑士？母亲知道吗？他对母亲……  
康纳思绪很乱，站在营帐前，他看见布朗诗对着华盛顿笑脸相迎，更加烦躁，一时间忘记了给她打已经找到线索的信号。  
你们都知道华盛顿骗了我，为什么不告诉我，并且还对他这样交谈？康纳站在阴暗处，想用鹰眼看一看华盛顿到底是盟友还是敌人，那思绪在脑海中闪现几瞬，又被他压了下去。  
因为布朗诗从背后抱住了华盛顿的腰。  
没话聊了，只能这样了。  
布朗诗冲着华盛顿现在看不见她的脸，一脸冷漠地声情并茂表白：“先生是大陆军总司令，是整个北美独立的希望，我怎么回不倾慕您呢？”  
脸上冷漠得像是棒读，声音却极其能装。康纳看清了她的脸色不太好，终于冷静下来打了个信号。布朗诗看清了，松了口气，语气很快一变：“But……”  
“被帮助你的人发现你杀害了他的母亲，你觉得你还能打那么多胜仗吗？”  
“他？”华盛顿皱了皱眉，布朗诗笑着松开了手。  
“先生放心，我只是提醒你，做事留一线，他日好相见。除了打仗，没有必要什么事都万事做绝。”她故作嫌弃地拍了拍披风，“天晚了，我也该走了。我想华盛顿先生得好好考虑一下我这句话。”  
“等等，你知道什么？”  
华盛顿上前一步，肌肉紧绷着，那已经是什么时候的事了？她为什么会知道？她是前几年才出现在北美的，她哪里来的情报网？  
“人在做天在看，先生，我只是恰好知道这一件事而已。”  
布朗诗抖了抖披风，戴上兜帽向远处走去。华盛顿的脸色阴沉下来，右手几次摸到配枪，却在她没入夜色后放下了手。  
“康纳？”  
布朗诗不是没入了夜色，是被迫拉进角落。要不是她看见了信号，几乎要以为这是要被灭口。从拐角处把她拉进怀里，紧紧抱着，良久没有说话，狠狠在她发际吸了一口气。布朗诗用很香的栀子花泡水洗过的头发很香，是法国大溪地的花种，康纳记得她挺喜欢，说就喜欢这种花香得痛痛快快。康纳狠狠吸了几口气，这才问她：  
“你刚刚跟他说什么？”  
“呃……之前想的一些理由。”  
“我是说你看到我之后的。”康纳更加用力，“而且你说这样的距离更近，你难道想跟他也那样接近吗？”  
布朗诗愣了两秒：“你不想我抱别人？”  
康纳吭哧两声说不出话，布朗诗笑了，拉着他往外面走。卫兵见过了人，也没拦他们，走出老远，布朗诗才扑进他怀里：“康纳，你真的很好。我当时是为了拖延时间，后来我还敲打了他呢。”  
“敲打？”康纳没明白，布朗诗是直译，她一边走一边解释：“意思是——用我知道的情报威慑他。”  
康纳扶着她上了马，双臂将她圈在怀里，慢慢赶着。  
“什么情报？他放火杀死我母亲吗？”  
布朗诗的脸垮了下去：“康纳，我……我不是……”  
“为什么不告诉我？”  
康纳的下巴搭在布朗诗的肩膀上，整个人的气息侵占过来，布朗诗几乎能贴到他的脸。  
“康纳……”  
“你知道，父亲也知道吧？为什么你们不告诉我是他杀了我母亲？”  
“对不起，我不敢说，你父亲大概是……怕你不相信。”布朗诗心疼地靠近他的身子。  
“为什么？我知道你不会骗我，我相信你。”  
“康纳，你也认为华盛顿会带领北美独立，我怎么敢告诉你呢？还有一个原因，我不知道说了会对你造成什么影响。包括我知道的其他的东西，我怕我告诉你会扰乱你的本心。你是一个信仰自己双手的刺客，你有你自己的道路，我如果影响了你……我担待不起。”布朗诗握住他的手，觉得自己手心全是汗，赶紧松手在披风上蹭了蹭。  
“我不会再帮助华盛顿了。”  
康纳喃喃低语，似乎是强调着什么。布朗诗拍拍他的手，一抖缰绳，那小红马一溜烟往远处去了。  
“康纳，不管你帮不帮他，你都要帮助北美的人民，对不对？你不帮他，可以帮你父亲。如果你认为这样对你的刺客组织不好，那你可以帮我。我不是刺客也不是圣殿，我只想帮你。”  
布朗诗在夜色中叹了口气，兜兜转转，她竟和康纳相互扶持。不管是利益纠葛还是情感相缠，她都没法再离开他了。  
如果他不排斥，她就这样慢慢接近。她追他，然后他们会细水长流下去，慢慢地、慢慢地越来越近，命运会像两条丝线交织再不分开。  
夜色凉如水，一黑一白两个身影在一匹枣红马上依偎着，像是一对情人。


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter33  
“康纳，你觉得这些人里，有什么人值得怀疑？”  
布朗诗和康纳在乡野小路中漫步，好像只是在闲谈，谁知道这两个戴兜帽的，一个是令人闻风丧胆的刺客，一个是风头正盛的李小姐呢？  
“我认为这个阿诺德有些可疑，在华盛顿与他的书信中可以看出他反对查尔斯。”康纳把信复述了一边，布朗诗仔细思量：“他的书信中好像知道很多他不该知道的事，比如半年前那场仗，查尔斯的战术策略他怎么会知道？如果是推测，我知道他不喜欢与英军正面冲突，但他不至于每一场都退兵吧？”  
康纳若有所思：“我也认为这个人可疑。这个人在纽约，我们什么时候出发？”  
“早点去吧，越早去越早搜寻到消息。”  
夏夜的雨淅淅沥沥，偶尔有风吹来，不闷热反倒发冷，盛夏的花大朵大朵的开，树都绽放出属于自己的绿色花蕾，花蕾遮天蔽日，夜晚的鹰啸远远传来，布朗诗打了个寒战。  
“冷吗？”  
康纳抱过来。  
她笑道：“你倒是越来越熟练了。”  
“什么？”康纳看着怀中的女孩儿，那双眼睛清亮亮的，只能看见自己的影子。她的眼睛里全是自己，她……她的心里呢？她不是说想近一点吗？  
如果身边的人都有所隐瞒，他更希望不会对他说谎的布朗诗能离他更近一点。康纳往篝火中填了两把柴，在她耳边轻轻叹气：“下雨天不够干燥，如果柴不够我，晚上可能会有狼。”  
“有康纳在我才不怕。”布朗诗看着他，顺势躺在他怀里，看他没有不适，让布朗诗更加放肆。  
布朗诗和他面对面看着，都说男女凝望数秒，心里有对方就会吻上，她看他很久，怎么没有这种冲动呢？  
是康纳没有看她吗？布朗诗有些泄气，她从康纳怀里抽身趴在他身后：“康纳，我们这样是不是太近了？”  
康纳紧张起来：“如果你觉得这样不舒服……”  
“我没有，倒是你一直在想什么，我很担心。”布朗诗在他耳边轻轻呵气，康纳觉得耳朵发热。  
“我……我没有，我只是在想篝火大概在天亮的时候会熄灭，那时候我需要起来守着。还有，去纽约是否需要见他们之前打听一些消息。”康纳不敢动，布朗诗能明显感觉到他身子有些微微发颤。这样的康纳怎么能让人不喜欢呢？  
“康纳，那件事我们可以明天再想。”布朗诗从他身后环住他脖颈，“能离你这样近真好。”  
康纳嗯了一声，就不再说话了，布朗诗咬了咬嘴唇，他就没什么想跟她说的吗？真的没有的话、的话——  
“那我睡了。”  
布朗诗哼了一声，把披风紧紧裹在身上，闭上眼睛心烦意乱的。康纳侧躺在她身边，看了她一会儿，才抱轻轻抱着她的肩膀：“布朗诗，你想离我近一点，我也想。”  
“真的？”  
布朗诗忽一下坐起来，康纳躲闪不及，揉着鼻子点点头。布朗诗忙转过身扶着他的肩膀：“对不起！疼吗？”  
康纳躲着不断逼近的布朗诗，篝火差点烧到刺客长袍。  
“没，没事了。”  
康纳看布朗诗掀起刺客袍，有点不好意思，一起往营地里头坐了坐。山林之中猎人搭的棚屋随处可见，路过的旅人猎人稍微收拾一下，就是很好的庇护所，树叶挡风，干草软和。康纳跟她并排坐下，掰弄几下手指，说出了刚刚想说而没说的话题：  
“我也想离你更近一点。更近一点，你能不能不要把你知道的事情不告诉我了？”  
布朗诗慢慢低下头去。  
“布朗诗，我，我不是强迫你说你不想说的事，只是过去的事——比如我母亲的事情，你为什么不告诉我呢？”  
“对不起，我……我怕你不会相信。但，但你都这样说了，我当然愿意把我知道的事情都说出来。只是有些事情……”  
布朗诗咬咬牙：“我一直说，时机合适就会都告诉你。”  
“对，可到底什么时候才是时机合适呢？难道要等很多事情发生过，无法挽回你才要告诉我吗？布朗诗，我相信你对我说的每一句话。”  
“可你一直不告诉我，难道我要等帮助华盛顿做了违背我信条的事情之后，再知道吗？”  
布朗诗心里闷闷地，声音也是：“康纳，我很抱歉。关于你母亲的事，我怕你不会相信，一直认为是查尔斯做所，所以不敢跟你说。至于其他的东西，我只要能告诉你的，你问我，我就都说出来。不然我知道的太多了，我该怎么说呢？”  
康纳抱住她：“好。那关于阿诺德，你知道什么吗？”  
布朗诗扯扯嘴角：“我还以为你会问关于你父亲之类。”  
“那你会说吗？”  
“如果是以前的事，我会。比如你父亲真切地爱过你母亲，你母亲也爱他。你父亲曾一度产生过与你母亲在村子里呆着不再离开的念头，后来被查尔斯追回去了。我曾经给你讲过啊？”  
布朗诗仔细想了想：“要不，我告诉你一些其他关于你父亲的事情？”  
康纳的拇指摩挲着布朗诗的披风，轻轻嗯了一声，布朗诗的声音又调整到一个低沉的嗓音：“那我就给你讲一个寇马克先生的故事吧。你见过他的……”  
夜晚很适合讲故事，康纳静静地听，她的声音越来越沉，越来越轻，他的思绪随着故事跌宕，终于也和她一起睡着了。  
布朗诗迷迷糊糊中觉得自己好像忽略了什么问题，但康纳的怀抱太温暖，暖得她很香睡在他身上，再近一点、再近一点，直到——  
布朗诗揉揉眼睛，康纳已经收拾好了，等着她起。  
“诶！康纳，你怎么不叫我？”  
“你在睡觉。”康纳的回答好像理所当然，他想让她多睡一会儿。  
布朗诗低着头不敢看他，瑟缩着退后几步。康纳站在她面前不解地看着她：“你昨天还离我那么近，今天怎么了？”  
布朗诗拼命摇头，抓住他的袖子：“没什么没什么！我们赶紧去纽约吧，上马，快走，我想起来那个叫……叫阿诺德的情报了！”  
如果是以前，康纳绝对会不疑有他然后利落上马。现在他总觉得布朗诗有些奇怪，康纳弯着腰把额头贴在布朗诗的额头上：“你没有发烧啊，怎么脸这么红？”  
“康纳！”  
布朗诗想起梦里他离自己那么近，呼吸沉重得要将她的灵魂都灼烧起来，脸上更红了，明明只是平时都能接触到的一个片段，她都已经连怎么避孕都想好了。  
——没想好孩子的名字是因为她醒了。  
康纳被这一声叫住了，眼看着布朗诗躲开心里有些落寞，又被布朗诗推着上马。布朗诗坐在他身后紧紧搂着他的腰：“康纳，我没想不靠近你。我们先去调查阿诺德吧，你不要看我……”  
康纳抿着唇重重地从鼻腔中喷出一口气，一抖缰绳，枣红马向远处飞奔而去。布朗诗惊慌地抱紧他：“康纳，你干嘛？”  
“你为什么要躲？是我晚上碰伤你了吗？”  
康纳过了好一会儿才说话，听声音倒委委屈屈的。  
“没有，你现在睡觉不会踢到我了。我躲是因为……因为我做了个梦……”布朗诗的声音越来越小，好在康纳听得清楚：“什么梦？你梦见我伤害你了吗？我会一直保护你，不管是梦里还是现实里。”  
布朗诗像康纳平时说不出话来一样，吭哧了半天，要不是她紧紧抱着康纳的腰，早就掰弄起手指头了。  
“梦见你离我……离我太近了……”  
“你不是想要那样吗？”康纳还没说出自己的疑问，就被布朗诗打断：“可是我会害羞啊！”  
康纳不说话了，布朗诗喊出来心情忐忑了好一会儿，见他没反应：“你生气了吗？”  
“不……我并没有。我们先去找阿诺德吧。”  
马儿踏过带着露水的青草，溅出浓重的青草芳香，带着女孩儿清脆的笑声，那马已然到了地方。康纳翻身下马，扶着布朗诗下来。布朗诗朝里面张望：“我们先不要直接进去，康纳，你能带我潜入军区吗？”  
康纳想了想：“我可以背着你，但你要抓紧我，不要出声。”  
布朗诗连连点头，跳上他的背：“会勒疼你吗？”  
康纳的喉结上下滚动，摇了摇头，朝卫兵视线死角的围墙攀爬而去，布朗诗一坠，紧握着的双手打在他喉结上。康纳闷哼一声，放弃从这条路走了。  
“对不起……”  
“咳，没事。”康纳揉了揉喉结，布朗诗愧疚地踮起脚尖帮他揉着，看他不抗拒，悄悄伸长脖子亲了一口。  
康纳虚抱着布朗诗的手瞬间收紧，布朗诗心情很好得眯了眯眼睛，在他颈间呵气：“康纳，好点了吗？”  
“好……好了。”  
康纳手臂收紧，把布朗诗禁锢在怀里动弹不得，过了好一会儿才松开臂膀，拉着她的手走向偏僻的小路。  
“我们从这里避开卫兵走进去。你想查什么？”  
“先查往来信件，如果有可疑的行为，我们就跟上去。如果被发现，你可以假装挟持我，然后把我扔出去离开。”布朗诗自恃是“查尔斯的女儿”，并不觉得自己会受伤。她的演技现在也算是收放自如了吧？  
“不行！”  
康纳打断了沾沾自喜的布朗诗，宽大的双手握住她的肩膀，盯着她的眼睛认真地说：“我绝不会把你交给我的敌人，就算是假的也不行。你必须紧紧跟着我。”  
布朗诗的笑容舒展开来，凑上去亲了亲他的唇角：“好啊。”


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter34  
康纳已经对布朗诗的接近越来越习惯了。  
他们手拉着手从偏僻的小路走进军区，躲避开往来的巡逻士兵。像是逃课去小卖部的小孩子一样，布朗诗想。  
“小心。”  
当他们不得不上树躲避卫兵的时候，康纳背起布朗诗，布朗诗双腿用力缠住康纳的腰，好歹没再把拳头打在他喉结上。康纳带她上了树，把她圈在怀里，布朗诗看了一眼树下，更加用力地抱紧康纳。  
包括双腿。  
康纳觉得她蹭得自己很热，有什么东西从心里一直窜到他们肌肤相贴的地方。他让自己冷静下来，专心致志观察着卫兵的行进路线。布朗诗却小声在他耳边说道：  
“我们什么时候能下去呀？”  
那声音轻柔柔的，像是羽毛在耳边蹭啊蹭，康纳下意识偏了偏头：“你的发绳是不是戴歪了？”  
布朗诗摸摸头上，她没有啊，那小羽毛还在她脖颈那儿晃呢，他怎么问发绳的事儿？  
“没有啊。康纳，怎么了？”  
“很痒……”  
康纳双目紧盯着最后一个在此地转悠的卫兵，说话的声音有些发颤。布朗诗意识到这并不是个撩拨的好地方——虽然刚刚也是她无意的。  
布朗诗抱紧他不再说话，怕自己掉下去。虽然她信任康纳，但这种害怕是本能的。康纳眼看着最后一个卫兵消失在拐角，松了口气抱着她跳了下去，为了避免摔到布朗诗，自己结结实实蹬在地上甚至没有卸力。布朗诗只好握紧了他的手，权做安慰。  
“我没事。”  
康纳会意，低头看到她带着担忧的眼睛，又避开了视线，拉着人往另一处小路走。阿诺德本就是一名军官，他的驻地自然不会简单。布朗诗知道自己没潜入的本事，康纳带着她去哪儿就去哪儿。终于闪进无人的房间里的时候，她能感受到自己和康纳同时松了口气。  
“下次我可不这么进来了，还不如我装模作样大摇大摆走进来。”  
布朗诗一边跟康纳说着，一边翻阅阿诺德和别人的往来信件。康纳和她一起：“你擅长就去做。”  
布朗诗笑着摇摇头：“那我今天可不会离你这么近。”  
康纳没吱声，低头继续寻找线索。布朗诗偷偷摸摸地放下信件，走到他身手想抱，却被他避开了。  
鹰眼作弊！  
布朗诗跺了跺脚，康纳转过头：“你看过这封信了吗？”  
“嗯？”  
正事当前，布朗诗凑过去仔细查看，是阿诺德和他的少校约翰·安德森的信件，上面不谈论具体内容，倒是经常约见。  
“难不成他们两个天天去约会吗？”布朗诗嗤笑一声，找出他们最近的信件，记下时间地点：“康纳，也许我们该走了。”  
“好。”  
两个人，不论男女，偷偷摸摸不让别人发现，不叫地下恋情，就叫卧底接头。  
虽然这个时代对同性感情不那么放得开，布朗诗还认为他们两个是钢铁直男接头而不是约会——  
开挂，西点军校dlc，有一个叫阿诺德的间谍。  
在她仔细确认了两个人的名字之前，布朗诗是万万没有想到这一点的。从初夏查到入秋，从华盛顿身边查到纽约，再查到军区的这两个军官，确定目标、缩小范围、赶路潜入，布朗诗觉得还不如在大陆议会上当众怼华盛顿来得实在。  
好容易摸到这一条线索，到现在还没断，布朗诗觉得万幸。但她怎么也想不起来圣殿中还有什么叛徒——之前的叛徒不都是被他们处理掉了？这下她终于明白了，不是圣殿中出了叛徒，查尔斯的方向错了。叛徒直接就是英军的卧底。  
难怪要反对查尔斯呢。  
布朗诗心中思量，最后把自己的怀疑确认下来，趴在康纳的耳边说了些什么。康纳缓缓地点了点头，让她戴上兜帽躲远些。  
“怎么，你觉得我会拖累你吗？”  
“不，我希望你不要受伤。”康纳赶紧解释，看布朗诗笑意盈盈并没有生气，一时间有些无奈。  
“那你就戴好这枚戒指。”布朗诗把拇指上的戒指拔下来，重新给康纳戴在手上。康纳执拗地想拔下来给布朗诗，手被她按住就动弹不得了。  
“如果你让我躲远一点，那我肯定不会贸然进入战局。你才是那个需要躲避子弹的人。相信我，康纳，我不会给你添麻烦的。”  
“我不觉得你过来是给我添麻烦。”  
“我知道，但我想给你。”  
康纳终于还是接受了把戒指留在身上。布朗诗握紧他的手：“留着命，他还有用。”  
“什么？”  
康纳皱起眉头，布朗诗赶紧解释：“我需要用他的身份以了解更多，难道你不想知道他们把多少大陆军的秘密透漏给英军了吗？这样是为了做好防范。”  
“我明白你的意思，只是你说‘他还有用’，让我觉得……”  
康纳努力组织着语言，“好像没有价值就活不下去一样。”  
布朗诗楞了楞，笑着呼出一口气：“不然我是怎么活下来的呢？”  
康纳抱了她一下，窜上树消失在苍翠的树丛之中。一阵风吹来，布朗诗算算日子，明明还是盛夏的温度，她却感到一点凉意，原来是入秋了。  
天空有一篇绿叶落下来，不知是鹰隼啄下来的，还是康纳踩下来的。  
“好了。”  
康纳拖着被打得半死的安德森走过来，布朗诗偏头一看，那边安德森的亲兵已经全躺下了。她忽然就觉得他还真是狂战士。  
“安德森先生，下午好。哦，或许我该叫你安德烈少校。”布朗诗低头看了一眼安德森，“说说吧，阿诺德要你去干什么？”  
安德森本人就是英军少校安德烈，被叫破真实身份，身后又有个随时能杀了自己的强敌，早就没了逃走的心思。“你想知道什么？”  
“我想知道得多了，比如阿诺德先生是否早就想把西点堡拱手让人，你们之间如何联络，你给英军递交的消息情报又是怎么来的。”布朗诗双手环胸，安德森冷笑一声：“你就这么确定我会都说出来？”  
布朗诗像是听到了什么笑话，忍不住低了下头，好像他说出来才是理所当然。  
“大英帝国号称日不落帝国，可不过是在别人家里殖民而已。在别人家白吃白喝还有理了？”  
康纳这话听得很爽快，眼神没有传达给布朗诗，看到她一脸的紧绷，就知道她又在装了。布朗诗缓缓走到安德森跟前，用力捏起他的下巴：“你放心，我没杀过人，我最多只会在你身上套个渔网，把凸出网眼的肉一片一片削下来。对了，可不许晕，三千刀一刀都不能少。”  
“没杀过人的小丫头，嗤。”安德森是战场上滚过来的，布朗诗没有杀气，怎么也骗不了别人。她眯起眼睛，这条路行不通。  
布朗诗松开手，在披风上用力擦了擦：“既然如此就杀了他吧，反正我早晚会查出来。康纳，做干净点。我这个人见不得血。”  
康纳下意识回头看了看自己刚刚放倒的安德森的亲兵，鲜血早就吧那附近的土地染红了。当年在邦克山战场上她都过来了，现在故意说自己见不得血？  
康纳的杀气是实打实的，本就是刺客，又是个莫霍克战士，在森林里就连熊狼都无法与他匹敌，这种猛兽一样的心性是压倒性的。与其让康纳杀死自己，不如抓住那女人让自己活命：“女士，我说、我说！您别急着杀我呀……”  
“算了吧，我这个人一向没什么耐心。”布朗诗欲擒故纵，康纳的袖剑机关声在他脑后咔咔直响，安德森赶紧把自己知道的一股脑说了出来：“女士别！您不是想知道阿诺德吗？他是个大陆军的叛徒，早就想投降英军换钱财了……还有还有！大陆军里有和我联络的人，给了我不少情报，他就在乔治堡！”  
“慢着！”  
按照商量的那样，康纳在她说出“wait”的时候袖剑出鞘，手臂离开了安德森一点，让他受伤却不致命。布朗诗满脸紧绷，责备地看了他一眼——这当然是做给安德森看的。  
“你说，与你联络的线人在乔治堡？”  
“没错，我们是信件联络，我也曾跟着信使去过，就在乔治堡南边的一个房间。”  
布朗诗眯起眼睛：“你……想回家吗？你是英国哪里人？”  
“如果女士方便的话，我当然希望回祖国去……”  
没等安德森说完，康纳已经把人打晕。布朗诗对着没有知觉的安德森扬眉吐气道：“你知不知道回家还有个意思叫回老家啊？”  
“布朗诗？”  
康纳没听懂她说的中文，布朗诗说了句没事：“既然是叛国罪，就交给大陆议会处理好了。我们等会儿把人交给街上的卫兵看管，直接扔进监狱。跟我一起去看看乔治堡怎么样？”  
“我当然会跟你一起去。不过你一定要在我身边。”  
布朗诗不顾他身上的血污抱上去，康纳赶紧把双臂抬起来，不让鲜血沾在她衣服上。布朗诗却笑着把他的双臂抓住塞进了披风底下，血污然在她的白裙上，像是一条腰带。红色由他的腰上蔓延到她的裙上，像是他们的缘分紧紧缠绕，再也无法分开。  
“当然。”


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter35  
布朗诗和康纳向乔治堡赶去。乔治堡戒备森严，卫兵林立。布朗诗和康纳对视一眼，一起在周围查了好一会儿，竟没一条可以溜进去的路。要是康纳自己当然可以，但带着布朗诗，就没法进去了。  
布朗诗说声抱歉，却没再说拖累他的话。康纳也不喜欢她总说她拖累自己。他想了想：“我可以通过地道进入乔治堡，但是要走很久。”  
“能进去就好。”布朗诗跟着康纳走进了地道。地道的灯光昏暗，有的时候还有老鼠吱吱从脚下跑过。布朗诗下意识地往旁边躲，康纳抱住她：  
“别怕，老鼠是怕人的。”  
灯光昏黄，布朗诗拍拍胸口，靠在康纳身上。她曾经无数次想过，像这样慢慢抱着，他低下头来与她额头相抵，气息相缠，然后慢慢地、越靠越近、越靠越近，直到呼吸和情愫都浓稠到暧昧的地步。  
如果日后能这样，就好了。  
“嗯。”  
康纳轻轻拍拍她的背，然后继续向前走去。地道当然比地上快得多，算算时间外面天快黑了。  
布朗诗有些难耐地打了个哈欠，康纳问：“要休息一下吗？睡一会儿？”  
“不了，马上就到了。”  
布朗诗摸摸披风夹层里的匕首，被康纳敏锐地看见。他按住布朗诗的手，对上她的眼睛：“你放心，我一定会在你身边保护你的。”  
布朗诗朝他笑：“我只是确认一下。康纳，我不是个战士，无法挥起屠刀，但是我不会阻止我的战士替我杀敌。”  
“我不滥杀无辜，但如果是敌人，我会坚定地挥起我的武器。你没法做，就交给我。”  
康纳的语气很沉稳，叫她很安心，她紧紧拥抱了他：“虽然我知道这时候不太好立flag，但是，回去之后，我们可以再近一点吗？”  
康纳不知道什么叫“再近一点”，明明他们之间已经很近很近了，现在他们身上只隔着两层衣料而已。但他还是答应了：“好吧，什么叫flag？”  
“没什么。”布朗诗戴上兜帽，别上圣殿的胸针，率先走出地道，康纳紧紧跟在后面。康纳环视四周，带她赶紧先闪进角落：“这个人数不太对。”  
“确实，人……好像有些少。”  
布朗诗心里咚咚跳起来：“不会有埋伏吧？”  
康纳心里一沉，带她先回了地道，自己进入乔治堡看了一圈，倒是没发现什么端倪。没有巡逻的卫兵都集中在西南部，那是他和布朗诗确定了的、给英军间谍递消息的人的房间。  
是关押了什么人吗？  
康纳先回地道把这个消息告诉了布朗诗。布朗诗的眉头皱起来：“既然是军营重地，又递交消息，怎么可能关着什么人呢？那里一定是关着一些‘信息’，我是说，情报。”  
“那你准备怎么进去？”  
“这……我打算让你带我进去。”  
布朗诗错愕地表情让康纳觉得她很鲜活，她在自己面前的脸从来都是放松的，就算笑都比在海尔森面前真实了许多。康纳对此很高兴。  
“我可以，你不行。”  
布朗诗揪着披风发起了愁，脑海中忽然掠过一个想法，又被她狠狠地晃出了脑袋。康纳看她这样一头雾水：“怎么了？”  
“我不会让你去替我冒险的。”  
康纳长叹一口气：“我说过我要保护你的安全，跟你的安全比起来，当然是我去面对敌人。”  
“可我怕你会受伤。我知道你很强，你在战场上都能全身而退，但是我就是……”  
康纳的眼神真挚得让她说不出话，布朗诗无奈：“门上有锁吗？”  
“有。”  
“你能去那边开锁，然后在别处搞点动静，然后我进去探查。我怕你搞出动静之后被人发现，毕竟那么多士兵。”  
“可以，西北角有火药库，我把火药库炸掉他们都会往那边跑。”  
“你小心啊。”布朗诗终于还是默许了这种方法，康纳告诉她来时走哪条路，布朗诗一一记下，康纳转身出了地道，布朗诗看着他的背影，心里愈发不安。  
康纳当然不会有事，他可是北美刺客大师，千军万马避的就是他，兜帽一带谁都不爱，斧子一甩改朝换代。布朗诗私下里想出不少段子，就是没说。这时候明明更紧张，她却想到了这些。  
卫兵就算多，总有些地方疏漏。没有疏漏康纳也能创造出疏漏，康纳悄悄跟在一队士兵后面，逐一将袖剑送到他们体内，一排的士兵就悄无声息地消失了。康纳把人藏在角落，把布朗诗必经之路上的卫兵统统处理掉。他可不会让她冒险。康纳把人利落地仍在了草丛里，想西北角的军火库跑去，引燃军火库藏在安全的地方。  
“轰——”  
外面一阵兵荒马乱，布朗诗赶紧从里面跑出来，按照康纳所说一路向西南角跑去，那边一个士兵都没有。布朗诗觉得自己八百米都没这么快——她是这几年骑马锻炼好身体了？好像没以前那么喘了啊？  
布朗诗一路跑上那间屋子，迅速关上门，用身体挡在门后，拍着胸脯松了口气。屋里全是书架，书架上是满满登登的文件。布朗诗印证了自己的猜测，把门锁上，轻手轻脚向内走去。  
这种档案室估计有不少东西，得好好翻一番。布朗诗看到林立的书架后面似乎有一副桌椅，想着先去那边看一看，摘下兜帽缓缓走了过去。那张椅子椅背很高，扶手上似乎绑着皮带。布朗诗没有多想，走到正面，脸色才渐渐发白。  
“终于来杀我了？”  
“就是他——”  
康纳躲开冲近的一个卫兵，一斧挥过去，鲜血从卫兵的尸体上涌出。基德的戒指在身上，他也不敢掉以轻心，躲避着周围的子弹。身旁的卫兵团团围绕，康纳顺手夺过其中一人的步枪，刺刀剖开近身的人的肚子，又开了一枪，脚一蹬把人踢开。刺刀上的血顺着刀刃缓缓滴在地上，又随着他的动作飞溅在后头的卫兵身上。  
怎么会？  
他怎么会被人发现？  
他藏身的地方明明是卫兵能看到的死角，他的声音也很轻，卫兵不可能听到的，可是为什么那些人一股脑地就从别处冲了过来，把他团团围住？眼看着卫兵越杀越多，他被人潮挤向远离布朗诗的方向。康纳急了，忽然听见一声炮响——  
“轰——”  
怎么回事？  
炮火不知从何处而来，就那么，像是什么人凭空出现一样，从天空向他附近袭来，康纳连忙躲闪，周围的卫兵伤亡无数，剩下的人也不会与他作对了。  
炮火震得他耳边嗡嗡直响，康纳从地上爬起来，按着额头跌跌撞撞向前走去，耳边嗡鸣得听不见其他声音。他使劲眨了眨眼，低着头，看见了眼前的蓝色影子。  
康纳撞在对方的身上，茫然地抬起头，那蓝色的身影轻轻挥手，让身后的卫兵一人钳制住他一只手，其余的人一股脑地上前，卸下了他的装备。  
“父亲？”  
康纳动了动手，卫兵甚至避开了袖剑弹出的方位。海尔森站在他面前，身后谢伊和查尔斯站在他身后，还有一个穿着黑色斗篷的小姑娘，但不是布朗诗。  
海尔森朝他身后努努嘴：“看看你的战果，康纳。如果我们没有结盟，你会是一个很大的威胁。”  
“为什么……父亲，你这是？”  
康纳有一种被背叛的愤怒感。他以为他和父亲最多只是理念不合，但现在他们已经可以结盟了，为什么在他们的联盟稳固的时候，海尔森会带人袭击他？  
康纳的表情愈加紧张，海尔森做出一副了然的神情：“放心，大陆军已经在进攻乔治堡了。非你所愿，这次的指挥官正是查尔斯。”  
“你想要做什么？”  
康纳是不喜欢查尔斯，可这次的重点当然不在查尔斯身上。  
“Where is Lee？”  
查尔斯脸色一僵，戴着斗篷的小姑娘拍着手哈哈大笑起来，谢伊轻轻拽了拽她的袖子，她赶紧闭上了嘴。  
“你亲手打开的房门，放心，她就在里面。我不会让她受伤，我只是让她处理一下北美独立的敌人。毕竟她以后还要给圣殿做事呢，我当然要看看她的忠心。”  
“你还记得本杰明·丘奇吧？”  
谢伊惊讶地转过头去，本杰明竟然没死？以Sir的性格，难道不应该当场杀了叛徒吗？  
“我们都知道，本杰明是大陆军的敌人。很久之前布朗诗就提到过要我小心这个人，既然这个人这么让她警惕，我不放让她把这个人做掉。刺客不滥杀无辜，本杰明不无辜吧？”  
“可她是无辜的！”  
“我可怜的儿子，身处战争，没有一个人是无辜的。”海尔森讽刺地一笑，弯下腰去看被卫兵牵制住跪在地上的康纳，“她杀了本杰明，我就相信她。”  
可是她不会杀人，她不敢杀人，你怎么能强迫她做她不愿意的事？如果按照价值来说，她现在的价值，难道还不能让你信任吗？康纳抿着唇，双目赤红，却说不出辩解的话。海尔森直起腰，慢慢退了回去，一双深邃的眼睛望向西南角。布朗诗是个聪明的女孩，她杀了本杰明，说明她愿意为圣殿做任何事，这也是她必须做的事。  
圣殿和刺客，哪里会有人手上没有鲜血呢？  
谢伊知道，他需要让海尔森确定别人对他忠心。他和查尔斯是绝对忠诚的，甚至查尔斯是忠于海尔森这个人。他查了一遍，教团中排的上号的，也不会有人想着离开了，有摇摆不定的已经被他敲打过一遍。海尔森一生中充满了背叛、欺骗、离别，布朗诗说，她以为他再无法经受过一次背叛了，至少身边有几个忠心的，能安抚他。  
可他万万没有想到，Sir要确认的是布朗诗的忠心。  
“Give me Lee！”  
康纳双目赤红，查尔斯眼角一抽，虽然他知道康纳叫的不是他，但是听见这话……怎么总觉得有点瘆得慌呢？  
“Well，现在我们可以一起去等她出来。”  
海尔森大步向乔治堡西南方向走过去：“别想着挣脱，康纳。”  
屋子里的人正是本杰明·丘奇，他双手被人用皮带绑在椅子上，双腿也固定在椅子腿上，身上被人收拾的整齐，却能从衣领里看见伤痕。  
鞭伤，她认识的，曾经那是在她身上的。  
“我还以为是谁，原来他派你来杀我，你没杀过人吧？”  
本杰明嗤笑一声，布朗诗的手摸到那把匕首上，她感觉匕首在颤抖。  
“您别小看我呀，您是我第一个杀的人，您应该感到荣幸。毕竟无知者才会不知道杀人是什么滋味，说不定我会让你慢慢地死呢？”  
布朗诗趴在椅背上，用匕首在他脸上轻轻划拉，声音听起来几乎是笑着的。匕首是阿基里斯给她防身的，削铁如泥，拔出来寒气逼人，让本杰明下意识往后躲了躲。  
“你觉得匕首怎么样？我只有这个了，你总不能让我找个渔网，把你凌迟吧？你知道凌迟是什么吗？凌迟就是把渔网套在你身上，凸出来的肉一刀一刀割下去，不够三千刀可不许死哦。”  
不能让他直接看到我，直接看到我，他就会知道我没杀过人。我不敢杀人的。  
康纳呢？康纳怎么还不来？为什么本杰明会在这里？他不是应该已经死了吗？外面是什么声音？为什么本杰明说我来杀他？  
“我已经被海尔森折磨多日了，你还不如一刀给我个爽快——不，你还是慢点吧。比如先把绑带解开……”  
对啊，原来是海尔森。他竟然想试探我的忠心？  
我有什么忠心？我从来就只是想在你们中间活下来而已，我哪里对你有什么忠心！  
不，在他看来是有的。  
布朗诗双目无神，本杰明努力晃动身子，椅子向后倒，她尖叫一声被压在地上。本杰明嘿嘿笑起来，扭动着身子努力勾着匕首，一条带子被他划开了。  
不行……不行！  
布朗诗把匕首丢远，努力吧本杰明从身上抬起来。男人的身子向来是比女人重的，她听见自己的声音喘息着，糟透了，一点都没有威慑力：“你以为你逃过我就能离开这儿么？外面等着你的你以为是什么？”  
本杰明品名向匕首的方向蹭过去，想起布朗诗是个小姑娘，努力把身子往上抬，连人带椅子再装下去，布朗诗双手护着头，在间隙中爬了出去，身上的披风已经沾满了灰尘。  
“别挣扎了，先生。”  
布朗诗跑过去把匕首拿在手中，走上前狠狠踩住本杰明的手：“你最好还是乖乖地，我还能给你个痛快，不然你想尝尝凌迟的滋味么？不怕告诉你这个死人，我是中国人，和查尔斯没关系。中国的刑罚你听说过吗？过刀山、火海，让你怎么也死不了。哦对了，我还可以把你的双腿双脚砍掉，把你泡在一口大缸里慢慢地死。别挣扎了，乖一点吧。”  
本杰明看不见布朗诗的表情，只觉得她的语气很冲。布朗诗双目紧闭，整张脸都紧绷着，嘴上放着狠话，眼睛却看一眼本杰明都不敢。  
她当然不敢了。她一直在用这些话拖延时间。  
我在等什么？  
我在等康纳来，我不敢下手。  
可是康纳会来吗？  
他不会的。  
因为海尔森安排好了这一切。  
既然这一切是海尔森安排的，那就说明他一定要自己杀了本杰明。本杰明是个妥妥的叛徒，海尔森不会放过他，她既然是来试探的，又多次暗示本杰明靠不住，她也不可能求情说什么“让他或者更有用”之类的话。  
把她和本杰明关在这里，就没想让她做出选择。要么本杰明逃出去，她死，本杰明也死。  
要么她走出去。  
杀了他吧。  
就算今天不杀，他也一样会被别人杀。让他早点死比一直囚禁受苦好多了。还有还有，她肯定也要杀人的，她现在是大陆议会的政客啊，哪个人手上干净得了啊？就算是康纳还杀过那么多人呢，都是敌人。她玩游戏还开过无双呢，这个人她亲手操纵康纳杀的，然后还看了一段过场动画呢……  
只有弱者才需要做心理建设，虎狼鹰隼吞食猎物是不需要暗示自己的。  
我太弱了。  
布朗诗觉得那匕首又在抖了。她把椅子扶起来，看着本杰明，本杰明的嘴巴一张一合，她却觉得耳边嗡嗡的听不到。  
喉咙吧，喉咙最容易了。  
明明看起来，他威胁不到我，我却只能选择杀了他。我竟然无从选择，只能选择这一个地方，喉咙，还是胸口，还是腰腹，还是后脑还是从口腔插进脑干统统没有什么区别！  
匕首当啷一声落地，布朗诗随着匕首躺倒在地上：  
“哈哈，哈哈哈哈哈……”  
“布朗诗！”  
康纳在门外叫了她一声，却只能听见她一直在笑。海尔森淡淡瞟了他一眼，看见他像一头狼一样准备冲出去，轻轻歪了歪头示意卫兵放了他。康纳瞪他一眼，收回自己的装备踹开了门。  
布朗诗在地上躺着，椅子上本杰明死了。  
康纳把人从地上抱起来，大步走向屋外，海尔森站在他面前。  
“现在我把李给你了。”  
康纳抿着唇，头也不回地走了。海尔色忽然叫住他：“康纳！”  
康纳停住脚步。  
“其实我很早以前就该杀了你。”  
康纳没回头，没说话，离开了乔治堡。布朗诗一路上静静的，她没有笑也没有哭。就算上马，她也一直双目无神。康纳担心她随时会倒下，把她圈在怀里赶回达文波特。天空轰隆隆声雷鸣，然后哗啦啦下起雨来。倾盆雨无从躲，康纳夹紧马腹，让马更快些。小木屋已经好几天没有住，没有生火，冷清清的。康纳把人放在桌子上，准备去生火。  
“回来！”  
“你终于说话了吗？”  
康纳心里刚松了口气，很快又紧绷起来。布朗诗双目赤红：“我杀了人了，你就要离开我了？”  
“我没有，我只是去生火……”  
“你回来！我杀的是本杰明丘奇，我也没有滥杀无辜，你为什么要远离我？”  
“我没……”康纳无法，赶紧走过去抱住她，布朗诗使劲往他怀里钻，康着急急地把她的披风解下来：“淋了雨会感冒的。”  
“那就脱掉，你也脱掉……”布朗诗一颗一颗解开他的衣扣，双手抖似筛糠，解了好久也解不开，她忽然尖叫起来，把康纳的衣服狠狠一拉。康纳赶紧自己脱：“我脱下来，你别、别这样……”  
滚烫的肌肤贴在冰凉的白裙上，布朗诗把双手死死箍在他的背上。  
“布朗诗，我没有因为你杀人想远离你。我知道你杀的是本杰明。我很抱歉我没在那时赶过去……”  
“那你为什么不离我近一点？”  
布朗诗猛地抬起头，靠在他颈窝的脸发白，哀戚在她脸上一览无余。她不敢啊……她明明不敢啊……  
为什么她还是杀了人呢？  
“好，我离你近一点。”  
康纳紧紧抱着她，布朗诗像是溺水的人抱住了浮木，她身子不再抖了，她拼命抱着他：“近一点啊……还要再近一点啊……”  
“你不是说……说过离我再近一点的吗！”  
秋雨伴着惊雷在天空亮起一道闪电，布朗诗抓着康纳的肌肉，将整个人与他贴合。康纳的喘息带上几分惊惶，她的额头与他额头相抵，眉目之间，她的痛苦和他的怜惜在那一瞬间被放大，平时细水长流的感情在这一瞬间爆开。  
“Closer，Connor，closer！”  
她的声音几乎近似哀求。她觉得浑身发冷，只有康纳的身体是唯一的火炉，她和康纳原本慢慢的关系被打破，像是惊雷一般在天空迸发出来，把所有平日积累的信任、情愫、适应、羞怯，雾里看花的那层朦胧的雾被秋雨冲散，所有的爱在那一刻赤条条地暴露出来。她的恐慌让康纳成为她唯一的救赎，她哭号着与他贴近，直到他们之间再也没有什么别的缝隙——  
“轰——”  
窗外的秋雨哗啦啦地从天上落下来。


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter36  
好累……  
怎么回事……  
她费力地睁开眼睛，康纳在她身旁睡着，睡姿不很老实地一手搭着她，一手垂在床外。他几乎半个身子都趴在了她身上。昨夜的记忆像火花一般在脑中迸现出来。  
康纳对这种事情不了解，我……我怎么会？我怎么会直接就……  
布朗诗从他怀里退了出来，他的身上好暖，暖得她舍不得离开。布朗诗披上皱巴巴的披风，拎着靴子往外溜，康纳迷迷糊糊发出了点声音，让她“噌”地跑出了门。  
布朗诗？  
康纳从床上爬起来，床上还余下她的温度，只是她的披风、靴子甚至昨晚跑回来的马都消失了，只剩下一串被马蹄踏过的野花小径。  
她去哪儿了？  
康纳整理了一下衣服上的腰带，带着满腹的疑惑回了阿基里斯家。刚进门，阿基里斯就咳嗽着敲起了拐杖：“多长时间不回来了？亏你还能记得起我！”  
“我住在布朗诗那里，是你叫我去的。”  
“那就不能偶尔回来吃个饭吗？你俩一起？”  
“以前是有的，这几天我们在查线索。”  
“那不能带个信回来、告诉我一声吗？”  
“我现在回来了。”  
阿基里斯像是班主任一样无声地叹了口气：“什么时候回来的？”  
“昨天晚上。”  
“怎么不早点来我这儿？受伤了没？你说你们俩在查，你和布朗诗？”  
康纳点头：“昨天我们……我们……”  
“我知道你俩住一起，我说的让你保护她！”阿基里斯看他手指头摆弄来摆弄去，感觉有些奇怪，仔细一看，康纳耳根子发红。  
“怎么了？”  
阿基里斯拄着拐杖走过来，声音带上些许关切。无论如何，康纳也算是他半个儿子，看他这幅样子，总觉得……总觉得不对头？  
“我跟布朗诗更近一点了。”  
“什么？什么更近一点？”阿基里斯没听明白，“说人话”在嘴里转了两圈，还是换了个措辞。  
“我和她想更近一点，昨天晚上她教我怎么更近一点了。”康纳支支吾吾的，就算他对男女之事并不熟悉，甚至可以说有些陌生，但本能一般的羞怯感还是让他说的声音越来越小。阿基里斯耳朵越凑越近，最后几乎是爷俩耳语。不一会，阿基里斯忽然暴起，纶起拐杖往康纳背上抽。  
“怎、怎么了？”  
康纳不明不白地受了这一棍，阿基里斯气得咳嗽两声，刚想教训，又放下了手，一拐一拐地在房间里来回踱步：“怪我……怪我怪我！怪我没教你！”  
谁知道这孩子十几岁过来，连这种事情也不懂。说起来也是，他爹是海尔森，打小没见过；他妈早逝，他就离开自己的族人找自己拜师学艺了，康纳人又乖，那会知道这些东西？阿基里斯拄着拐、敲额头、长叹气，最后终于坐在了椅子上。腿脚不灵便，他沉沉坐在椅子上，把身体的重量全部靠在椅背上。  
“康纳，你告诉我，你是怎么想的？你觉得你和布朗诗……”  
他自然是偏爱康纳的。  
康纳站在阿基里斯面前，认真地想了想：“我已经习惯了和她一起。我想让她不那么紧绷着面对别人，我想知道她有什么自己想追求的东西。她说想离我近一些，我也想离她近一点，像昨晚那么近也没关系，如果能让她安心的话，再近一点也没有关系……”  
阿基里斯点了点头，他知道布朗诗喜欢康纳，除了康纳，别人一眼就看出来了。一开始的时候还没有多喜欢，越到后来越藏不住。说起来，是康纳把她从战场上带回来，喜欢上也无可厚非……康纳的语气来看，他也不是不在意她的，就是这小子还不知道。  
“康纳，既然你想跟她在一起，那你就去……去跟她说清楚，把你对她的心思都收清楚。比如你有没有想让她开心，或想为她做什么事，以后想跟她做什么，想到什么，你就都说出来。挑一个合适的时间……”阿基里斯斟酌着把话掰扯碎了给他讲，“对了，她人呢？”  
“走了。”  
阿基里险些从椅子上跌下来：“你说什么？”  
“我早上醒来，她骑马走了。”  
“快把布朗诗给我追回来！她不回来你也别回来了！”阿基里斯狠话撂下，拐棍咚咚咚敲起了地板。康纳有几分委屈地走出了门。  
阿基里斯还是没能给他解惑，为什么布朗诗会走？  
明明她昨晚很害怕，康纳还记得他抱着她的时候她的颤抖，包括与她再无缝隙的时候，布朗诗高亢的哭号。  
不管怎样，阿基里斯说的没错，他应该先去找布朗诗。找到了，问问她为什么要走，难道她不想跟他接近了吗？  
卫兵看到那戴兜帽的人影在附近转悠，斜了一眼装没看见。  
“你也看到了？”  
旁边的卫兵用手肘捅了捅他。  
“嘘，咱还是假装没看到吧。”  
白影像是一阵狂风从他们面前飘过，两个卫兵目瞪口呆，这……还要继续装瞎吗？  
“Where is Lee？”  
卫兵看着康纳，单手揪起队长的领子问这句话，还是决定不上前了。神仙打架凡人遭殃，他们早上看到几个戴兜帽的，刚要去抓，就被李小姐骂了一顿。  
“叫你们当卫兵是天天找戴兜帽的人吗？你们是保护公务人员的安全的！不是一天到晚闹事的！人家戴个兜帽你就怀疑，人家还有没有人权？你这种行径置北美的人民何在？置北美的自由何在？要看守就给我好好看守，有人来了通报一声，我们是为人民服务的！”  
卫兵们看着披风皱巴巴的李小姐在那发火，面面相觑。毕竟这是人家第一次发火，威慑力总是有的。  
“你说……李小姐是不是最近身子不方便啊？我家婆娘也每个月总有那么几天……”  
“不知道，以前也没见李小姐这样啊……”  
队长感受到脖颈间的寒意，又看到旁边两个卫兵默默准备退后，心里骂了句没义气的东西，上次喝酒谁付的钱？  
“先……先生您别激动，里面还有公务人员在办公……”  
“Where is Blanche Lee？”  
“诶？”  
队长眨眨眼：“您不找查尔斯先生？”  
传说波士顿有一个戴着兜帽的刺客，一袭蓝白长袍，对查尔斯李有着极大的恨意。有人说那是他的杀父仇人；有人说查尔斯李杀了他身为原住民的双亲；还有一个传闻他一直不敢确认，原来那才是真相——  
这位刺客小哥是在跟老丈人怄气啊！  
康纳皱起眉头，他不喜欢查尔斯，袖剑噌地出鞘，把卫兵队长吓得心脏噗噗跳。这位刺客小哥也太脾气不好了吧！难道查尔斯真的是他的杀父仇人，他打不过查尔斯就要拿人家女儿下手吗？  
“先、先生！您不能进去！”  
到底他还是个卫兵，守卫是自己的职责。正当他准备背水一战遗嘱都打好腹稿的时候，身后传来了海尔森的声音：  
“你为什么在这里，son？”  
什么杀父仇人，果然小道消息都是骗人的。  
等等，重点难道不是肯威先生叫这刺客小哥……儿子？  
私、私生子吗？这么一看跟身为私生女的布朗诗还是很配的啊！  
“等、等一下肯威先生，他说要找李小姐。”  
队长还是尽职尽责地回头补了一句，海尔森摆摆手：“你下去吧。康纳，回答我的问题。”  
“他刚刚不是说了。”  
康纳斜了一眼那队长，队长一溜烟跑了。两个不讲义气的东西，下次喝酒我绝对不请客了！  
“那是他的答案，我需要的是你回答我的问题。”  
“我觉得你不需要让我重复一遍你已经听过的东西，除非你年纪大了耳朵听不清楚了。”  
他鬓发已经斑白了。  
康纳忽然意识到，虽然他和父亲接触的时间并不多，可是他真的已经老了，和阿基里斯一样。阿基里斯身体已经渐渐病了，他呢？  
海尔森瞪了他一眼，还没开口，听见康纳说：“找布朗诗。”  
“进来吧。你找她干什么？”  
房间里并不昏暗，窗户投进来阳光，秋日的阳光如暮色一般温柔，这所院落和房子里到处是拿着文件匆匆而过的行人，还有不少小孩子抱着比自己高的草稿向别处跑去。康纳第一次见这种景象，如果再过个百年，也许会以为这是雇佣童工，可他们没做什么过于辛苦的活计。  
“我有事想问她。”  
“如果跟你们刺客有关，我想我也有权力听。”  
“没有，是我们两个的事。”  
海尔森挑起眉毛：“你们两个？”  
康纳想结束话题，没有回答：“她在哪儿？”  
小孩子嬉笑着说要把图纸送到姐姐那去，康纳没等海尔森回答，轻拍一个小孩子的肩膀，请他给布朗诗带个话。那小孩怯怯地看了一眼康纳，点头转身跑了。  
“姐姐姐姐！外面有个高个儿白衣服的熊说要见你！”  
门里传来布朗诗愠怒的声音。  
“不见不见！我这个月都要忙波士顿的事情，我才没时间去看出了图纸之外的任何东西！我谁都不见！”


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter37  
绿龙酒馆不仅仅是海尔森长期以来的住所，更是居民们放松的好去处。卫兵队长板着脸，被两个下属一人扯着一边。  
“好啦队长，我们也是……没看到嘛！”  
“看不见你听不见我被人威胁了啊？你聋啊？”  
队长嘴上还是不高兴，手上已经喝起了朗姆酒。“现在好像很多酒馆都用玻璃杯了，从什么时候开始的？”  
“不知道啊，我觉得挺好看的。”卫兵拿着杯子在手上把玩，又叫老板娘添上。  
“Made in China……那是哪儿？”  
“不知道，你管杯子在哪儿造的呢。”另一个卫兵白了他一眼，“队长，这次喝酒我俩请，上次事情你别介意啊。”  
卫兵队长酒兴已经上来了：“反正我也没出事，下次还是你们请就行。如果不是这次，我还不知道呢！”  
“知道什么？”  
队长得意洋洋，招招手示意他俩凑过来，压低声音：“当然是李副总司令和肯威先生的家事！你们听说过的吧？那刺客小哥跟李副总司令有仇的事情？”  
“之前听说过不少呢！据说是因为李先生杀了他的双亲。”  
“我听说是因为李将军放火烧了原住民的村子？”  
“拉倒吧，查尔斯李从来没这么做过，反而是华盛顿放过火，我当年还去给他们村庄的田地撒过盐呢。”  
“流言真不能信。”卫兵咂咂嘴，喝了一口酒。  
队长点头：“那可不是，要不是我在场，我都不知道他们之间到底是什么关系！李小姐是查尔斯先生的私生女，你们都知道吧？”  
“私生女能进大陆议会？”一个卫兵摇摇头表示不信。  
“嗨，不管是不是私生女，刺客小哥是肯威先生私生子是肯定的了！肯威先生这么多年哪结过婚？我亲耳听见他叫那刺客son！那刺客小哥是来找李小姐的，关系肯定不一般！”  
“队长，你真的亲耳听到？”  
“那还有假！所以为什么那小哥讨厌查尔斯，查尔斯先生讨厌他？翁婿关系不和啊！”  
查尔斯眼角一抽。  
是圣殿的活太轻松了吗？  
为什么他们这流言比情报部门传消息还快？  
时至今日，不知查尔斯李会不会后悔当初放任那个流言，而布朗诗也没有想到，当年自己信口胡诌的身份可以让这么多人相信——茶余饭后的谈资当然是人类所喜欢的东西，私生子女、风流韵事都是大家最感兴趣的。  
尤其是布朗诗这个大陆议会上的女议员，查尔斯李的私生女。  
饭后消息传得比波士顿要招劳工还快，布朗诗把筷子啪往桌上一拍：“他们真这么说？”  
“是、是的姐姐……”小孩子有点吓到了，“当时查尔斯叔叔在角落里还听着呢。”  
“谢谢，你回家吃饭去吧……”  
布朗诗摆手示意小孩子离开，坐在椅子上用筷子扒拉着被她撕切成块的牛排和面包。看了一会儿，呼哧呼哧塞满嘴里，然后强硬地咽下去吧碗筷放在一边。她好像很忙，忙到没时间细嚼慢咽一样。  
可是现在她也一点都不想整理繁杂的图纸、处理波士顿的事务，她把这些东西忽然揽下只是用这些事情来逃避而已。  
她喜欢他，可是两个人的关系忽然被拉近，近到身上的气息都被侵占，让她感觉有些不安——明明这一切都是她所期待的，为什么她会觉得不安呢？  
于是她选择逃避，选择不见，选择让自己忙起来冷静，选择把事情交给时间。  
窗外似乎一直有人盯着她，布朗诗不用看，也能知道是康纳。他在哪儿？在树上吗？还是在房顶？她已经教训过卫兵了，但是卫兵会不会还抓人？  
布朗诗手上的笔渐渐停下，往窗外望去，对面的人戴着兜帽站在树的粗壮枝丫上，目光相接，她猛地低下了头。  
她在生气吗？  
康纳有些苦恼，她一直在里面不肯见人，他该怎么才能跟她说话呢？  
太远了，要近一点才能说话啊。  
他们曾经完全没有交集，到意外地相遇、相近、相知，他不是没有在小木屋里单独过夜过——又不是十几岁的孩子了——只是从没有跟她分开这么久过。尤其在布朗诗一遍又一遍的告诉他“我想跟你更近一些”之后。  
她看起来真的很忙，不出房间，每餐饭让小孩子送进屋子，伏案处理文件和图纸，有的时候坐得久了，会双手背在背后揉着腰。他就想起来那天晚上，他双手握着她的腰，感觉又细又软。  
康纳狠狠摇了摇头，天上月亮已经升起来了。  
布朗诗还在灯火里头画图。画图、画图、画不完的图，布朗诗又烦躁又委屈，把笔往地上一摔，图纸却舍不得揉掉，卷好放在一旁，伏在桌子上很快睡着了。  
晚上巡逻的人更多了，但没几个人发现他。虽然他技巧高超，可——  
“队长，树上是不是有个人？”  
“嘘！别说话，”卫兵队长拿枪托碰了碰卫兵，“那是肯威先生的儿子，李小姐的未婚夫！”  
“啊？真的？那为什么……”  
“当然是真的，查尔斯先生和肯威先生一直关系很好，把自己的孩子送出去联姻不是很正常的事吗！上次我值班被肯威先生的儿子揪着领子问李小姐在哪，肯定闹别扭了呗！”  
“肯威先生舍得把自己的儿子配给查尔斯家的私生女？”  
“嘘！那也是肯威先生的私生子，这么多年你看到肯威先生结婚过吗？”  
两个卫兵窃窃私语着装作没看见树上的人往远处走去，康纳听见了所有的谈话。他从树上跳下来，从窗子走进布朗诗的屋子，秋日过后就是冬天，天气越来越冷，这样睡会着凉的。他不能在外面帮她关窗户，但是现在给她披上披风吧。  
但，未婚夫？  
难怪他和布朗诗一起追查线索的时候总听到些意味不明的话，原来查尔斯一直有把布朗诗当做联姻手段的意思吗？这样一想让康纳有些生气，他把窗子稍微往拉了拉，不至于让风直接吹在布朗诗身上，自己有些费力地从相对狭窄的窗缝里钻了出去。  
查尔斯已经不住在绿龙酒馆了，每天也会在这附近处理公务。康纳开了鹰眼探查，回头看了看那抹蓝色的身影，想查尔斯的居所赶去。  
这次他找的是货真价实的查尔斯李了。所以当查尔斯看到这个从小和自己渊源颇深的倒霉孩子的时候——  
“你的父亲从未说错，你就是一个又天真又莽撞的……蠢货！”查尔斯咬着牙把那个词从嘴里吐出来，“先不说我和布朗诗没有真的血缘关系……”  
查尔斯忍不住本来压低的声音爆发：  
“真如传言所说，我和Sir联姻还不是让你俩结婚啊！”  
这小子是过来气我的吧！  
四五岁就会威胁我了，十几岁当了刺客天天说要杀我，现在还拿“私生女”跟我说事，我上辈子杀了你爹妈吗！  
等等，他以前好像确实以为村子里那把火是我放的……  
查尔斯不屑于解释一个原住民是否被他所杀，这误会就这么让他们之间纠缠不休。康纳这才意识到那个一直被自己回避掉的问题：  
“他们说的肯威的儿子……是我？”  
这他妈不是废话嘛！  
查尔斯李觉得还是以前的杯子好，至少不会被他摔碎。他深深吸了口气，按捺住内心深处想骂人的欲望，请他在自己对面坐下来。  
“如果你跟我说的不是这个问题，我甚至以为我们喝完这瓶酒你就会把袖剑刺向我的喉咙。”  
康纳接过那杯酒，澄净的液体看着很好看。  
“你是你父亲唯一的儿子，他也一直很在意你。虽然我并不喜欢你，但是是Sir的选择。”查尔斯抿了一口酒，“当年他跟你母亲一走，我差点以为他要丢下所有圣殿一走了之，他消失了整整一个月。所以我很不喜欢你们，如果不是你们，圣殿不会差点失去这样一个如此优秀的团长。”  
“我觉得圣殿骑士就地解散也很不错。”  
“康纳，我今天不是想跟你吵架的。关于布朗诗，你准备怎么办？”  
康纳手指头在玻璃杯上用力磋磨，玻璃杯和手指发出嘎吱嘎吱的摩擦声，听见这声音让他稍微停了一会儿，很快又不自觉地磋磨起玻璃杯。  
“我和布朗诗？如果你没有把她当做联姻工具的话……”  
“她又不是我亲女儿，你难道还不知道这一点吗？为了你，她可向Sir争取了不少东西，她对你可以说情根深种了。”查尔斯看着他越来越觉得烦，怎么最近卖的都是这种杯子，以后还是不能用玻璃杯。“如果你没有别的事情，我可以请你离开了。”  
“我不会让你再伤害到我身边的人的。”  
康纳站起来离开了，查尔斯终于把那烦人的玻璃杯摔在了地上。康纳的背影高大坚毅，查尔斯心里的烦躁渐渐减轻，眼前的光影忽然和某一天，海尔森离开绿龙酒馆的身影重合。他走向茫茫的大雪，他走向多雨的深秋，他们是父子，也许他们的理念不尽相同，可总有什么东西，会让他们的血液一脉相承。  
他坐在树枝上，等待着她醒来见他。


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter38  
她醒了。  
其实并没有醒，这一个月都像是一场光怪陆离的梦。外面的秋雨渐渐止了，街上开始刮起寒风。布朗诗每天日复一日地画图、吃饭、睡觉、画图、吃饭、睡觉……每天如是循环、循环……  
我很忙的，我现在太忙了我谁都没有空见，不要见我了。  
他在她办公的房间附近蹲守了一个月，她在房间里几乎没出过屋，她每次看到窗外，看到那片衣角就低下了头。她是在不敢面对它，就像是每一个在象牙塔中长大的学生，对自己意外的事情，包括感情总用逃避来解决问题，殊不知最后逃避无法解决任何问题，感情更易流失。  
也亏得对面那个人是康纳，倔强又执着。康纳不傻，当然知道她一直避而不见才不是因为忙——她是把自己关在那里而已，画地为牢。可他不明白，明明说好了两个人要更近一点，明明他们已经那么熟悉，她为什么要忽然离开？她为什么不肯见他？  
康纳心里有些憋闷，她一直不肯见他，他也没办法把自己想说的话跟他说。一个月了，天气越来越冷，北风飒飒地吹，甚至让他想起他们初见的时候。她一身白裙犹如精灵一般扑进他的怀里，从乱军之中……不，好像不对，他记不得她是从哪里出现的，但她忽然撞入他的眼帘，然后他们渐渐接近，从未像现在这样分开过。  
一个月，从深秋到了初冬，秋雨不再淅沥。康纳忽然惊觉，下雪了。  
这个冬天的初雪并不大，甚至没带来多少寒冷，可布朗诗身上还只有秋天的衣服。康纳站在窗外看了她一会儿，决定返回达文波特去拿两件衣服。他自己是不会冷，好歹是个刺客，男性体温又普遍偏高，可布朗诗是女孩子。  
他从树上爬下来，守卫们看到他，摸摸鼻子迅速转身离开。这一个月都睁一只眼闭一只眼，整个卫队都认得：这不是肯威先生的儿子么！要跟李小姐联姻的那个！管康纳接受不接受肯威这个姓氏？别人看着是，就是了，舆论大抵于此。  
布朗诗抬起头，看见那片衣角翩然而落，忍不住站起身从窗户看过去。康纳抬头看她，她又赶紧把眼睛避开了。  
她还是不肯见我吗……  
康纳叹了口气，从不远处牵了一匹马翻身上去，布朗诗抬起眼皮偷看，只看到康纳离开的背影。  
他走了？他怎么走了？  
布朗诗冲出门去，康纳早就绝尘而去。布朗诗跺了跺脚，明明是自己选的避而不见，他真走了自己又着急。  
去追吗？  
不，布朗诗回头看了看自己的办公桌，上面图纸还没画完呢。她坐回座位，收敛心神，在新的道路上标注了路名。  
明明她想要的就是跟康纳越来越近，与他比肩，可是那天过后，她觉得很害怕——他们本来应该慢慢来的，为什么忽然就到最后一步了？现在他走了正合我意……不，我才不想要这样啊！  
布朗诗把铅笔一摔，发觉路名全都标注的是“Connor”。  
“我都做了什么啊！”  
他厌烦我了吧，所以他走了，她一个月都不肯见他，就算是再有耐心的人也会觉得烦的……  
如果当做什么都没发生，好歹我还能在他身边看着他，可是现在我看着他都没有机会了，事情怎么会到这一步呢……  
如果、如果我现在跟他解释清楚，我并不是避而不见，而是我对我们的进度惊讶，继而对我们的未来感觉慌张，他会不会不厌烦我？或者，至少我能在他身边看着他呢？可是现在她无论如何也追不上他了，他骑马，她又在这里枯坐了这么久，他估计早就到家了！  
“谁叫你冷暴力人家一个月？”  
“我没有——”  
布朗诗出声辩驳，忽然发现身旁并没有人。那个声音……那个声音？  
似乎有什么被自己遗忘的东西即将冲破束缚，布朗诗咬着唇，只觉得整个灵魂都像被扔进洗衣机一样撕扯着。那个声音她好熟悉，你是谁？  
“我知道。但你说你晾着人家一个月，人家不走才怪呢——后悔了？想道歉？想追回来？想不想？”  
布朗诗试图尖叫，却什么声音也没有发出。她伸了个懒腰：“我早就说过，我就是你，你就是我，你心底这些小算盘我还不知道呀？”  
她深吸一口气，闭上双眼，再睁开，已经到了小木屋附近。  
“去吧。”  
布朗诗感觉身子一沉，重重地摔在地上，她赶紧站起来，打着哆嗦冲进小木屋。  
“康纳！”  
没人。  
地上倒是没有积灰，炉子冷冰冰的，这个月他们都在波士顿，怎么会有人生气炉火呢？布朗诗失望地坐在了地上，对啊，她——那个声音——说得对，她一个月没有跟他讲话，甚至都不看他，这不就是冷暴力嘛！她这么对待他，他怎么会再留在我身边呢？  
布朗诗从地上爬起来，打开门，门口有匹马，她翻身上去准备回波士顿。是我不对，他要回也是回阿基里斯那里，怎么会回我这呢？因为他在这里住，我就理所当然认为他把这里当成家……不对，马是哪儿来的？  
布朗诗勒住马，回头看见康纳站在身后。  
“你……”  
“康纳……”  
布朗诗翻身下来朝他扑过去，康纳赶紧上前防止她跌倒：“你终于肯跟我说话了吗？”  
“对不起……”  
布朗诗紧紧抱着他，她好想说她不对，她不应该不告而别，可是喉咙发紧，她哽咽着说不出话。康纳扶着她进了屋：“外面冷，我回来给你取衣服。布朗诗，我们说好了要更近一点的，为什么那天过后，你就再也不肯接近我了呢？难道你不喜欢吗？”  
布朗诗摇头，大滴大滴的眼泪掉下来：“对不起，我不是……”  
康纳赶紧用大拇指堪去她的眼泪：“是我有什么地方做错了吗？”  
“对不起康纳，是我错了。我一直想跟你在一起但是我那天、那天之后有点害怕，然后和你、和你……”  
“我知道你害怕，很抱歉我没有保护好你。”康纳努力用手把她的泪水擦干，她的眼泪却越流越多，“我也想跟你在一起，跟你更近一点，我想一直保护你、让你放松地笑起来。我不会让别人伤害你，无论是用什么方式，无论对面是谁，我都不会让你再做你不想做的事情。”  
康纳把她抱起来，看着桌子又转了个弯把她放在床上，弯下腰给她擦眼泪：“如果我有什么做错的，让你生气了，可以告诉我吗？你一个月都没有跟我说话了。”  
“没有！你没做错任何事，是我觉得害怕……”  
布朗诗紧紧抱着康纳，渐渐止住了哭声：“康纳，我喜欢你。我不知道你是怎样想的，所以当我做了很过分的事情之后，我很害怕。我不是因为杀了人才害怕的，虽然当时我的确很害怕，可是、可是跟你比起来，你的想法对我更重要啊。”  
康纳看她不哭了，身上的肌肉渐渐放松，回抱住她：“你说的意思是交往吗？”  
布朗诗愣愣地看着他：“你怎么会……会跟我说这句话？”  
康纳的耳垂渐渐有些发红：“我在波士顿听说了一些事情，外面有人说让我们两个联姻。我问过查尔斯，他并没有把你当做联姻工具的意思。我想，那如果我们要更近一点，是不是这种方式最好？”  
布朗诗忽然笑出声来，像是把自己笑醒了。  
初见，她向他求助，他帮助了她。  
然后她获取了海尔森的信任，获取了阿基里斯的信任，笑脸迎人，奴颜婢膝，他说让她不必那么紧绷。  
再后来，她利用康纳和海尔森的关系，说自己喜欢康纳，表示她会效忠海尔森这个人而不是圣殿。  
兜兜转转，她真的喜欢上他了，然后他们顺理成章，舆论所向。  
“康纳，那都是外面的流言，再说了，就算是联姻，不还是我们两个么？”  
“可我是拉顿哈给顿，不是康纳肯威。”  
“我知道、我知道。”布朗诗双手环住他的脖子，“我知道你不接受你父亲的姓氏，可别人都这样认为。但这跟我们没关系了，康纳。你知道我为什么更喜欢叫你康纳吗？”  
康纳沉吟：“是因为你一开始就听我这样说吗？”  
不是，因为拉顿哈给顿这个名字包含了苦难，而康纳这个名字是狼，不管是什么苦难，狼王都会将苦难克服。  
“康纳，你不是一直说，想要我把我知道的东西都告诉你吗？”  
布朗诗深吸一口气：“今天我告诉你，我把我知道的所有事情都告诉你！”  
康纳睁大了眼睛：“这和你叫我康纳有关系吗？”  
这冬天的初雪在天空落下，像是那天他们初见的时候，落下纷纷扬扬的雪花，她像是精灵一样从撕裂的天空中缓缓落下，然后坠入他的心怀。  
“有，甚至有很大关系，首先是我从哪里来。康纳，我其实不属于这个世界，我的原名也不是布朗诗，我的真名叫李……”  
“砰砰砰！”  
布朗诗的声音被急切的拍门声打断，两个人对视一眼，还是决定去开门。  
门开了，一个戴着兜帽的、刺客打扮的蓝衣男人，横抱着一个红色卷发的女人，扑通一声跪在布朗诗面前：  
“我求你救救她。”


End file.
